My Unexpected love story
by heart.AR
Summary: This story is about how a girl realized that she is unexpectedly in love with an unexpected person. But will do they end up together?
1. Chapter 1 This is were I begin

My Unexpected love story

This is a story about how a girl realized that she is unexpectedly in love with an unexpected person. But will do they end up together?

Chapter 1 this is where I begin

Note: THIS IS SO OOC BUT PLS. READ IT THIS IS GOOD I GUESS THERE WILL BE MORE EXCITEMENT AND SURPRISES IN

It was a sunny day at Tokyo but our little angel Mikan Sakura is still sleeping despite the fact that this is her first day being a 3rd yr at Gakuen Alice. The sleeping brunette slowly opens her brown eyes and yawn. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 7:30 AM and school starts at 8'o clock AM.

"Oh my, look at the time! I only have 30 minutes to prepare and I need to wake my cousins up so we can go to school together." Mikan said while fixing her things.

Mikan finished her bath and she already wears her new uniform (A checkered orange skirt w/ a light orange vest and a blouse shirt and there is the gakuen logo. It also has a black blazer w/ orange linings and long sleeves.)

Mikan greeted her dad good morning and eat together with them.

"Hey dad did you already wake Youichi??" Mikan asked her father named Narumi.

"Oh yes baby…but you know he should learn to wake by himself. How about Nobara-chan? Do I need to wake her up? Your cousins should be ready by now." Narumi said smiling.

Mikan smiled at her father "No need dad. Nobara-chan is capable of fixing herself. She wakes early to prepare unlike Youichi you know. Mikan said"

"Okay, we need to go now it's already 8:15. Call Nobara-chan and Youichi-kun I bet they are ready now" Narumi said while fixing things.

Mikan fixed her thing and called out Nobara-chan in the other house which is only 2 meters away. (Their houses is only in one street)

"Ohayoooo gozaimasuu Nobara-chan! We should get going now Dad will drive us there. This is you first day being a 1st year at Gakuen Alice right?" Mikan said with a cheery voice.

"Heheh. You're right Nee-chan. Im so nervous you know. I hope I can make friends there. You're my only bestfriend you know heheeh…" Nobara said while smiling.

"We should be calling Youchi now…for she is like a girl when he fixes his self" Mikan said while laughing "By the way you look so cute to with our school uniform" Mikan flashed a smile to her.

"Oh hehe..well you always look so cute in whatever you wear nee-chan.." Nobara-chan said it to Mikan while smiling.

"There you go again.. Thanks but like I said I'm not cute at all.." Mikan said sticking her tongue out and laughing "We should go and get Youichi now"

Mikan and Nobara called out for Youichi but still like usual he fix his hair like 10 centuries

"Hey Youchi, there you go again you always take a long time fixing yourself. Its like that you're the girl among us." Mikan said yelling at Youichi..

"Well guys like me should always look handsome unlike you hag. With that boyish attitude no one will court you haha" Youichi said while laughing and mocking Mikan.

"What makes you say that? Well it's not like that you ever have a girlfriend. Being a slowpoke is a bad impression to girls like us that's why you don't even have a girlfriend now that you're third year. You should have your focus to your studies now not computer games or girls. Unlike before you were smarter than me and always have been in class A when we were in elementary" Mikan said while glaring at him.

"Hey quit fighting you two or we will gonna be late." Nobara said kind of worried

"Oh just... Let's go already! "Youichi said while looking so dumbfounded.

Mikan walk with him and smiled. "Well… for sure many girls will confess their love to you again hahaha..Next time you should fixed yourself early. "Mikan said.

"hn.." Youichi said while huffing.

"Hop in the car kids we should get going or you will be late for school." Narumi said

"Ohhh I'm nervous again its like that its my first year …Its better to be a 2nd yr and 3rd yr because we have our classes in the afternoon. Unlike now we were having our classes in the morning and for that we have to wake early. I'm afraid that I will fell asleep to class." Mikan said while scratching her head.

"Don't worry, I know you will do just fine" Narumi said cheering up his daughter.

"Thanks dad" Mikan said back to her cheerful state"

**Mikan's POV**

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura. This is my 3rd year in Gakuen Alice. I'm a 14 yrs old girl. This is my family. My father Narumi who only stay in our house but he managed to work all the time and he runs our food store. He loves to do funny things but he is strict when it comes to boys especially to those who call me. But all in all he is a loving father and will do anything to make me happy. And as for my mother Yuka, she always leaves early in the morning so the only time I got to spend with her is night time and Sunday. She is strict when it comes to me going on parties well she is the opposite of my father but deep inside she really is a loving mother because she always call even though she is working. She really cares to me and I always hug her. We're not that rich, not that poor either. Since I'm the only child, I always work hard to make them proud of me and light their moods by cracking a joke and telling them what is happening to me in school.

And you know what I'm an anime fanatic. And I'm in for cosplay world. Together with my friends named hotaru, enma-chan, nori-chan, and nobara-chan (my cousin of course). All of them are my bestfriends especially hotaru. Youichi well I can say that were close even though we loves to fight and knock each others head off.. he loves to tease me and well sometimes he is caring and open up to me about his love life or the things he want (by the way he doesn't have hid daddy right now he don't where he is right now we haven't heard of him but he still have his mother. By the way I'm in class 3-1 together with Hotaru. I'm smart too you know last year I'am in the lower section but in my first I'm in section class 1-A2. Well being humble as I'am, I'am in first rank when I was in 2nd yr hihihi…well I don't even know how did it happen..

Love life? Well as for now I don't come up to date any guys or falling in love. But I can say that there are cute guys in my school especially the short guys…they are so kawaii. But guess I have no interest in dating and etc. but I have my first crush back in elementary. But still it's just a crush not a major crush.

Wow time seems really fast…Well I guess this is where I will end my thoughts and go to my class.

GAMBATTE NE!!!! FIGHT-O!!

So I guess this my first chapter for this fanfic…hey don't sue me okay.. pls give me some reviews and comments about this…^_________^ onegaiiii

You know this story is like my love story..but it still never ends..


	2. Chapter 2 new classmates and start of?

**Chapter 2 New class and new classmates**

This is the second chapter please read it for me..minna-san

Disclaimer: Gakuen alice is owned by .. but I love hyuuga

"Goodbye father dear! See you later.." Mikan said as she kissed her dad on the cheek..

"Good luck my little angel! Make some friends okay. Just be yourself! And I will make favorite food for dinner when you got home. Be careful on your way home okay." Narumi said quite excited about mikan's first day.

"Thanks dad I will!" Mikan said smiling "I will also try just to be myself…" Mikan whispered with sadness but her dad didn't hear that.

"Goodbye too Nobara-chan! Youichi-kun! Good luck!" Narumi said to the other two kids.

"Goodbye too Uncle! Thanks for the ride!" Nobara-chan said thankful to her uncle

"hn…" Youichi kun said and bowed down to Narumi.

"ADIOS AMIGOS!" Narumi said and drove off.

You can see that Gakeun alice high school was really huge. It has its own garden, sport courts like basketball court, soccer field, swimming pool, etc. Other students were parking their cars. This is prestigious school after all. Many students were walking others were hurrying fearing that they are already and stuff. It also have a student council and such. Many of the students were chatting and some boys where whispering maybe about the girls they like. There is also some clubs, sports club, cooking club, flower club and etc.

"Wow this is a huge school" Nobara-chan said amazed by its appearance. "Ohh I'm so nervous.."Nobara-chan said

"Don't worry you will be just fine, you can do it!" Mikan said cheering up for Nobara-chan and doing some cheer dancing moves.

"Hey idiot we are going to be late" Hotaru said walking up to her with an emotionless face.

"HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—TAAA-RUUUU!!! I've missed you soo much!" Mikan said attempting to hug Hotaru..

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-HYPER BAKA" Hotaru shooted mikan with her hyper baka gum and aimed it at her.

"Why did you do that for? It hurts you know especially that it is a hyper baka gun now." Mikan said having an anime tears.

"Hey don't hurt my Mikan-nee or you will face me." Nobara-chan said quite angry and unpleased with hotaru's action towards Mikan.

Hotaru remained calm and looked at Nobara-chan with interest. She had never encountered a girl stood up for Mikan and challenges her.

"Well it seems that you are a very interesting girl..Don't worry too much." Hotaru said and smirked at her.

"Hey Nobara-chan it's okay I'm used of Hotaru's reaction to me like that its just usual you know and she and I were bestfriends for years. She is just like that but when you get to know she really is a good and caring person. She always protects me you know." Mikan said and smiled at Hotaru.

"Idiot" Hotaru said it and smiled at Mikan the smile that she only gives for her.

"Did you even miss me Hotaru? You know I've missed you so much." Mikan said quite happy about seeing her.

"Just hug me idiot before I change my mind." Hotaru said with happiness in her lavander eyes.

Mikan hugged Hotaru just like a bestfriend she is and Hotaru hugged mikan too. They are quite glad to see each other again.

"Oh my I didn't know that I'm sorry Hotaru-nee..gomensai hontou ni gomenasa!" Nobara-chan said and continuously bowed down at Hotaru.

"Its nothing really..well I guess your Mikan's cousin she already told us about you." Hotaru said and smiled a small smile.

"Goodluck to your first year in her..You know I smell money in you.." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes

Freshmen boys are looking at Nobara-chan having their heart signs in their eyes..

"ehh? Nande?" Nobara-chan said blusing and quite embarrassed.

"Well it looks like that boys taking a like of you.. Your so cute after all." Mikan said and gave her a thumbs up.

Nobara-chan blush like a red tomato..

"I think I will go to my classroom now" Nobara-chan said still embarrassed.

"No. I and Hotaru will accompany you to your classroom so you won't get lost ne?" Mikan said

"Ok. Arigatou gozaimasu Mikan-nee and Hotaru-nee! Nobara-chan said

"Well look who's talking.. Isn't she the one who took a wrong class when we were in first year?" Hotaru said and smirked.

"Well I'm just a first year you know..I'm quite nervous at that time." Mikan said and laughed "The worst thing is it is the pervert teacher that I had encounter in that room he mistaken my pants as mini skirt.. what a hentai." Mikan said still angry at that teacher

"I hope that will be not my teacher." Nobara-chan said quite worried.

"Don't worry they said that, that teacher was already sent away because of his pervert attitude." Hotaru said calming Nobara.

Mikan, Hotaru and Nobara go to the second floor. The second floor was for the freshmen. You can see that everybody was in their classroom now. Thy hurried up and reach their destination to Nobara's classroom

"I guess this is it.. I'll see you later Nobara-chan..You can do it.. Make som friends okay" Mikan said and hugged Nobara.

"Goodbye Mikan-nee and Hotaru-nee..see you later.. thanks again for accompanying me." Nobara said thanking Mikan and Hotaru.

"After that we will introduce you to our other friends." Mikan said excited that she will see them again.

Nobara nod and go inside her classroom.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head in our classroom" Hotaru said

"Ohh.. I'm so nervous.. You know that I don't like being a first section right..I'm afraid that I will make stupid things so I think I should put my usual façade on..like a quiet and good girl just like before." Mikan said having a worried and nervous feeling.

"Don't worry.. they will not bite you. They are normal I tell you. And you have me with you. Just do what you want and be with me." Hotaru said assuring Mikan. 'But I wish someday that you will just be yourself like you do when you are with us.' Hotaru thought and simly said "I know that someday will come."

"Hotaru?...well thank a lot Hotaru I guess I won't be lonely in there as long as I have you. And I'm happy that we will be classmates from now on, just like when we were in elementary." Mikan said holding Hotaru's hand.

"Me too." Hotaru said hold her hand and squeezed it telling her not to be afraid.

"You will always be my bestfriend" Mikan said and smiled at Hotaru that angelic smile of hers.

Hotaru smiled at Mikan and they walk hand in hand and finally they reached their classroom class 3-A.

"Oh my god.. This is it." Mikan said and breathe out.

Hotaru walked in first then Mikan and greeted their Homeroom teacher good morning. They sat together besides it each other in the back seat. Their classmates were looking at Mikan.

'Wahh…what is with them? They are looking at me as if I'm an alien or something.. wah please stop looking at me. I hate attention you know.' Mikan thought as she scanned her classroom and just low her head down.

Their classmates seem to read her mind easily and continue doing on what they are on about.

**Mikan's POV**

'Wahh thank God they take their eyes off me. Come to think of it. I knew some of them by their faces but by their names because in my previous years in this school when we celebrate our teacher's day, the students in the teaching club substitute our teacher by teaching us instead and giving them a rest.

'Hmm I think I know that girl with a very long black hair, last year I think she taught us Biology she's a good teacher though and I think she's beautiful and nice but I don't remember her name only her last name I guess…hmm I think its Daidouji..Yah that's right her surname is Daidouji.

'Wow that's the student teacher that taught us last year in our math I think his surname Yamamoto.I think he is very funny and friendly though. He has a gray hair and violet eyes.

'I think I also know this tall, green-haired, yellow eyes boy..He is the top 1 of this class and was a governor last year in the local government of our school. He was also our student teacher in History.

Ohh there are many more student teacher in here.

Oh especially that messy haired boy with raven locks and crimson red eyes. I always see him though. He was always had been my student teacher in my previous years in this school. And I'm tired of seeing his face again and again those past years and now HE IS MY CLASSMATE! Oh I forgot he is in the special honorable. I think his boring though especially in his touching. That time when he was teaching us, girls were just staring, swooning over him and often declares their love to him but he didn't seem to mind and continue touching sometimes he got annoyed by this and tried to scared them off. . I always felt an awkward feeling to him that's why I don't want to see him again and again.

Even though I seem to understand his lesson, at that time I also recited, and he asked me for my name so that he could recognized the people who are participating in his class. And guess what these girls just glared at me like they're going to chop my head off. And for that he smirked at me…so that's why I'm so annoyed with him. He even have a fans club

Well at that time I was in the rank one and I always give them my smile and just having my silent aura and didn't talked much to them so they don't sue me off, some of these girls even admired me because I was just quiet and not noisy. The only best friend that I have there is Enma. She's quiet too you know just like me but she have difficulties on studying. And that's my façade, I seldom talked to someone, chit-chat, I didn't talked too much in the way I really was, I just smile even though sometimes I as just forced to because I'm sad or angry.

Back to that boy, I always see him but I do not really appreciate it. It's just that I think I won't be getting along with this one. He seems so I don't know. But well I shouldn't judge him anyway it's not my business to judge people. I think he is nice too because he also have a lot of friends around him. He also talked and laughs so much with them. What is his name again? Oh I know his surname its Hyuuga. Oh no he look this way!

**Normal POV**

Natsume looked at Mikan and caught that she looked away. He smirked and thought 'I think I know that girl.." Natsume said and smirked having interest with her.

'wahh this jerk annoys me.. what is he smirking about anyway..Have he gone crazy?! Mikan thought in her mind having an uneasy expression.

"Okay class let me introduce myself and I will arrange your seats after." Misaki-sensei said with a strict voice.

'Oh I hope I will not be seated besides that guy.'Mikan closed her eyes and said it in her thoughts.

^__________^ Yey Mikan finally met Natsume..

You will be seeing more on the next chapter. Continue reading pls. Give me some reviews and comments pls..


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Class A

**Chapter 3 Meet the Class A**

^________^ Please enjoy this chapter!!! Minna-san.. well for you to know I already cosplayed Mikan sakura hehe but I don't have Natsume Hyuuga with me..

**Natsume's POV**

"Oh..It think..she was that clumsy girl that Rina-sensei told us that she tripped on the stairs and cried because she thought that because of her Rina-sensei was scolded by the Principal. Sensei said that she is Mikan Sakura, very kind, smart, sweet and cute but quiet girl. She also said that everybody in her class last year respects her because she is the top 1 in her class.

S o that's why she gets in here and I think her other classmate too. But how did she know Hotaru? Maybe they were friends back then. Hey what am I doing sticking my nose to other's business.

But I always see her though, since last year I became a student teacher and in every class she was in I was the sub teacher there. I remember that there was also the time that she is the only girl that is participating in my class. In their class every girl was staring, blushing and swooning over me while I lecture but she's just staring at me because she was listening. After that when class was over and its time for their recess..all girls came at me and ask me some question like do you have a girlfriend.. Your so hot, what are your hobbies? What do you like, and some even confessed to me and ask me to go out or have lunch but I rejected them by glaring at all of them. They are all so irritating but this Mikan girl is different she just walk off and have her recess together with her friend smiling at her. Wow she's really cute though and very beautiful especially that brown eyes that seem to twinkle. That smile of hers seems so different with the other girls. I think it's….

Oh what am I thinking I haven't thought this much about a girl before. Well I think she's interesting. Mikan Sakura.

Natsume thought and smirked. I think this will be fun.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ruka..That's our classmate when we were in first year right. She was always quiet since then. That time I always think she's cute but now she's even cuter and beautiful. I didn't expect that she will be our classmate again right Kitsuneme?

"Oh it seems this sensei has something to say" Natsume said and his friends agreed.

"Alright class let me introduce myself and the students from the other section and I guess I will arrange your seats after." Misaki-sensei said with a strict voice.

Everybody complained up to Misaki-sensei and said "Awww but sensei we already like our seats..".

"There are no buts and I think this way you will be quiet and get to know each other more especially with the new students from the other section." Misaki-sensei said and smiled.

'Oh I hope I will not be seated besides that guy I want to be with Hotaru.' Mikan closed her eyes and said it in her thoughts.

"Oh Hotaru what am I going to do? We are going to be separated again. I don't know anybaody in this class besides you and my classmate last year." Mikan said to Hotaru looking sad.

"It's okay so I will not get any baka germs from you..Its for your sake to know everybody and my sake too." Hotaru said it emotionless.

"Mou…Hotaru your so mean.." Mikan said looking teary

"Don't worry we will see each other after all and we can have our recess together just don't lend money okay." Hotaru said

"Okay…" Mikan said smiling a bit. 'Guess I have to put my mask again'

Misaki-sensei stood up in front of the class and introduces his self.

"I'm Fujiwara Misaki, 28 yrs. Old still single and I'm in for sports too." Misaki-sensei said. He has a brown hair with onyx eyes and have a good built. He has that strict but kind look. He's handsome and tall. Every student loves him.

"Okay. All the students in class A for previous years introduce yourselves first so the new students will know you first before you know them. Tell more something about yourself." Misaki-sensei said and start at the front rowers.

"I'm Mochu loves basketball and History." A boy with a semi-bald hair then "I'm Kokoro yume loves basketball and I can easily read peoples mind" A boy with a spiky hair and smile that seems won't be erased. "I'm Kitsuneme loves to eat and love English." A boy identical to Koko except that he is fat and he has small eyes. "I'm Yuu Tobita the class representative and loves basketball too." "Hi I'm Tsuji Yamamoto, good at math." A guy with gray hair and violet eyes. He is the friendly student teacher in Math. These guys are also the friends of Natsume.

'Hey I remember Koko, Yuu and Mochu since we're on the same class when I was in first year.' Mikan thought 'For sure Mai remembers them too.' (Mai is Mikan's classmate since her previous years.)

Mai was always been Mikan's classmate till her third year. She was also smart, top 2 in the class. First she had always been competiting with Mikan for the top 1 but she is nice to her since Mikan didn't mind at all and for her Mikan is too kind to compete.

Mai looked at Mikan and smiled at her then Mikan smiled at her back.

"Hi I'm Nonoko Ogusowara, loves to mix chemicals and chemistry." A girl with a blue long hair and blue eyes. "And I'm Anna Umenomiya (A girl with long pink curly hair and blue eyes), loves to cook and homeroom and WE'RE THE GEEKY SISTERS! Nice to meet you and welcome to the class…

"Mikan." Mikan said smiling 'I think these twins are nice'

"Mikan and….."Nonoko and Anna said then look at the other new student

"Mai. Nice to meet you too." Mai said and smiled.

'Oh I think that Mikan girl will only be herself when she's with her friends..I wonder why' Natsume thought and looked at Mikan. But none the less Natsume have an emotionless face pretending that he is not curious.

"Hi I'm Shiya Daidouji, good at physics." She is a girl with very long hair the student teacher.

"

"Hi I'm Hotaru Imai loves to invent things and will do anything for money." Hotaru said with money signs.

"Hi I'm Shouda Sumire, president of the Natsume-Ruka fans club." Sumire said with proud. She is a girl with a green perm short hair. She has always been devoted to Natsume and Ruka.

'Ruka? I think I know that person…"Mikan said remembering who that person was.

All of the students introduced their selves except for Natsume and Ruka.

"Hi I'm Ruka Nogi, I love animals and loves zoology." He is a boy with blonde hair and attracting blue eyes. He seems to attract animals so much. He is quite charming and attractive. He is the second most popular boy in school.

"WAHHH….RUKAA!!WE ALWAYS LOVE YOU! KAWAIII!!" the girls cheered except for Mikan and Hotaru.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh I remember.. Ruka, he was also my classmate back in first year. I liked him back then because he is kind and smart but it never grew to anything more. But for now I just see him as a classmate. He did look good anyway. Mikan thought, blushing a bit. And he seems so close to Natsume.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume Hyuuga**" **Natsume said emotionless.

"OHHH..NATSUME-SAMA..YOU'RE SO HOT!! AND HANDSOME" All of the girls compliment Natsume especially Sumire "Wahh will you marry me? Sumire having dreamy eyes look.

Natsume glared at them quite annoyed and walk to his seat. He looked at Mikan then smirked.

"Oh how I want to wiped that smirk off him..It annoys the hell out of me." Mikan thought quite annoyed but didn't show it.

"Alright new students it's time for you to introduce yourselves." Misaki-sensei said and looked both at Mai and Mikan.

"Hi I'm Mai Fujitaka and I' am looking forward to meet new friends here." Mai said quite confident.

'Oh no I'm next what will I say?" Mikan said quite nervous.

"Hey Ms. Sakura it's your turn." Misaki-sensei said sweatdropped.

"H-Hi..I'm Mikan Sakura..e-eto I'm expecting that all of you are smart. Please be easy on me." Mikan said quite embarrassed. 'Hotaru helppppp..'

Hotaru looked at Mikan as if encouraging her that it's okay.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru.

The boys caught Mikan smiled at Hotaru. They think that she so cute.

Will Natsume's interest became something more?? What about Ruka? Well find out on the next chapters


	4. Chapter 4 Unlucky day

**Chapter 4 Unlucky day**

Please read this chapter it is also like what happened to me. Enjoy this chapter minna-san.

"H-Hi..I'm Mikan Sakura..e-eto I'm expecting that all of you are smart. Please be easy on me." Mikan said quite embarrassed.

"Hey Ruka..That's our classmate Mikan when we were in first year right? She was always quiet since then. That time I always think she's cute but now she's even cuter and beautiful. I didn't expect that she will be our classmate again right? Koko said having smiling like an idiot.

Natsume felt strange when Koko said that…like he is heating up.

Ruka looked shocked at seeing Mikan.

**Ruka's POV**

Oh my I didn't expect that she will be here in class A and she will be my classmate again. She changed a lot, I always think that she's cute back in first year but I didn't expect that she will be this cute and…and… beautiful. But she still didn't change as a quiet girl.

I have been hiding my feelings to her when we were in first year. I even tried to like any girl like Aya, Nami, and when I was in second year Gigi and this 3rd year…will it be Mikan again. I guess this will gonna be my chance to express my feelings to her.

I'm glad that she and I are classmates again. She still has this innocent smile of hers.

**Normal POV**

"Hey! RUKA! Are you there?" Koko said waving his hands to Ruka's face.

Ruka came back to his senses and said "Y-Yeah. You're right."

"So Ruka, you know this girl too?" Natsume said not showing that he's curious.

"Yeah, Koko, Mochu, Yuu and I used to be her classmates when we were in first year, even Mai too." Ruka said smiling at Natsume.

"hn.."

Natsume and Ruka were bestfriends. They have known each other since elementary even though in some years they were in different classes. They have opposite characters but they get close to each other. They even have a fans club together and the most popular boy in school. Natsume has the special honor roll while Ruka was in the second.

"She looks so cute." Kitsuneme said admiring Mikan's beauty.

Ruka felt a tinge of jealousy when Kitsuneme said that.

"I already had seen her though, when I was the student teacher in their class." Tsuji said smiling.

"I remember that she was used to be innocent when we were in first year when I ask her a question." Mochu said laughing.

**Flashback**

Mikan was answering her workbook for the requirement of her subject when Mochu called her. Mochu was with Koko and Ruka.

"Hey Mikan! You really are hard working. You're so quiet though. It's alright to chat you know." Mochu said laughing.

"Well I have to finish this so I will have nothing to do. It's our requirement you see." Mikan said a little bit annoyed.

"Well I have a question for you. Who do you think is more good looking? Ruka or Koko?" Mochu said gripping Ruka and Koko.

"Well I have nothing to say." Mikan said quite confused and disturbed but in Mikan's mind "I think its Ruka of course. Mikan thought smiling.

"Hey why are you smiling? You have something in your mind ne? You know you kinda look the princess in Princess Hours." Mochu said thinking that she will give her thanks but..

"No I'm not." Mikan said quite shy around them especially that Ruka is with them.

**Normal POV**

"Oh yeah, I remember that" Koko said laughing with Mochu and Ruka.

"It's your fault Mochu, I think she was angry back then. She's so shy." Ruka said smiling.

"But I really thought she like you Ruka because when you're around her, I noticed that she is so shy around you especially when you helped her pick her books when she dropped it and she was blushing." Mochu said teasing Ruka.

"No..I think she doesn't. She was always shy around boys you know." Ruka said with a blush.

'Does she really like Ruka? Well who cares? So..She's feisty ne.." Natsume said with a flicker in his crimson red eyes.

"Alright class..It's already 11:30 A.M. I think it's time for your recess…You only have 1 hour to eat okay." Misaki-sensei said.

The class picked out their lunch or money and go to the cafeteria to eat.

Mikan and Hotaru were already eating when some girls approached them.

"Hey there Mikan! I'm Anna" Anna said extending a hand for her "And I'm Nonoko" Nonoka said shaking their hands.

"Hi! You two." Mikan said a little bit embarrassed.

"I hope we can be friends and please enjoy here in our class." Nonoko said smiling.

"Sure.." Mikan felt shy around them but she feel that they are nice.

Anna hugged Mikan and said "Wahh…you're soo quiet yet you're soo kawaiii…No wonder that our boys keep looking at here." Anna said smiling.

Mikan noticed that they boys were looking at her and quickly faced the ground.

"No they're not. Maybe they were looking at you two or Hotaru. You girls were pretty yourself." Mikan said blushing hard.

Mikan shyly eat in front while the two of them keep telling that she's cute.

"Hey Hotaru..Help.." Mikan pleaded at Hotaru.

"No way.. I smell money in you. And your really are cute Mikan." Hotaru said emotionless then started clicking her camera towards Mikan. After that Hotaru sell it to the boys for 100 yen each.

"Hotaru…you're such a blackmailer." Mikan said surrendering to Hotaru.

Natsume was looking at Mikan and thought 'Wow she looks even cuter when she's eating. She looks so innocent.'

Natsume glared at the boys who were looking at Mikan then they proceed in eating their foods.

"Hey idiot ..Hurry up! You sure eat slow." Hotaru said

"Yes Hotaru.." Mikan said smiling knowing that Anna and Nonoko are there.

"Hotaru noticed this because Mikan usually say "Mou..hotaru you're so mean.. O only have small appetite you see and so on." I hope you will let go off the past and show the real you Mikan not just to me but to everyone." Hotaru said quite concern but not showing it.

"I'm done Hotaru..Let's go to our classroom." Mikan said to Hotaru and they go back to go back to their classrooms.

Misaki came in to their classroom holding a seat plan.

"Alright class! Since all of you are already here, I already arranged your seats so let's start! Misaki-sensei said "This is how I arranged your seats."

All of the students already have their seats except for Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Tsuji, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Mikan, Hotaru and Luna.

"Then for the next row, it's gonna be Mochu, Luna, Kitsuneme and Sumire."

"Wahh…I'm so unlucky and I even expecting that Natsume will be seated besides me." Sumire said complaining.

"Then for the next row, it will be Koko, Anna, Yuu and Nonoko"

"Next will be Tsuji, Hotaru, and Kitsuneme."

'Wahh Hotaru we got separated. You're the only one who knew me here.' Mikan thought feeling down that she and Hotaru are not seatmates.

"Then the next is, Natsume, Mikan and Ruka. So that's all for now I think it's time for you to go home now since it's already 2:00 P.M. Tomorrow you should be seated to your given seats. See you tomorrow class."

"Oh no….I'm so unlucky in my first day, first I haven't get to seat with Hotaru and then second, I was set to be seated with my crush in first year and that annoying guy." Mikan said feeling awkward and totally disappointed.

Everybody packed their things and go out the classroom.

Mikan and Hotaru were on the school grounds waiting for Nobara-chan and Youichi until someone called them.

AN: Wait I forgot to described Nobara and Youichi. (Nobara – A girl with dark green curly hair and have green eyes. Youichi – A tall boy with gray spiky hair and have grayish blue eyes.

"Hey! Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan! Enma said waving at the two. She was with Nori smiling at them. (Enma – Agirl with mid length black hair and violet eyes. Nori – A cute girl with straight dark brown hair and have dark blue eyes.) Mikan was the smallest among them and both of them were also bestfriends of Mikan since elementary.

(The true Mikan was clumsy, noisy, loves to joke, childish, loves to annoy her friends, innocent, immature and stubborn but she always have her angelic smile and golden heart.)

"Hey you two! I've missed you two soo much!" Mikan said hugging Nori and Enma.

"You sure are cute always and you Hotaru-chan, you're still the same but beautiful." Nori said smiling. (Hotaru and Nori have known each other since grade 3.)

"Your still the same Nori." Hotaru said and smiled.

"I guessed you two are classmates now. That's so great of you Mikan-chan since you really are smart just like Hotaru-chan so you can be with her." Nori said chuckled

"Yeah…You were just the top 1 of our class last year hehhe.." Enma said

"Well..I'm not that smart you know..I just rely on studying." Mikan said being humble.

"Still humble huh.."

"Hey!!!Mikan-nee, Hotaru-nee!" Nobara called out, running towards Mikan and Hotaru looking happy.

"Nobara-chan you look so happy. What happened?" Mikan said smiling for seeing Nobara happy.

"I met new friends and I get seated with a cute boy." Nobara said smiled and blushing.

"That's good for you. I know that you will be just fine." Mikan said

"Thanks onee. So I guess these are your friends that you were telling me before?" Nobara said and smiled.

"Yes Nobara-chan..this is Enma and Nori. They were also my bestfriends." Mikan said introducing them to Nobara.

"Hi I'm Nobara Hime, Mikan's cousin. Nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends too." Nobara said and bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you too Nobara-chan." Enma and Nori said bowing down to her also.

"So Mikan-chan this was your cousin you were telling us about. She sure is cute you know..Just like you." Enma said.

"Where is Youichi anyway?" Nori asked.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it that guy isn't here yet." Mikan said searching for Youichi.

"Youichi-nii said that he will not go home with us today because he was with his friends." Nobara said

"I guess he was with them to have computer games." Mikan said

"Youichi-kun sure was smart before and even always at the class A and ranked number two. But he just wasted it by llearning computer games instead. Oh how I wish that he can transfer his intelligence to me." Nori said having her day dream again.

"I guess we separate our ways now. Bye Mikan and Nobara-chan." Hotaru said having Nori and Enma with her.

"Jan e Mikan-chan" Nori and Enma said.

"Take care" Nobara-chan said

"Yeah see you tomorrow guys." Mikan said waving at them. 'But I really hate to see tomorrow since that I will be seated with that Hyuuga guy.

Hotaru, Nori and Enma went on their separate ways.

Mikan and Nobara-chan was on their way home when Mikan suggested that…

"Hey Nobara-chan can we go to the pearl shake stall? I love to have chocolate shake you know." Mikan said

"Yeah. I think I would have cookies and cream." Nobara said looking excited.

"IKIMASHOU!!" Mikan said forgetting tomorrow.

Mikan and Nobara-chan went inside the pearl shakes stall and sit at the table.

"Konnichiwa! What's your order young ladies?" The waiter asked.

"I will have cookies and cream shake please and chocolate mousse." Nobara-chan said

"I will have chocolate shake please!" Mikan said

"I will have chocolate shake please! Natsume said.

Natsume and Mikan said it at the same time. They looked at each other.

Mikan was quite that Natsume, Ruka and his group of friends were here too.

"I guess that you also ordered the same order as me so I will notice you." Natsume said looking intently at Mikan and smirked.

Mikan just said a plain "NO" and smiled. 'Wahh how dare he…this guy get easily into my nerves..What a jerk he is..It doesn't mean that all girls in our school liked him means I also like him. Wahh I want to strangle him..especially that smirk on his face was really annoying.' Mikan thought quite annoyed but didn't show it because she didn't want to pull off her mask.

Natsume was about to retort back when Ruka stopped him. Natsume went back to his self and continue his order and chat with his friends.

"Oh add some strawberry cheesecake please." Mikan said to the waiter having a sweet yet scary voice.

The waiter quickly nodded and gave them their orders.

Mikan and Nobara finished eating then proceed to go home.

Natsume lookes at Mikan intently when she was about to walk out the stall.

"Hey Natsume! You're never like that to a girl before. Does Mikan Sakura caught your attention?" Koko said having a smug face. 'I know what you're thinking Natsume.'

"Definitely not." Natsume said emotionless.

Ruka felt jealous and look at them. He thought 'Does Natsume liked Mikan too?'

Koko, Mochu, Yuu, Tsuji and Kitsuneme continue to tease Mikan when Natsume said "No I'm not. Urusai" Natsume said irritated.

"Maybe not…"Ruka whispered and smiled.

^________^ Does Natsume liked Mikan? Hehhehe Pls. continue to read the next chapters.

Please give me some comments and reviews about this. I only have one review you see T_T.


	5. Chapter 5 Start of Friends or Enemies?

**Chapter 5 The start of friendship or enemies?**

When Mikan got home, her father prepared her a special dish and her Mother I already there.

"Tadaima.." Mikan said going inside.

"Okaerinasai Mi-chan!" Yuka said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm glad your home mom!" Mikan said quite happy seeing her mother.

"Well…How's your first day? Is there any cute and handsome boys there?" Yuka said grinning at her.

"Well..it's ok..and no there's no CUTE AND HANDSOME boys in THERE too."Mikan said annoyed at what happened before.

"Hahaha..Well I think there is." Yuka said grinning and teasing her daughter.

"Yeah Mikan that's right..I'am the most handsome guy after all," Narumi said butting in and hugging his wife.

"Of course dad..hahaha." Mikan said laughing.

"Let's eat Mi-chan, it's your favorite dish. It's roasted chicken with chiken soup. I hope you'll like eat." Narumi said smiling at her daughter.

They all went to the dining room and eat.

Mikan tasted it and it really is quite delicious. "Oh..this is extremely good dad.. I really like it." Mikan said digging up for more.

"Yeah…It's really good darling." Yuka said smiling at her husband.

"Well thank you." Narumi said kissing her on the cheek.

"Eeewww….That's gross dad. Quit doing it in front of me." Mikan said chuckling but happy knowing that her parent loves each other. 'I hope someday I will be like them too.' Mikan thought and smiled.

They continued eating until all of them were finished. Mikan suggested that she is going to be the one who will clean the dishes.

Mikan walked up to her room and think for a moment.

**Mikan's POV**

Well it isn't my unlucky day after all. All thanks to my father's cooking. Oh..I guess starting tomorrow I will be seated besides Hyuuga and Nogi. I think I will not just talk to Hyuuga so I will not make a fool of myself. Talking to Nogi must be better.

I guess I should sleep now since I need to wake early.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was about to go to sleep when her mother knocked into her room. Mikan gladly invite her mother and made them sit on her bed.

"Hey..Mom what's up?." Mikan said starting a conversation.

"Well….I just want to tell and ask you something." Yuka said smiling.

"What is it mom?" Mikan said curious.

"Well..I know that you're back in class A now, so I just want you to enjoy your studies and live your life. Don't push yourself too hard. I know that I will be proud on anything you do because I know that you're a good and intelligent daughter." Yuka said hugging Mikan.

"Thanks Mom! I will study hard for you but don't expect too much in me because my new classmates are all smart. But I will always keep my mind and heart in everything I will do just for you and Dad." Mikan said closing her eyes and hugging her mother back.

Yuka looked at her daughter and said "Anyway did you find cute guys in there?" Yuka said teasing her daughter.

Mikan looked up at her mother and said "Well…hmm..yes mom but there's one guy who annoys me so much. He keeps smirking at me. And he is the most popular guy in school, he even have this Natsume-Ruka fans club. But it doesn't mean that I like him too since all girls go crazy about him." Mikan said putting so much anger in her voice.

"Well…You'll never know. The more you hate, the more you love." Yuka said teasing and laughing at her daughter.

"No Mom…I don't believe in that saying "It's like the more hate is the more you hate". And it's so unexpected that this guy will be seated besides me." Mikan said puffing her cheeks out.

"Well that's so cute of you Mi-chan. Anyways what type of guy do you like anyway? I bet there are many boys admire you because your sooo kawaii." Yuka said pinching Mikan's cheeks.

"Well…..I like someone whose like a prince charming, kind, helpful, generous, and smart." Mikan said imagining her prince charming.

"Its Ruka isn't it? You like him back in first year right?" Yuka said smiling.

"Well I don't have any feelings with him anymore since I think he likes someone else." Mikan said smiling at her mother. "But..well maybe I will like him again since he seats besides me." Mikan said a bit embarrassed.

"And I want someone who is really caring, accepts me from who I am, protective of me and when I'm with him I want to feel like a secure and safe, I want to feel so right in his arms, when I held his hands I want to feel it warm since mines are always cold and I will love him as who he is. That will be my first love then." Mikan said blushing.

"Well..That really is a first love. I hope you will your first love someday." Yuka said chuckling.

"But Mom..please don't say this things to Dad okay since he is so strict when it come to boys." Mikan said having her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course baby. Go to sleep now and I will go our room now." Yuka said preparing to leave

"Wait Mom can you atleast stay here until I fell asleep?" Mikan said pleading at her mother.

"Alright Mi-chan." Yuka said and laid down beside her daughter.

When Mikan was already asleep, Yuka go to their room and saw that Narumi was already sleeping.

Yuka laid down and preparing to sleep when Narumi hugged her and said "I know she will be alright." Narumi said and smiled while his eyes are close. "Yeah..I know she will." Yuka said hugging her husband back.

**The next day**

Mikan do her daily rountines having her bath and fixing her hair in pigtails as always. She ate her breakfast with Narumi and prepares to leave with her cousins. (Her Mom already left for work.). She drove off to school with her cousins.

"Goodbye Dad..See you later." Mikan said and kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Bye Mi-chan.. Have fun." Narumi said waving at her daughter.

Mikan walked besides Nobara and Youichi.

"Goodluck Nobara-chan." Mikan said waving at Nobara since she already know where her room was.

Mikan and Youichi was the only one left walking to reach their classroom. Both of their classrooms were on the 3rd floor. Many boys were glaring at Youichi and Many girls were envious of Mikan thinking that they are a couple.

"Ne Youichi…everybody is staring at us as if were aliens you know." Mikan said blushing a little bit "Maybe they mistaken as a couple again."

"Just let them be, sooner or later they will know that we're cousins anyway. And this will gain popularity for me among girls." Youichi said smirking.

Mikan already reached her classroom and said "See you later Youichi. Are you going to walk home with us?" Mikan asked

"Maybe I guess.." Youichi said smiling a little bit. (Youichi was the third popular boy in school.

While Mikan was entering the classroom, crimson red eyes were staring at her.

Natsume glared at Youichi for a while then stared at Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

That's Youichi Hijiri. What is he doing with Mikan? What's his relationship with her anyway? It seems like they have known each other for so long. Well who cares anyway.

Why I feel so angry about it..Well I think should stop this. I'm not planning to fall in love with her. I think she's childish having her hair in pigtails. But I think its cu… WAHH what am I saying?!

**Normal POV**

It seems that their Misaki-sensei is haven't got there yet so Mikan came up to Hotaru first.

"Ohayo gozaimasu.. Hotaru!" Mikan said smiling at Hotaru not attempting to hug her since her classmates will see her.

"Hey idiot." Hotaru said emotionless. "I guess Youichi accomapanied you here."

"Yeah since his classroom is just a meters away from us." Mikan said chuckling.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Ohayo." Mikan said a little bit shy.

"Hey that's Youichi there with you. He's so handsome. You're so lucky!" Anna said having her own fantasies.

"Are you guys going out? He's so popular you know since the top 3 on the most popular guys here." Nonoko said teasing Mikan

"No. I'm his cousin after all." Mikan said smiling at them.

"OHHH..really..that makes sense..after all his middle name was Sakura. You guys surely do alike since both of you were quiet and you are popular among the boys too." Anna said

"hehehe"

Natsume heard it all. He smirked and thought 'Oh I didn't know that she have a cousin here." Natsume was kind of relief on what he heard but didn't know why.

Hotaru smiled and thought "Well if you just know that both of them really are opposites."

"Okay guys..I'm going to my seat now." Mikan said walking up to her seat. Mikan saw Natsume reading a manga with his feet on the desk. She also saw Ruka having his bunny there with him. Mikan was planning to greet them when..

(Mikan was in between Natsume and Ruka)

"Ohayo gozaimasu..Sakura-san" Ruka said smiling at her.

"Ohayo Nogi-kun." Mikan said flashing a smile at him.

Ruka blushed at this and felt a strong breeze between them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hyuuga-kun" Mikan said not flashing a smile at him.

Natsume just continue reading his manga and said "hnn..Nice polka dots you have there". Natsume said looking at Mikan and smirked at her.

'Polka dots?.........OH MY GOD..That's the print of my underwear..the nerve of this guy' Mikan thought and this is where Mikan shows the real her.

"WHYY YOUUUU…PERVERT!!! HOW DARE YOU PEEK AT MY UNDERWEWAR! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO SEE THAT YOU KNOW…..wahhh HOW WILL I MARRY NOW.." Mikan said screaming at the top of her lungs and glaring at Natsume. Her face is all red.

Everyone in the classroom seems to stop on what they were doing and looked at Mikan and Natsume. They were obviously shock at Mikan's reaction especially Ruka scince he was shock to see that in Mikan.

"How unlucky I'am then polka dots." Natsume said smirking at Mikan. 'She soo cute when she's angry' natsume thought

"AND YOU! IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT ALL GIRLS WANT YOUR ATTENTION MEANS I WANT IT TOO..YOU'RE SUCH A JERK…." Mikan was really angry and slapped Natsume hard.

Natsume was quite shock about this and also the other students.

'Oh no Mikan you will gonna be in big trouble.' Hotaru thought.

Natsume glared at Mikan and she also glared at him.

"Hey stop fighting you two" Ruka said calming Mikan and Natsume. 'I never seen Sakura-san this angry before.' Ruka thought quite worried.

Both of them calmed down and look away at each other's faces.

'I've never seen a girl like this before. She's the first girl that slapped me. All I thought that she is going to like me too. She's different among the girls." Natsume thought and take a glimpse of her saw that she's angry. 'I shouldn't have done that I think.' Natsume thought a little bit regretful.

^__________^ it seems that natsume really angered mikan this time. Why Natsume is soo worried. Is he ling her already. And Mikan? Did she change or that's the true Mikan herself? Find out on the next chapters. Keep reading okay and don't forget to give me some comments and reviews.

JA NE!!


	6. Chapter 6 Danger?

**Chapter 6 Danger?**

'I've never seen a girl like this before. She's the first girl that ever slapped me. All I thought that she is going to like me too. She's different among the girls." Natsume thought and take a glimpse of her saw that she's angry. 'I shouldn't have done that I think.' Natsume thought a little bit regretful.

'Oh my I'm sure that Natsume will hate her now. It's no time for me to worry now.' Luna thought secretly smiling. (Luna and Natsume was a love team since both them are popular but they're not together.)

It was then that Sumire stood up. It was clearly evident that she was pissed off at Mikan as she was glaring at her. 'How dare she talk to Natsume like that. All I thought that she was just a quiet and silent girl. And she's even seating with my Natsume and Ruka. I wouldn't let that girl passed this time."

But Misaki-sensei already came in the classroom and the class settled down.

'Your lucky stupid girl but you're going to regret it later. I'm sure Natsume-sama hates you know.' Sumire said having an evil smile.

'Okay class let's on with the lesson.' Misaki-sensei said writing something on the board and lecturing about it.

Mikan was a little bit calm now and thought 'Oh my now my identity is ruined. All thanks to this jerk here.' Mikan thought frowning.

Natsume was not even listening to the teacher not wanting to see Mikan and his classmates.

Ruka was just listening to the teacher but quite worried about Mikan and Natsume. 'I think Natsume have shouldn't done that. Maybe I should apologize later to Sakura-san on behalf of Natsume so that she can forgive him. Ruka thought and smiled.

'Now Mikan had shown her true self to everyone but I'm little bit happy about it though so little by little she can just be herself. But I'm also worried about her since Hyuuga have his fans club and he has a rude attitude. I will protect her no matter what." Hotaru thought having a determined expression.

Classes went on and on until its time for lunch.

"Hey Mikan let's grab some lunch just don't lend me money ok." Hotaru said emotionless

"Yes Hotaru. I have a question for you later." Mikan said quite worried.

"Hey can we have some lunch with you too." Anna said smiling with Nonoko.

"OK.." Mikan said a little bit cheered that these two didn't change on how they look at her.

"Let's go then" Nonoko said.

Mikan and the others were already on the cafeteria. Mikan was sitting with Hotaru and Nonoko with Anna.

"Hey you don't need to buy some lunch I already prepared some bentos for you. It's my gratitude for being friends with you." Mikan said smiling at them.

Mikan gave Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko their Bentos and eat together.

"Thanks Mikan" Hotaru said already digging up. "This is delicious." Hotaru said smiling.

"Yeah Mikan..Thank you for the food." Anna and Nonoko said eating.

"Hey Hotaru. Do you what I did earlier to Hyuuga was wrong? Mikan said looking up at Hotaru.

"I think no but I think yes too. Because I think his fangirls are angry with you. And that Natsume guy is dangerous since he is very powerful into this school because his parents are both CEO. They are very rich idiot." Hotaru said looking intently at Mikan.

Mikan was quite worried about this 'Oh my I think I involved myself in big trouble now. But to think of it, he deserves it anyway since he is such a jerk." Mikan said not giving up.

"What you did earlier was great Mikan-chan" Nonoko said cheering Mikan up.

"Yeah since no one has the guts to do that to Hyuuga-san since all of the students feared him. And to think of that no girl think something of doing like that to him sice evry girl admires him." Anna said grinning.

"Ohh.." Mikan said amazed

The girls are continuing to chat until Ruka came up to them.

"Hey Sakura-san, do you mind if I seat with you?" Ruka said smiling.

"Sure..I don't mind." Mikan said flashing him a smile.

Ruka blushed a bit and said "Hey I want to apologize on behalf of Natsume. I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"There's no need for you to apologize Nogi-kun. But I will try to forgive him since you came up to me just for that." Mikan said cheering up.

"Haha..I know that you have a good heart Sakura-san but I didn't expect you to shout since your voice is always soft." Ruka said laughing

"Well….for the truth I didn't expect it either. I'm just angry at him since he's the first person who angered me this much.

"It's ok. I will just say this later to Natsume so that you two can reconcile." Ruka said.

Ruka and Mikan continue chat and looking happy since its like that they were already close to each other.

All of the girls in the cafeteria are looking at Mikan with envy and the same as the boys to Ruka especially Natsume since he didn't know why.

'Looks like polka is happy with Ruka..what is this feeling?' Natsume thought a little bit angry.

Mikan was having a good time with her friend when Sumire came up to her having her member with her.

"Hey you stupid girl, how dare you talked like that to Natsume-sama? And now your even attracting Ruka-sama so Natsume will forgive you." Sumire said looking angry at Mikan.

"Your Natsume-sama did something wrong and he deserves it. If you're in my situation would you just let him do that to you?" Mikan said a little bit scared but trying to fight it off.

Sumire was quite pissed off and was about to slap her but Hotaru shot her hyper baka gun at her.

"No one can make her cry but me. If anyone of you tries to harm her then you will face the wrath of my hyper baka gun.

"How dare you Imai? This is unforgivable." Sumire said walking off with her comrades calming her.

"Very impressive Imai." Ruka said clapping his hands to Hotaru. "I was about to stopped her but you're faster than what I thought.

Hotaru aims her hyper baka gun to Ruka and said "Wanna try?" Hotaru said emotionless

"No thanks…" Ruka said sweating dropped.

Natsume was quite relief that Hotaru protect Mikan.

"Natsume-kun I think that girl deserves to be slapped don't you think it wasn't you fault anyway." Luna said having her arms around Natsume.

"Tch.." Natsume said and glared at her.

"What's wrong?" Luna said bating her eyelasher at him.

"Nothing…Just get lost." Natsume said getting off Luna and walking off with his friends.

Natsume walked up to Mikan, Ruka and the others and said "Let's go Ruka." Natsume said

"Right Natsume. I'll see you later Sakura-san." Ruka said blushing.

"Hai..Thanks again Nogi-kun." Mikan said smiling at him.

"Ne Natsume that Sakura girl is amazing isn't she?" Kitsuneme said.

"Yeah even Sumire didn't won at her." Koko said smiling as always.

"But what I didn't expect is her reaction towards you earlier. That amazed me the most no one even had the guts to do that to you especially it's a girl." Mochu said having a smug face.

"Oh yeah but I think it's not Sakura-san's fault anyway." Yuu said protecting Mikan

"hnnn.."Natsume said and glared at him for a moment.

"What I mean is…" Yuu said but Natsume just shrugged it off.

"Looks like Luna is jealous since you're the love team in this school anyway? Do you even mind her? Koko said

"Now that you've mentioned it..I'm so irritated with that girl especially when you guys started teasing us back then. She always cling to me like a monkey like we're a couple or something. She only likes my looks and money anyways." Natsume said emotionless.

"Yeah I guess. She's pretty but not good enough for you Natsume." Ruka said smiling. "You don't even tell us whose your first love Natsume." Ruka said pretending to be angry.

"I don't have any." Natsume said

All the students seem to be in the classroom already and now it's time for English. The teacher for this is Rina-sensei.

Classes went on then Rina-sensei decided to give them some work activities.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit boring I promise to you that the next chapter will be exciting…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Class Activity**

"Good afternoon class" Rina-sensei said having a happy face and scanning all the students.

"Konnichiwa Rina-sensei!" All the students greeted their teacher except for Natsume.

"I see, it seems that I will be your teacher again class A. It's nice to see you again Mikan-chan and Mai-chan." Rina-sensei said smiling at the both of them.

"It's nice to see you too sensei" Mikan said blushing.

"Alright class let's on with the lesson and you will have your activity later." Rina-sensei then starts with her lesson.

It seems that Mikan listens attentively while Natsume secretly glances at Mikan.

"Okay, here's your activity for today. In this activity, you will have to work in pairs. You will ask each other based on the categories likes and dislikes, kind of person you love and hate, favorite food, hobbies, impression to each other. Then you will write what can say about him/her. Is that clear?" Rina-sensei said.

"Let's start with the pairing." Rina-sensei said.

The other students already have their pairs then…

"Luna and Natsume"

Some of the boys whistled as if teasing Natsume and Luna together. While the girls are having anime tears. Natsume just shrugged and glared at them. 'Oh no this ugly hag was paired up to me again.' Natsume thought looking annoyed.

Luna was blushing and enjoying these. 'I'm lucky that I'm paired up with Natsume-kun especially since we're love team. I think Natsume sure is going to fall in love with me.' Luna said smiling at Natsume and fluttering her eyelashes while Natsume just looked away 'Eeww..I feel like gagging up' Natsume thought

"Sumire and Mochu"

"Kitsuneme and Mai"

"Yuu and Nonoko"

"Koko and Anna"

"Hotaru and Tsuji"

"Then Mikan and Ruka" Rina-sensei said checking the list of names. "All done" Rina-sensei said smiling.

"hehe..let's work together Ruka. Just write anything you want, okay?" Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

"H-Hai Sakura-san." Ruka said blushing. "You too..feel free to write anything about me." He said smiling back at Mikan. 'Sakura-san sure is cute especially when she smiles.' Ruka thought.

It seems the boys began to cheer on and tease Mikan and Ruka. While some other boys whispers something like "Nogi-kun sure is lucky that he have Sakura-san with." While the girls "Sakura-san seems not to mind at all but she's really lucky."

'Why must Ruka got paired up with polka dots?!' Natsume thought quite irritated. 'Well I think I should have polka dots instead so that I can apologize to her in a different way.' Natsume thought grinning.

It was then Natsume interrupt Rina-sensei.

"Wait sensei. Can I have Polka dots instead?" Natsume said smirking.

"NA-NANDE?!!" Mikan shout quite furious. "Are you insane" Mikan whispered glaring at him. 'Please say no sensei say no…' Mikan thought having her puppy dog eyes at Rina-sensei.

"How chilidish you are then." Natsume whispered back and smirked. Mikan just glared her eyes at him and pouted. "Hmmph..I think you the one who's being childish here." Mikan said sticking out her tongue to him.

"No I guess" Natsume said amused.

'It's the first time Natsume request something like that and to think that it's Mikan. No wonder since Mikan is soo cute. But I didn't expect something like that to Natsume since I don't see any girl who have taken his interest just a love team with Koizumi Luna but he didn't seems to be interested with that girl. But Mikan seems to be awkward with him, it's also the first time Mikan I see her disagree with her pair. Well, I think that they will make a loveydovey couple.' Rina-sensei thought smiling and have decided.

"Do you mind Mr. Nogi?" Rina-sensei said looking at Ruka. Natsume also looked at Ruka emotionless.

"I guess sensei since you have no choice but to obey him." Ruka said sweat dropping then Natsume smiled at him.

"Alright..very well then Mr. Hyuuga." Rina-sensei said quite amused. "I'm sorry Ms. Sakura, I have no choice but to agree with him." Rina-sensei said pretending to have a sad smile.

"But sensei…" Mikan softly whispered then glared at Natsume.

"Is it okay now Sakura-san?" Rina-sensei said.

"H-Hai.." Mikan said flashing a smile to her. 'It's okay I guess since Rina-sensei is so kind to me back then."

The class seems to freeze. It is quite shocking since they just had a fight this morning. 'Is he planning to have revenge?' The whole class thought.

'What's in your mind Hyuuga?" Hotaru said quite shock but stay emotionless.

'It seems that Natsume is planning on something. Oh well I will let it pass for now. Maybe he is planning to apologize to Sakura-san." Ruka thought a little bit jealous.

"What how can that be?!" Luna thought glaring at Mikan. The fan girls seems to be angry at Mikan especially Sumire.

"But Natsume-kun didn't you hate that girl?!" Sumire said pointing at Mikan.

"Shut up ugly hug!" Natsume said glaring daggers at Sumire.

"Settle down Hyuuga-kun." Rina-sensei said calming Natsume. "Okay let's continue then, you will pick a paper in this box." Rina-sensei said showing a box that is full of different kinds of papers.

"There are different kinds of paper here in this box. The heart shape is all about love, Clover is all about hobbies, Diamond likes and dislikes, Spaid is favorite food then Star will be impression to each other. Each pair will pick a paper in this box w/o them knowing then that will be the paper you will be writing on and about." Rina-sensei said explaining.

The class seems to understand it all as the teacher called each pair to pick their category.

"Sumire and Mochu - Clover"

"Kitsuneme and Mai - Star"

"Yuu and Nonoko - Diamond"

"Koko and Anna - Spaid"

"Hotaru and Tsuji - Spaid"

"Luna and Ruka - Diamond"

"Mikan and Natsume Love"

"It seems that only Mikan and Natsume pair got the heart shape." Rina sensei said chuckling.

The whole class tease Mikan and Natsume except the rabid fan girls of Natsume especially Luna and the soon-to-be-fan boys of Mikan.

"Alright…You're so lucky Natsume." Ruka thought a little bit sad and envious.

"I can't believe it?! Well let's see if you will survive stupid girl" Sumire said grinning maliciously.

"I will not let you take away my Natsume, Sakura-san" Luna thought glaring.

"Wahh…..what have you done" Mikan said puffing her cheeks out at Natsume. "Are you trying to take revenge one me?"

"I guess this and that is the real you isn't it?" Natsume said smirking and looking intently at her.

Mikan widened her eyes. She was shocked about this and words came nothing from her.

"I-I….I.." Mikan didn't continue her speech because the bell already rang out.

"Oh my it's already time….It seems that you will do this activity in your home and pass it tomorrow." Rina-sensei said "Goodbye class"

"Arigatou sensei" The students said.

All of the students packed up their things then leave.

"How can we do this then" Mikan ask to Natsume still annoyed.

"We do it in your house" Natsume said emotionless.

"Aww…how about your house then?" Mikan said didn't want to invite Natsume in her house.

"My parents are having their visitors there" Natsume said smirking.

Mikan sighed giving up and said "Alright…"

"I will just go to your house then" Natsume said walking off.

'Did he even know where my house is?' Mikan thought confused 'Hahaha maybe he didn't, he just forgot to ask. Yey for me! Mikan thought and smiled.

AN: Idiot Mikan she didn't even know that she can't do it without her partner because it's for two.

Mikan already left the classroom and walking off with Hotaru.

"You seem so happy Idiot" Hotaru said…

"It's nothing Hotaru..But I'm really sad that I've got to work with Hyuuga and not you or even just Ruka." Mikan said feeling down again.

"I have a bet you will fall for that guy" Hotaru said emotionless.

"What the hell? That's a BIG BIG NO Hotaru…my type is a prince charming not a JERK!" Mikan said puffing her cheeks out at Hotaru.

"Oh its Nobara-chan already" Mikan said waving at Nobara who was running up to them.

"Let's go Mikan-nee." Nobara-chan said smiling.

"Hey..what's up?" Nori said walking up to them.

"Guess what I just met the biggest jerk I've ever seen" Mikan said narrowing her eyes.

"And its Natsume Hyuuga" Hotaru said

"Really??? Enma said amused

"He's the most popular guy in school Mikan-chan and his family is rich how can that be a jerk? Nobara-chan amazed.

"No he's still a jerk." Mikan said having a dangerous smile.

"Oh that reminds me, he also has a sister her name is Aoi, she's my classmate you know." Nobara-chan said smiling.

"Really I didn't know that. What is she like then?" Mikan said curious.

"She has short hair with a color of raven locks just like her brother's and her eyes were crimson red just like Hyuuga-kun. She also has a very good attitude and very nice to everyone. She is just so kawaiiii." Nobara-chan said admiring Aoi.

"Wow that's great…Those two are opposites then." Mikan said smiling. 'No wonder that his little sister is cute since he is kind of hand--….ehhh what am I thinking" Mikan thought blushing and swaying her head back and fourth.

"Hey what's with you idiot?" Hotaru said annoyed so she aimed her hyper baka gun at Mikan.

"N-N-Nothing Hotaru." Mikan said sweat dropped and having a nervous smile.

'What does that Hyuuga mean about this and that is the real you?....wahh its all because of him that my mask fell off…"Mikan thought thinking hard and narrowing her eyes but smiled. "But its okay I guess since he didn't do anything to me when I slapped him. I think I owe him an apology too." Mikan said and smiled.

^_________^ Is it good…? Looks like Sumire and Luna are jealous to Mikan. Will Ruka and Natsume bestfriends will turn into rivals? Will Natsume find Mikan's house or he just forgot to ask her? Let's see on the next chapter. Please give me some reviews and comments.


	8. Chapter 8 NANDE!

**Chapter 8 NANDE??!!**

Youichi walked in front of Mikan and the others.

"Let's go already hag." Youichi said emotionless.

"Mou….Don't call me that" Mikan shouted at Youichi then come along.

"Let's go already Nobara-chan. Let's leave this idiot here." Youichi said laughing.

"Youichi-nii matte..Mikan-nee let's go already." Nobara-chan said tagging Mikan along.

"Jan e guys!" Mikan said waving at them being dragged by Youichi.

"Those two are always like that." Hotaru said smiling.

"Hyuuga-kun somehow resembles Youichi isn't it?" Nori said looking at Enma.

"Yeah…" Enma said looking at Nori. "Looks like some boys and girls didn't know that they are cousins hehe." She said having a nervous smile since boys were glaring at Youichi while girls are glaring at Mikan.

Mikan and the others already got home.

"I'm home" Mikan said while leaving her shoes at the tatami mat.

"Okaerinasai Mi-chan!" Narumi said greeting her daughter.

"I see kaa-san is still not here." Mikan said wondering around.

"Oh yes..since your early Mi-chan. Why so early anyway? Narumi said questioning his daughter.

"Oh dad we're going to have a guess today." Mikan said looking at her dad.

"Really? I will make a special dish for today." Narumi said preparing to cook.

"No need dad. We're just going to make our homework activity for today since I have a pair." Mikan said waving her hand to her dad.

"No…Mikan-chan this is the first time you invite a friend. So I will make special dinner for that lovely guess okay? Narumi said patting Mikan on the head.

"Okay…dad..just do what you want." Mikan said smiling. Inside Mikan's head 'That's no lovely guess dad..and let me tell you but I wouldn't first tell since my partner is a boy. Dad is strict when it comes to boys you know.' Mikan thought sweating dropped.

"I'm going to change already dad." Mikan said entering inside her room.

"Okay..I'm going to cook now." Narumi said wearing an apron.

"Home atlast" Mikan said hopping in to her bed.

"I wonder what my dad reaction will be. When he found that it is boy. I'm sure that he is going to scare him away like the other boys who try to court me." Mikan said standing up and changing to her clothes. "That's great then so that jerk will realized that he is nothing but a jerk but Oh I forgot I'm at fault too..Well I'm just going to explain it to dad." Mikan said puffing her cheeks out.

Mikan already wear her house clothes which is a pink tank top and a black shorts. She is still having her pigtails.

"Oh well I guess I'm just going to help dad and wait for Hyuuga." Mikan said going downstairs to help her dad.

**On the other hand**

Natsume and Ruka were in the Hyuuga mansion. Natsume was fixing himself while Ruka was playing with his bunny.

"Hey Natsume. Do you like Mikan Sakura?" Ruka said looking at Natsume.

Natsume was just drinking his milk when Ruka said that and choke it.

"No…definitely not Ruka. What makes you say that?" Natsume said yelling at Ruka and his face was heating up.

"Nothing. It's just..it seems like you're interested in her. You've never like this to a girl before especially you picked Sakura-san instead of Luna and you didn't do home works." Ruka said looking seriously at Natsume.

"Oh It's just so fun to tease her you know since she's easily annoyed by me you know. And I bet she's angry with me." Natsume said smirking.

"Ohhh…I see." Ruka said smiling at Natsume. 'Maybe he wants to apologize to her.'

Natsume and Ruka go outside then to the garage.

"I'm going now Ruka! How about your homework with Luna?" Natsume said prepaing his BMW car.

"Oh yeah I forgot…I think I'm going now then." Ruka said preparing to leave with his car. "See you tomorrow Natsume, by the way you know where Mikan lives?" Ruka said curious.

"Hnn.. I have sources you know." Natsume said hopping in to his car and drove off.

"Just as I expected to you Natsume." Ruka said smiling and drove off.

It was already 4:30 yet Mikan and Narumi was still not finished and Natsume is still not coming. Mikan decided to just call Natsume and find his number in the directory. She was about to call him when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it dad." Mikan said leaving her dad in the kitchen.

Mikan opened the door and came to see Natsume who was smirking back at her. Mikan widened her eyes and thought "How did he know where my house is?"

**Inside Natsume's head**

'Wow she's even cuter wearing her normal clothes. Oh she likes strawberries too huh?' Natsume thought smirking.

"Aren't you going to let me in polka dots or should I say Ichigo-kara?" Natsume said smirking.

"Wahhh….How dare peek in my underwear again? You really are a pervert don't you." Mikan said accusing and yelling at him.

"No I'm not you're the one who's pervert here because you're the one who is showing them to me." Natsume said having a big smug on his face.

"KYAAAA….I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU IN!" Mikan said closing the door shut but Narumi stopped her and opened the door.

"Ohhh…why didn't you let our lovely guess in Mikan" Narumi said scoling Mikan.

Narumi looked at the guess and said "Oh our lovely guess is a boy, see?" Narumi said smiling at Mikan then quickly looked back at Natsume.

"WAHHHH…A B-B—BBB-BOY!" Narumi said yelling and quickly looked at Mikan "Mi-chan you said that you don't like boys right..And now you have a boyfriend. I thought I was you first love." Narumi said shaking Mikan and having anime tears.

"No dad my teacher got him paired up with me to make our homework activities." Mikan said explaining to her dad.

Not until Natsume interrupt and said "Good afternoon Mr. Sakura, I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said smiling politely at Narumi.

'How come you can smile like that? That's no use on dad you know' Mikan thought but there was a little bit blush in her cheeks.

"Hyuuga? The one who owned the biggest Hotels and Resorts and CEOs with many big restaurants and etc." Narumi said quite shocked then his expression has changed and quickly grabbed Natsume's hands and shake it continuously. "Nice to meet you Hyuuga-kun. I'm so glad that you are paired up with my daughter." Narumi said smiling at Natsume.

"You didn't tell me that your partner is Hyuuga-san Mi-chan." Narumi said scolding her.

"But dad…….you're supposed to be angry right since he's a boy. And you don't like boys to get close to me right?" Mikan said eyeing her dad suspiciously.

"I think he's a nice guy Mikan." Narumi said smiling.

"Mouuu…he's not nice at all." Mikan said puffing her cheeks out.

"Don't be rude now Mi-chan." Narumi said "Okay don't worry Hyuuga-san you're free to get close to Mikan or even court her."

"Wahhh…dad stop saying that!! It's embarrassing you know. And I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Mikan said frowning and glaring at Natsume.

"Thanks Mr. Sakura. But you're daughter doesn't like me so I'm just going home." Natsume said smirking at Mikan and pretending to leave.

"No Hyuuga-san Mi-chan didn't mean that." Narumi said letting Natsume in. "Now, now Mikan don't be rude. Now escort him upstairs so you could start your homework into your room and Hyuuga-san you're free to have your dinner here. Please make yourself at home." Narumi said smiling.

"Arigatou Mr. Sakura." Natsume smiled back politely.

"I'm just going to cook okay. Now take care of Hyuuga-kun Mi-chan." Narumi said patting Mikan's head who is pouting and quickly go to the kitchen.

Mikan and Natsume so upstairs and entered her room.

"Wow…your room is soo small it's like my bathroom back in my house." Natsume said looking around her room.

"Well excuse me because this is only what we got." Mikan said closing her eyes and looking in the other direction.

"No..I'm just kidding. It's really great." Natsume said laughing.

Mikan's room was decorated with strawberries with a pink color background and the sailings were colored orange. Her bed is orange with many stuff toys in it. She also have anime posters and manga and a personal computer.

Mikan looked at him and amused. 'Wow I didn't know that he can laugh." Mikan thought and laughed too.

"Wow…I didn't know you can laugh too." Mikan said smiling at him.

"Hnn.." Natsume just looked away and cover his face with his bangs because he's blushing.

"You really like anime don't you?" Natsume said looking at the anime stuffs in her room.

"Yeah..I'm an anime fanatic you know. You read mangas too right since I saw you reading manga earlier." Mikan said

"Yeah…So that means you were looking at me than?" Natsum said smirking back

"No I'm not. I'm just interested in the Manga you know." Mikan said crossing her arms.

"Hn…Let's on with the work then." Natsume said.

Mikan get their heart shaped papers and ballpen.

"Okay what questions will we write?" Mikan asked looking at Natsume.

"Well..let's start in "What is love for you." Mikan said writing it in the paper.

Natsume also write it and said "Love is a magic word that would make you feel so right." Natsume said a little bit embarrassed.

Mikan write it down and smiled.

"Well for me "Love is something that you don't expect to come but you expect to feel." Mikan said closing her eyes and smiling.

Natsume write it also down.

"What's the next question then?" Natsume said

"What type of person do you hate?" Mikan said smirking and also writing it down.

"Well the type of person I hate is childish, annoying, dense and an idiot." Natsume said smirking back.

"Well I hate someone who have some nerve to pissed me off, a conceited jerk, annoying, who irritates and tease me a lot." Mikan said. Saying it right in front of Natsume's face.

"hahahhaha.."Mikan said laughing like crazy.

"Why do you always pissed me off anyway?" Mikan said tilting her head into one side.

"Because you're so cute when you're angry." Natsume said and smirked.

Mikan blushed at that and said "stop joking around."

"Yeah too cute for an idiot." Natsume said and pinch her cheeks.

Mikan looked down with her bangs covering her eyes and strangle Natsume.

Mikan puched and kicked but Natsume dodge it all. When Mikan was punching himin the hand…she stepped on something and fell off to the bed with Natsume on top of her.

Mikan widened her eyes so as Natsume. Both of them were blushing and speechless. They continue to stare for minutes while Natsume think 'She looks more beautiful when this close.' He slowly inch his face to her and for that Mikan started panicking not until the door swing open and there was Mikan's mom looking at them with a shocked.

Mikan was startles at it and pushed Natsume off.

"No mom..it's not what you think it is.!" Mikan said waving both of her hands.

Yuka came to hug her child and said "Oh I'm so proud of Mi-chan. You have a handsome boyfriend you got there." Yuka said looking at Natsume.

"Konnichiwa Ms. Sakura." Natsume said and smiled at her.

"No Mom. He's not my boyfriend and we're just partners in our homework. And I just accidentally slipped so we end up in a position like that." Mikan said convincing her Mom.

"Aww…. Oh well make yourself at home Natsume I will be back when dinner is ready." Yuka said leaving both of them.

Mikan slowly looks at Natsume but looked away when Natsume also looked at her.

'What's this feeling I feel soo awkward around him. My heart is beating so fast." Mikan said blushing and putting her hand to her chest.

'Oh my, what got into me just now?" Natsume thought covering his eyes. 'My face is also heating up and I think my heart is going to explode. What is this feeling?"

Mikan finally decided to break the awkward feeling and speak.

"Hey…why so polite to my mother and father. You're even smiling at the." Mikan said eyeing Natsume suspiciously.

"It's just natural to do so." Natsume said emotionless.

"Let's on with the last question." Mikan said as if nothing happened.

"Hnn.." Natsume finally broke out at his strange feeling and looked at Mikan.

"How about who is your first love?" Mikan asked and said "But I still don't have my first love you know." Mikan said puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah me too.." Natsume said "How about what kind of person will you find your special first love." Natsume said emotionless.

"Yeah you're right that's good I think." Mikan said writing it down.

"Well for me, I want someone who will make me feel so safe and secure, someone who I will trust, he will love me as who I 'am, protect me as if I'm a princess and he's my knight. He will be my inspiration and simple joy." Mikan said having an angelic smile.

Natsume gazed at her for a moment then write it all down.

"Well how about you?" Mikan asked

"Just a simple girl who treats me as who I am not because of my looks, money and wealth. I want a girl who will love me as who I' am." Natsume said smiling.

'Wow he's smiling.' Mikan thought and was mesmerized by Natsume smiling.

"I hope you will find that girl someday Hyuuga." Mikan said flashing a smile at him.

'She's coming this way already I think.' Natsume said and smirked. "Can you please stop calling me Hyuuga, Hyuuga here, Hyuuga this, Hyuuga that, just call me Natsume." Natsume said and grinned.

"Oh right Natsume." Mikan said and smiled. "He's not a bad guy after all. Maybe this is his way of saying sorry,"

Natsume just blushed when Mikan called him by his name.

"And you will be……" Natsume said then "Polka dots…." Natsume said smirked and laughing.

"Mouuu your so mean….!!!" Mikan said and yelled at him.

"Hey anyway…why do you act so different to others when it comes to school anyway?" Natsume said emotionless but curious.

"Well it's my protection you know..so they will continue to respect me and they will not know my weakness." Mikan said a little bit sad "You see back in elementary I have many friends back there except for Hotau and the others but one time I heard them gossiping about me on how foolish I am and they are just using me so the teacher will not reprimand them. S o I decided to put on my mask since and now then." Mikan said smiling a sad smile.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Natsume said and smiled. "You know it is nice to see you just to be yourself like when you're around me."

Mikan was taken back at his words. It's the first time a guy ever told her something like that and it feels so right.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe little by little I will show my real self to the others too." Mikan said and giving him a big smile.

"You know I apologized for my actions earlier since I slapped you so hard." Mikan said bowing to Natsume.

"You know you're the first girl who ever slapped me and pick a fight on me you know." Natsume said pinching Mikan's cheeks.

"Owww..that hurts you know." Mikan said holding her cheek.

"Okay I apologize too." Natsume whispered.

"You're so kind after all." Mikan said patting his head.

"No I'm not." Natsume fight back.

"You're an angel Natsume hahahhaa.."Mikan said laughing.

"Hnn…just say what you want ichigo-kara." Natsume said smirking.

"Hmmphhh.." Mikan said and both of them just laugh.

Yuka came upstairs and opened Mikan's door. She smiled at seeing them laughing. "Maybe this Natsume guy will help Mikan to be true to herself." Yuka thought and smiled.

"Hey Mi-chan it's already time for dinner." Yuka said

"Hai..Mom." Mikan said "Come on, Natsume. Have dinner with us it's the least I can do to say thank you." Mikan said and smiled.

Natsume was mesmerized by Mikan's smile and quickly hide his blush. "Hnn.."

Mikan and Nastume already got downstairs and together with Yuka they go the dining room.

"Here's a special dish made by me for Mikan's boyfriend." Narumi said preparing the cheesy carbonara, macaroni creamy soup and strawberry cheesecake with orane pulp juices.

"Sorry for bothering you to made these dishes to me." Natsume said

"Oh..You see it's the first time Mikan invite a friend besides Hotaru." Narumi said smiling at him.

"Let's now eat shall we." Yuka said preparing to eat.

"ITADAKIMASU!" All of them said.

"Wow it really is delicious. You really are a good cook Mr. Sakura." Natsume said amazed by its taste. 'I envy polka since she have a happy family like this. At home we have lots of foods there but when I eat it seems that the foods are very cold but they are quite expensive and high class. It's because both my parents are always busy but I'm still since sometimes Mom cooked for me too.." Natsume said looking at the laughing Mikan.

"It's a pleasure to receive a compliment from you Hyuuga-san." Narumi said scratching his head.

"Here Natsume have some strawberry cake." Yuka said slicing a cake for him. "It's Mikan's favorite you know. Since childhood she likes strawberries." Yuka said smiling.

"Really? We're the same. Strawberries are my favorite too." Natsume said smirking at Mikan.

"Mou…Pervert." Mikan said puffing out her cheeks.

"Whatever." Natsume said then began finishing his food.

Everybody already finished eating so it was also about time for Natsume to leave since the time is already 8:30PM.

"I guess this is goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." Natsume said bowing down to them.

"Please come and visit again okay." Narumi said smiling at Natsume.

"Sure I guess." Natsume smirked at Mikan while she just shrugged. "And also thanks for the great dinner." Natsume said.

"Thanks..It's also a pleasure to meet the heir of Hyuuga. After all I can see that you're a good guy and I think Mikan likes you too." Narumi said chuckling.

"Yes I like you as my friend too." Mikan said flashing him a smile. "We're friends now okay."

"Whatever Polka dots." Natsume said smirking.

"Hey Mikan why don't you accompany Hyuuga to the gate?" Yuka said

"Awww Do I have tooo..??" Mikan said pouting but seeing her Mom's scary expression she said "Oh alright."

"Come on Polka, accompany me." Natsume said more like ordering her to do so.

Mikan accompanied Natsume to reached the gate and now it's time for Natsume to leave.

"See you tomorrow Natsume. And thanks a lot." Mikan said having her charming smile.

"Yeah.." Natsume said and smirked.

Natsume was already walking to go home but he looked back when he saw that Mikan is calling and running towards him. She was saying like "Natsume your homework paper!" Mikan said while runnin

When she was only a meter away to Natsume, she tripped. Mikan was expecting to fall on the ground but there were strong arms who hugged her so she wouldn't fall.

Natsume saw that Mikan tripped and was about to fall so he quickly catch her by hugging her.

Mikan was quite shocked about this and looked up at Natsume.

**Mikan's POV**

'Oh my I didn't know that Natsume was this good looking and his eyes were totally crimson red and I can see something in it but I don't what it is . It feels so warm in his hug. I feel so safe and protected. What is this feeling?'Mikan said blushing as she felt a spark in her body.' Mikan thought staring at Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

'Polka dots sure is clumsy but she is really cute and having her this close to me feels so right. She also has this big brown hazel eyes with full of expressions and her hair is totally golden brown. Her slender body is just so right to be in my arms.' Natsume thought also staring at Mikan.

**Normal POV**

Natsume and Mikan continue staring at each other until both of them realized their position and both looked away with red faces.

Mikan broked the silence and handed Natsume his paper work.

"Thanks again." Mikan said and quickly run to go home.

Natsume was just staring at her retreating form and and also retreat back with a smile on his face.

=^_________^= kyaaaa how sweet…IS IT GOOD? GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE.

And I would also like to thank the readers and the people who gave me some reviews and comments especially karenangelica09, luckystar222, and natsumikan0909. Domo Arigatou gozaimashita.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy snapped

**Chapter 9 Jealousy snapped**

Mikan was preparing to sleep now and thought "What was that just now?" Mikan said blushing. I felt like my stomach is churning upside down. What is this?" Mikan thought clutching her heart which is beating fast.

Mikan thought and smiled 'Oh just forget about that. It's just nothing I guess.'

She already fell into a deep slumber.

At Natsume's house

Natsume was just lying on his bed and put his hand on his forehead 'That girl is so clumsy.' Natsume said and smiled.

**On the next day**

"See you later Mi-chan." Narumi said waving at Mikan who was going outside for school. "Oh and here don't forget to give this to Natsume. It's a chocolate chips with strawberries." Narumis said handing her a pack with a ribbon on it.

"Ok. I'm going now dad!" Mikan said walking off and calling her cousins.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Nobara-chan." Mikan said pinching Nobara's cheeks. "Your so kawaii." Mikan said smiling.

"Wahh Mikan-nee stop it.." Nobara said laughing.

"You seems so happy idiot." Youichi said looking at Mikan.

"Yeah he's right. Tell us what happen?" Nobara said looking curious.

Oh nothing did happen..I'm always happy." Mikan said smiling at them.

"How did it go with Hyuuga-kun?" Nobara said

"Oh I just realize that the jerk is a nice guy." Mikan said grinning.

"You know Hyuuga?" Youichi said

"Yeah he's my classmate you know." Mikan said

"You like him don't you?" Youichi said and smirked.

"No I don't. He's not my type at all." Mikan said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. But you can see that there is a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Well Natsume is my friend too. Maybe it'll be good if you dated him. He's the most popular guy in school and he's very rich. What can you ask for?" Youichi said putting his arms on the back of his head.

"I don't care about looks and wealth you know." Mikan said puffing her cheeks out at Youichi.

"But to tell you the truth Onee-chan. You and Hyuuga-kun suit each other." Nobara said laughing and teasing her cousin.

"Not you too Nobara-chan." Mikan said bowing her head down. "Well he already have this love team and let you guys remember this I will never fall for Hyuuga. Hmph." Mikan said quickening her pace and pouting.

"H-HAI." Youichi and Nobara said scared at making her angry at them.

'but I know that you will fall for him onee-chan." Nobara thought and chuckled.

It was until they reached their school and was greeted by their friends.

"Hey Mikan-nee I will introduce you later to Aoi-chan. She said she wants to meet you." Nobara said before entering her class.

"Alright." Mikan said and thought about it 'Why does she want to meet me?"

"Hey I will escort you to your room because I need to talk with Hyuuga." Youichi said

"O-Okay." Mikan said stuttering.

Mikan and Youichi already arrived in Mikan's class.

'Okay no need to pretend now.' Mikan said and take a deep breath then entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san!" Mikan said smiling a big smile catching the attention of her classmates especially the boys.

Everybody greeted her except for Natsume, Hotaru, Permy and Luna.

"Ohayo Hotaruuuu!" Mikan said running towards Hotaru and was about to hug her. But as expected she was shot by her hyper baka gun.

"Whats up with you idiot?" Hotaru said looking bored but deep inside she was really happy 'I'm glad that you're showing up you true self Mikan.'

"Mouuu…your so mean.!" Mikan said showing anime tears.

Ruka came up to Mikan's side and helped her stood up.

"Are you okay Sakura-san?" Ruka ask worried about her.

"Yes. Thanks Ruka-pyon." Mikan said flashing him a cute smile.

Ruka blushed so hard at this and said "Ru-ru-ruka-pyon?"

"Hai since you like rabbits right?" Mikan said "Can I call you that it suits you, you know?" Mikan said showing her puppy dog eyes.

"H-hai..I think it's cute Sakura-san." Ruka said blushing.

"Mouu..stop calling me Sakura-san. You're my friend now so just call me Mikan." Mikan said inching her face to her. "Okay?"

"H-hai Sa..Mikan" Ruka said looking away.

"YEY! Thanks Ruka-pyon." Mikan said holding Ruka's hand and jumping in joy.

Ruka just blushed at the contact of their hands. He stared at her and just smiled.

Everybody look at them and said "Wow so this is the real Sakura-san."

Some boys said "Awww she's even cuter when she's like this."

Others said "too bad she already belongs to Ruka."

Natsume just looked at them and clenched his fists. 'Polka dots never hold my hands and she was the one who suggest Ruka to call her by her name and she calls him with a nickname.' Natsume said looking away and just glared.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Koko said smiling as if reading his mind.

"Nothing." Natsume said and glared.

Mikan and Ruka already walked up to their seats.

Mikan looked at Natsume and take a deep breath forgetting what happened yesterday. "Ohayo gozaimasu Natsume!" Mikan said flashing a big smile at Natsume.

"hnn..tch." Natsume said looking away.

"What's with the bad attitude?" Mikan said pouting at him.

"Hn..I see that you likes Ruka. Don't you polka dots?" Natsume said smirking but there was anger on it.

"What? No I'm not." Mikan said frowning at him and blushing.

Ruka just looked at the two and said "Stop it Natsume. Don't pick a fight with Mikan." Ruka said and smiled.

"Whatever." Natsume said

"Oh I forgot Youichi is waiting for you outside. He said he wants to talk with you." Mikan said still frowning not looking at him.

"Hnn.." Natsume said and walk off.

Natsume saw Youichi waiting outside and said "What's up Youichi?"

"Well nothing really. Just take care of Mikan for me." Youichi said then walk off.

"Don't worry." Natsume said and smirked. 'I didn't know that Youichi really cares about her.' Natsume thought then returned back to his seat.

Mikan just looked at him and asked him what Youichi said to him. Natsume just shrugged and said nothing.

Mikan's mood changed so fast and remember the cookies that her father baked for Natsume.

"Hey maybe this would let you cool down." Mikan said handing him the cookies.

Natsume just blushed and take it. "What's this for?"

"My dad baked it for you, its chocolate chips with strawberries. It's also my gratitude for saying thanks to you for what happened last night." Mikan said looking down expecting him to be angry or giving it back to her.

Natsume just stared at her and show a small smile. "Arigatou.."

"Your welcome." Mikan said looking at Natsume.

"Wow Natsume you never take something from a girl before. Let us have some…." Koko said and was about to pick a cookie but Natsume just glared at him.

"No that's not right Koko . Mikan gave it to him." Yuu said sweating dropped.

"I'm sorry my dad only gives it to Natsume." Mikan said having a nervous smile and scratching the back of her head.

"You heard that." Natsume said and smirked.

"ihhhhhhhh…we have a new love team and its NatsuMikan" Natsume's friends continue to tease them.

"Ehhh?!" Mikan said "Stop it.." Mikan said blushing and stopping them.

"Hey everybody we already have our new love team its Natsumikan." Mochu said shouting it to everyone.

Everyone just tease them except for Luna and Sumire.

"That's crap." Luna said standing up and having her hands in her hips.

Everybody just stared at her waiting for her to say something.

"We all know in this school that Natsume and I is the perfect love team." Luna said smirking. "And I'm sure that Natsume is disgusted with that girl."

Luna walked up to Mikan and said "Stay away from Natsume you stupid ignorant girl." She glared at her.

"What?! I'm not doing anything. And how dare you mock me like that." Mikan said standing up. "You don't have the right to say that. I don't give a damn about your love team. All I want is being friends. I think reacting over something like this is being stupid. Why don't you just go out with him and be a couple? You can have that perfect love team of yours and he is all yours after all you and him are love team right?" Mikan said smiling but as if there are sadness in it.

Luna snapped out of it and was about to slapped Mikan who was about to cry because tears are threaten to fall in her eyes but Natsume caught her hand and glared at her.

"That's enough ugly hag. I'm even disgusted having a love team with you. We're no love team at all. And to tell you the truth I'm disgusted with that attitude of yours. I think that you're the one who's stupid here because you only after for my looks and money." Natsume said glaring daggers at her.

"Natsume you don't have to…" Mikan said interfering with them but Natsume stand in front of her as if protecting her.

"You can't do this to me!" Luna said yelling and her face was all red from anger.

"Just shut up freak!" Sumire said yelling at Luna. "You heard Natsume right? And I agree with him. You're more disgusting than Sakura-san. And you don't have the rights to say that to her because you and Natsume are not even a couple." Sumire said glaring at her and taking her seat.

"Not you too Sumire I thought you hate this girl?" Luna said glaring at Sumire.

"The one I hate is you ugly." Sumire said narrowing her eyes at her. 'And just then I even thought of having revenge to Sakura-san. But I think she's not a bad person at all. That's the way she is anyway. But still I will still see if she really is the one for Natsume and not me. I will gave her challenges.' Sumire thought having a small smile.

'Sumire is not bad at all.' Mikan thought smiling a little bit.

"Just go away Baka. If anyone hurts and make her cry you will face me." Hotaru said aiming her hyper baka gum at Luna.

"I hate you all!" Luna said storming away from the classroom.

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan said smiling at him but quite teary.

"Hnn.." Natsume said covering his blush with his bangs.

"But don't you think that Luna is hurt too..Oh my I shouldn't have said that…I thought you like her Natsume." Mikan said worried.

"Oh just shut up." Natsume said

"That serves her right since she only sees Natsume on what he have." Ruka said smiling at Mikan.

"Hmm but still I'm worried about her and on what she might do to me or Sumire and now she's angry with you" Mikan said looking down and was about to cry again.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Natsume said looking at her and stoping her tears with his finger. "Remember what I said yesterday 'That I will always protect you from now on." Natsume said looking away.

"Thank you so much…." Mikan said smiling "…Natsume" the way she called him is so gentle and full of emotions.

So Natsume just blushed and said "Hnn.."

"Now now..It's not your fault Mikan-chan. I will always be here for you too." Ruka said smiling at Mikan. 'I think Natsume likes Mikan too but I won't give up.'

"Thanks Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled and came back to her cheerful state again.

"Are you okay now Idiot?" Hotaru said walking up to Mikan. You can see that she is very concern.

"I'm okay now Hotaru..Thanks for protecting me again." Mikan said smiling at Hotaru.

"I don't want to see you cry it irritates me I'm the only one who can make you cry." Hotaru showing a small smile.

"Mou..I know." Mikan said flashing a smile at Hotaru.

Misaki-sensei already came in and greeted his students. Everybody just go back on their seats and proceed with the lesson.

Classes went on until it was time for recess.

Mikan and the others have their lunch at the cafeteria.

"That was awesome Mikan-chan." Anna said amazed at what Mikan did earlier.

"Yeah Mikan that serves Luna right since she always bully the girls who are getting closer to Natsumeor confessing their love to him." Nono said munching with some food.

Hotaru was busy eating her favorite crabs. Mikan saw Sumire at the other side of the table.

"Just a minute guys." Mikan standing up and walking up to Sumire.

"Hey Shouda-san…" Mikan said catching Sumire's attention. "Uhmm…eto…anou..I'm sorry that Luna gets angry with you because of me.

"I don't give a damn about her." Sumire said looking away.

"Uhmm…thanks Shouda-san for what you did for me." Mikan said bowing down to Sumire.

"I did nothing." Sumire said and just shrugged.

"I know that you're a very nice person. Can I just call you Sumire?" Mikan said having a nervous smile.

"Just do whatever you want." Sumire said looking at Mikan but smiled a bit.

"Thanks permy!" Mikan said delighted.

"What's that?" Sumire said scaring her.

"I mean Sumire." Mikan said chuckling.

"But let you remember this. I will not go easy on you when it comes to Natsume or Ruka." Sumire said

"You don't need to. I'm just a friend to him and he's just a friend to me. We're all just friends. And I also want to be friends with you." Mikan said smiling at her.

Sumire just looked at her and walk off but wave her hand at Mikan.

It was already time for their classes so Mikan and the others already went to the classroom.

It was already time for English. Rina-sensei walked in to the classroom and greeted the class.

"So how was the activity I gave you yesterday? Did you all finish it?" Rina-sensei said putting her hands on her hips.

"Haiii!" Everybody said.

"Okay you can all pass you paper works." Rina-sensei said smiling at them.

Everyone pass their homeworks. The teacher scanned all their paper works and pick one.

"Let's all hear it from Mikan and Natsume." Rina-sensei said and handing them their paper works.

"Okay. This is Natsume's answer from all the questions we prepared together about love."

Mikan read out loud

"1. "What is love for you?"

"Love is a magic word that would make you feel so right."

"2. "What type of person do you hate?"

"Well the type of person I hate is childish, annoying, clumsy, dense and an idiot."

'That Natsume jerk..this is me on what he is talking about.' Mikan thought looked at Natsume puffing out her cheeks at him. Natsume just shrugged and stuck out his tongue annoying her more.

Everyone sweat dropped since it's like that they already knows who that is.

"3. Who is your first love?"

"I still don't have my first love.

"What?! You still don't have your first love…Awwww" the girls said except for Mikan and Hotaru

Some of them say "I thought it was me." Especially Sumire.

"4. What kind of person will you find your special first love?"

"Just a simple girl who treats me as who I am not because of my looks, money and wealth. I want a girl who will love me as who I' am and I will just let my heart beats for her.

The girls just giggled at that and have heart shaped in their eyes except the bestfriends.

"Okay it's Natsume's turn now." Rina-sensei daid gesturing Natsume to speak in front.

"This is what little girl said. " Natsume said and read.

"1. "What is love for you?"

"Love is something that you don't expect to come but you expect to feel."

"2. "What type of person do you hate?"

"I hate someone who has some nerve to piss me off, a conceited jerk, annoying, who irritates and tease me a lot."

Natsume just looked at Mikan and pretend to be angry with her. 'This is me she's talking about.'

Everybody in the class sweat dropped again and thinks on the same thing "They definitely hate each other…."

Some of them teased them saying "The more you hate the more you love."

'It seems that this two suits each other maybe I should always partner them from now on. Maybe they will realize something that they will not expect.' Rina-sensei thought chuckling.

"3. Who is your first love?"

"I still don't have my first love.

"Hontou nii?!!" All of the class said especially the boys.

"Hontou.."Mikan said smiling at them.

'I can't believe that Mikan still don't have her first love.' Ruka thought confused.

"4. What kind of person will you find your special first love?"

"I want someone who will make me feel so safe and secure, someone who I will trust, he will love me as who I 'am, protect me as if I'm a princess and he's my knight. He will be my inspiration and simple joy. And who will my heart grows fonder."

When Natsume said that Mikan was blushing.

'Oh so that what Mikan wants in a person. From now on I will try my best to show that to her.' Ruka said smiling at Mikan.

Mikan caught Ruka staring at her and she just smiled at him for that Ruka smiled back at her too.

And so everybody finished reading their paper works until it was already time for them to go home.

Mikan was fixing her things until Ruka came up to her.

"Hey Mikan do you mind if I walk you home?" Ruka said smiling but his face is red.

"Oh…I don't mind. Sure and I will introduce you to my cousin too." Mikan said smiling back.

"Ok. I will just wait for you outside then." Ruka said quickly catching up to Natsume.

"What was the Ruka?" Natsume said liikong bored.

"It's nothing." Ruka said smiling at Natsume.

"By the way I can't go home with you today." Ruka said

"Alright." Natsume said emotionless. 'What's with Ruka?" Natsume thought curiou but didn't show it.

^__________^Hey folks sorry for the late update. Gomen ne. I would also like to thank the readers of this story and the people who gave me revies and comments about the story.

Looks like Sumire is not bad at all but I can't say with Luna. Please continue reading there were be lots of sweetness for the next chapter..Don't forget to give some comments and reviews please! JA NE


	10. Chapter 10 Walking disaster?

**Chapter 10 Walking disaster**

Mikan was walking with Hotaru, Enma and Nori until Mikan saw Ruka waiting outside the gates.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay." Mikan said smiling at her friends.

Her friends just looked at her and Ruka with shock faces except for Hotaru who was clicking her camera towards Mikan and Ruka.

"Are you two going out?" Enma said quite shocked.

"No. He's just going to walk me home." Mikan said

"Wow you're so lucky Mikan." Nori said clutching her hands in hers.

"Huh? Why is that? It's just a walk." Mikan said confused at her friend's reaction.

"Still dense as ever." Hotaru, Enma and Nori said.

"I'm going to walk her home since her house is just a distance away from my house." Ruka said blushing while scratching his head.

Enma dragged Mikan in a corner so they wouldn't hear them.

"Well let me tell you Mikan, Ruka is one of the most popular boys. He's second in line with Natsume. He's the one you like when we were in first year right?" Enma said teasing her.

"Huh..Yeah I know that but it's just a crush you know." Mikan said smiling at her.

"What would you think if guy asks a girl to walk her home?" Enma said looking closer at Mikan.

"Well he was expecting to be friends with her and since his house are not that far from hers? Mikan said hoping that her answer is correct.

"You sure are an idiot Mikan." Enma said hitting her in the head.

"Wahh… No I'm not." Mikan said having anime tears.

"Ok. Maybe you are correct but I think that Ruka likes you." Enma said nuding her.

"Ehhh? What makes you say that? And I don't know if I still like him though." Mikan said getting more confused.

"I gave up." Enma said having anime tears.

"Where's youichi anyway?" Nori said

"he's not going to walk home with us." Mikan said

"Okay we'll go ahead now." Hotaru said dragging Nori and Enma.

"Jan e Mikan." Nori and Enma said.

"See you tomorrow guys." Mikan said waving and smiling at them.

"Hey Mikan-nee!!!" Nobara said running up to her together with Aoi.

"Oh hi..Nobara-chan." Mikan said smiling at her. She looked over at Aoi who was blushing and looking down on the ground. "Hi there! I'm Mikan Sakura dozo yoroshiku ne." Mikan said extending her hand to her.

"H-Hai..I'm Aoi Hyuuga nice to meet you Mikan-senpai." Aoi said looking up to her and shaking her hand.

Mikan was shocked that she look a lot like Natsume but they have different attitude.

"She's so cute ne Onee-chan." Nobara said gesturing Aoi.

"Wahhhh Your so kawaiiiii." Mikan said smiling down at her.

"Ahehe and your so cute to Mikan-senpai." Aoi said smiling at her.

"No need to call me Mikan-senpai just call me Mikan-nee." Mikan said patting her head.

"Okay Mikan-nee." Aoi said flashing a big smile at her.

Aoi looked at Mikan's side and saw Ruka.

"Hey Ruka-nii what are you doing with Mikan-nee?" Aoi said curious.

"Oh I'm just going to walk her home." Ruka said smiling.

"Oh you know each other?" Mikan asked

"Yeah since onii-chan and him are bestfriends. He always comes at our home." Aoi said

"Oh yeah that's right silly me." Mikan said laughing.

Nobara was just looking at Ruka and nudged Mikan.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hey Ruka this is my cousin." Mikan said gesturing Nobara.

"Konnichiwa Ruka-senpai. I'm Nobara Yuragi." Nobara said bowing down to him.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you Nobara-chan." Ruka said also bowing down.

"Okay let's go already guys." Mikan said holding up her fist but not until he heard a voice from behind.

"Polka dots.." Natsume said from behind them smirking.

"Na-Natsume" Mikan said staring at Natsume. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh I forgot Onii-chan said that he will come and fetch me." Aoi said looking troubled.

"It's ok. You're still here anyway." Natsume said patting her head and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. Why don't we just walk home with Mikan, even Ruka-nii is walking her home." Aoi said nudging her brother.

"Alright." Natsume said and smirked at Mikan then looked at Ruka. Ruka just smiled at him and thought 'Am I unlucky? But I will walk Mikan home anyway."

"Is it ok with you Mikan-nee?" Aoi said asking Mikan.

"It's ok. We're friends here anyway." Mikan said smiling at her.

"Oh Onii-chan this is my classmate Nobara Yuragi. She is Mikan's cousin." Aoi said dragging Nobara to her brother.

"Nice to meet you Natsume-senpai." Nobara said bowing down at Natsume.

"Nice to meet you too." Natsume said showing his famous smile.

"Wow Mikan-nee, You have two handsome guys with you." Nobara said teasing Mikan.

"They're just my friend Nobara-chan stop it." Mikan said blushing.

"Let's go already polka." Natsume said smirking at her.

"Mouu..pervert." Mikan said quickening her pace. While Nobara and Aoi were behind her chattering.

Ruka came by her side and accompany her.

"Hey Mikan do you have any siblins too?" Ruka asked curious.

"No. I'm just an only child." Mikan said smiling at her. "How about you Ruka pyon?"

"Oh I have a big sister." Ruka said "But don't you feel sad?"

"Well sometimes but I have Nobara-chan and her sisters anyway so I'm always happy." Mikan said putting on a cheerful smile.

"Mikan-chan your cousin is so kawaii just like you too." Ruka said smiling at her.

"Hehee really I'm not that cute." Mikan said blushing.

"Well that was what I think from the start when we were in first year." Ruka said blushing.

"Oh really..Well I think you're cute too back then. You're lika a prince charming because you always help me even though I'm just a quiet girl." Mikan said smiling and convincing Ruka.

'Really I'm like a prince charming to you.' Ruka thought while blushing so hard. "Oh yeah I remember that, you always drop your things and I will always picked it up for you." Ruka said flashing his big smile.

"You're so kind Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said smiling back at him.

"Your so nice too Mikan-chan. And I like it the way you are now." Ruka said smiling. His cheeks were tinge of pink.

"Ohh…You think so?" Mikan said inching her face to him.

"H-hai.." Ruka said blushing because Mikan's face was closer to him.

"Arigatou." Mikan said "Hey you're face is all red, do you have a fever?" Mikan said putting her hand on his forehead.

"Iie…Mikan-chan." Ruka said just reverting his gazed to the ground.

While on the other hand, Natsume was not enjoying this at all. He was just staring at Mikan and Ruka. His fist clenched when he saw that Mikan hugged Ruka. 'What is he doing with him? And especially polka dots…I can't take it anymore.' Natsume thought and interrupt them.

"Hey Ruka! Get away from polka dots before you got her idiotic germs." Natsume said smirking at Mikan.

"Don't worry Natsume." Ruka said having a nervous smile.

"I don't have any idiotic germs jerk and stop calling me polka dots." Mikan said walking besides Natsume so he can hear her.

"Well that's because all about you is so childish." Natsume said looking bored but deep inside 'This is more like it, now that she's walking besides me.

Mikan just glared at him. "You're the childish here since you always call me polka dots and didn't even know how to pronounce my name. behhh." Mikan said sticking out her tongue to him and looking away.

Natsume just smirked at her and said "You really are cute when you're angry Mikan." Natsume said calling her by her name.

"You…just called me by…my name." Mikan said stuttering and also blushing. 'What is this feeling; it made me feel so awkward.'

"Whatever polka dots." Natsume said looking away so that she can see him blushing.

Mikan just returned to herself and also looked away. "Meanie.."

Nobara just came to Mikan and hold her hand while walking beside her. Aoi joined them too and said. "Umm….Mikan-nee can I hold your hand too?" Aoi said blushing.

"Of course Aoi-chan." Mikan said holding her hand.

"Arigatou Mikan-nee." Aoi smiled holding Mikan's hand.

"From now on you can call me big sister too." Mikan said patting her head.

"Aww..really. Thank you onee-chan. So that means I now have two onii-chan.." Aoi said pointing at Natsume and Ruka who was behind them. "And you're my onee-chan." Aoi said looking at Mikan.

"Wahh you're so kawaii. You look a lot like Natsume but your attitude is different." Mikan said admiring Aoi. "From now on, we're friends too okay."

"Hai nee-chan. You, me and Nobara-chan." Aoi said and the three of them giggled.

"Yeah and our onee-chan is Mikan-nee."

"Oh.. so that means you think that I'm cute too Polka dots." Natsume said smirking. "Didn't know that you admire me too."

"Oh it's only Aoi-chan you see." Mikan said sticking out her tongue to him.

"That's so uncute of you." Natsume said smirking.

"No onii-chan..Mikan is really kawaii you know." Aoi said scolding him.

"Oh just don't bother Aoi-chan. You're brother will just annoy me." Mikan said puffing out her cheeks.

'Now that I think about it, Onii-chan never talks so much to a girl before……..'Aoi thought observing Natsume… 'Except Mikan-neechan..". Aoi just smiled after that. 'This is interesting.'

At the back Natsume and Ruka was just walking side by side. There was an awkward silence between them until Ruka speak up.

"Hey Natsume…are you alright?" Ruka said looking at Natsume.

"Hnn.." Natsume said.

"Mikan-chan sure is kawaii you know. Don't you think so?" Ruka asked smling at Natsume.

"You like her don't you Ruka?" Natsume asked looking at Ruka seriously.

"Hmmm…You like her too. Don't you Natsume?" Ruka asked looking werious too.

Natsume just smirked and both of them burst out laughing.

"That girl….." Natsume said looking at the smiling Mikan "……..sure is an idiot."

It was until Mikan and Nobara reached their houses.

"See you tomorrow Aoi-chan, Ruka-pyon and…" Mikan was just smiling then his smile turned into a glare when she looked at Natsume ..and Natsume no hentai." Mikan said then smiled at him.

"Same to you onee-chan. See you tomorrow Nobara-chan." Aoi said waving at Mikan and Nobara.

"hnnn you should wear new prints tomorrow polka." Natsume said smirked and already walking off.

"Wahh come back here you pervert." Mikan said yelling at him.

"Oh Mikan-chan. Can we go tomorrow to school together?" Ruka said blushing while looking down.

"oh okay." Mikan said smiling at him.

"I will just pick you up tomorrow at your house okay?" Ruka said smiling.

"Hai." Mikan said

"Jan e" Ruka said already walking off and came up with Natsume.


	11. Chapter 11 Sweet morning

**Chapter 11 Sweet morning**

**The next morning it was already thursday**

Mikan was still sleeping not until her alarm clock woke her up. She does her usual routines like taking a bath, wearing uniform and fixing her hair in pigtails with an orange ribbon. She came up downstairs and greeted her father.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Otou-san." Mikan said greeting her father and preparing to eat.

"Ohayo Mi-chan." Narumi said handing her bacons and egg with mushroom soup.

"Thanks dad." Mikan said smiling and already digging up.

Mikan was already done eating and preparing to leave.

"Here Mi-chan." Narumi said handing her bento. "This is takoyaki and sashimi with onigiri."

"Oh that's great dad. Maybe we should have a restaurant already instead of a food store." Mikan said looking at her father.

"Oh now that you mention it I was already planning on something like that. The food store is already big enough to become a restaurant all we need are new furnitures and wallpapers." Narumi said putting his finger on his chin.

"I will help you dad besides I know to cook something too especially desserts like tiramisu." Mikan said smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"Okay I will mention it to your mom later too." Narumi said smiling.

Mikan and Narumi heard the door bell rings outside.

"I'll get it." Narumi said walking to thedoor.

'Oh it must be Ruka-pyon.' Mikan said fixing everything and also go to the front door.

Narumi opened the door and he was shocked to see a handsome young man with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

As for Ruka, he instantly recognized Narumi as Mikan's father since he already saw him back then in school.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Mr. Sakura. I'm Ruka Nogi, Mikan's classmate yoroshiku ne." Ruka said bowing then smiling at him.

Narumi just smiled at him and said "Oh Ruka Nogi? You must be the son of Mr and Mrs. Nogi, the one who owned the Nogi fashion company."

"Hai Mr. Narumi." Ruka said quite shocked that Mikan's mom was working at their company. "I'm here to pick your daughter for school."

"Hmm…I think that you're a nice guy too. Just like Natsume." Narumi said smiling at him.

Mikan go to the front door and saw her father and Ruka talking.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, Ohayo." Mikan said flashing him a big smile while Ruka just instantly blush and greeted her back.

"Now now Mikan..who will you choose now Natsume or Ruka?" Narumi said teasing her daughter.

"Dad…I thought you don't like boys getting close to me. We're just friends you know." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Oh alright hehee Im just kidding you know don't be angry with me." Narumi said putting his sad face on and hugging Mikan.

"Aw..alright dad." Mikan said getting out from his hug and said "We're going now."

Mikan and Ruka already go outside. While Mikan was shocked to see a limousine in front of the gate.

"Wow it's embarrassing to hop in. We just have a normal car you know. You really are rich too. Both of you and Natsume." Mikan said quite amused.

"Hop in now Mikan-chan." Ruka said while his bodyguard was opening the door for them.

"Oh wait. Ruka-pyon do you mind if my cousins can go with us too? After all we always walk together for school you know." Mikan said fidgeting her fingers.

"That's ok. I don't mind." Ruka said smiling at her.

Mikan just gave him a quick hug and gave her thanks to him. She called Nobara-chan and Youichi.

"Ohayo Mikan-nee and Ruka-senpai. Thanks for giving us a ride." Nobara said bowing her head to Ruka.

"No it's ok." Ruka said smiling at her.

Ruka saw Youichi besides her and was shocked that she is also Mikan's cousin.

"Yo.." Youichi said smiling at him.

"Youichi…I didn't know that Mikan is your cousin. You didn't tell me." Ruka said punching him lightly in the shoulder and smiling.

"You didn't ask.." Youichi said smirking. "You like her don't you?" Youichi whispered to him and already go inside the limousine.

Ruka just blushed and also hopped in with Mikan and Nobara.

When they arrived the school fan girls were already in front of the school gates. They already surrounded the limousine. They were quite shocked to see Ruka with Youichi, Nobara and especially Mikan. The fangirls looks like they were going to kill her.

'Wah this girls…is so scary' Mikan said having a nervous smile.

But as we expected for the girls, they screamed and said "Kyaaaaa Ruka-sama with Youichi-sama…!!!!

"Super hot.. MARRY ME…WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME.." All of the fangirls said at the same time.

Mikan and Nobara just run in a corner.

"Phewww those fangirls are going to bleed my ears." Mikan said breathing in and out.

"You're right Mikan-nee after all Ruka-senpai is also popular among the girls." Nobara said smiling.

After that there was a Ferrari red car arrived. The fan girls immediately recognized the person inside and yes folks it was all thanks to Natsume Hyuuga that the fangirls' screeched turn into maximum.

"Kyaaaaaaa Natsume-sama…..We love you!!!!" All of the fangirls said but Natsume just glared and have a murderous aura surrounds them that instantly made them to shut up.

Natsume walked up to Ruka and Youichi.

"Hey Natsume…why such in a bad mood?" Youichi asked

"It's nothing…" Natsume said and shrugged. "Hey Ruka… your maids told me that you're not going to school with me.. Why is that?" Natsume said pretending to be not curious.

**Natsume's pov**

'The truth is I saw him pick Mikan and her cousins. They go to school together. It irritates me so much and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because he didn't tell me first yeah that's right.' Natsume thought.

**Normal POV**

"Ah hehe oh that.." Ruka said blushing so hard then Youichi continues his speech and said "He picked me and Mikan up to go to school together." Youichi said smiling.

"Oh….. you should have told me earlier that you're not going with me.." Natsume said already walking off. Ruka just came up to him and walked together with Youichi.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Ruka said bowing his head down.

"It's ok..just don't do it again ok?" Natsume said smiling a bit then lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah.." Ruka said smiling at him.

It was exactly that Mikan and Nobara was walking behind them.

"See you later Onee-chan!" Nobara said going inside the classroom.

"Say hi for Aoi-chan for me." Mikan said smiling.

Mikan saw Natsume's group and called out for Natsume.

"Natsume! Ohayo gozaimasu" Mikan said yelling out his name while walking. But it seems that someone had intentionally leave a peeled banana there. Mikan tripped whie calling to Natsume so she landed on her butt.

"Itai…." Mikan said rubbing her butt.

Natsume walked up to Mikan and said "I'm late clumsy idiot. You could have hurt yourself you know" Mikan was about to retort back at him but He immediately lend her a hand with his face looking away hiding his blush.

Mikan just stared at him and felt her cheeks starting to heat up. She nervously gave her hand to him and smiled. "Arigatou Natsume.."

"Hnnn…." Natsume said didn't even know that he still clutching her hand.

"Uhmmm…" Mikan said looking at their hands.

Natsume immediately let go of her hand and his face starting to heat up. 'What is this girl to me? I felt like being protective of her.' Natsume thought. He started to walk towards the classroom.

Ruka also came up to Mikan and said "Daijoubu?"

Mikan came back to her senses and smiled. "Daijoubu!"

"What an idiot." Youichi said smirking at her.

"No I'm not someone just left a peeled banana there." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

Youichi already walked off and go to his classroom. And also the same for Mikan and Ruka.

They already arrived in the classroom and it was exactly that the teacher arrived after them.

I'm sorry for the l8 update!!!! Here's chapter 11…

Please read minna-san…

Hontou ni gomenasai..!!! I would also like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and especiallt to those who give me some reviews especially misayv, natsu0mikan, luckystar222 and everyone….


	12. Chapter 12 hard time

**Chapter 12 Tasukete!**

Classes went on and on until it was time for chemistry. Mikan was having a hard time to understand the lecture of their teacher about conversions of length, mass, temperature and so on.

'Oh my…I can't seem to understand this lecture at all. I really don't like conversion because it's really hard for me even though we can use our calculator.' Mikan thought and sighed.

Natsume looked at Mikan and back to the teacher 'What's wrong with her? It's none of my business anyway.' Natsume thought and looked away.

Natsume and Ruka were listnening attentively. They seem to understand it all.

Mikan thought and looked at Ruka and Natsume and her other classmates. 'Wahh looks like I'm the only one having a hard time about this.'

"Do you have any questions?" Their teacher asked.

All of them said none except for Mikan who was frowning a bit.

"Okay we'll be having a quiz today since all of you seem to understand it all." The teacher said writing some conversion on the board for them to convert. "You can use your calculator if you have."

Mikan was searching for her calculator in her bag but found nothing. 'Oh no, how will I supposed to answer this?" Mikan thought quite panicking but didn't show it so Natsume and Ruka will not notice it.

Ruka and Natsume are already finish to answer while Mikan was still thinking ang thought 'Wahhh…I still don't have an answer and I didn't have my calculator with me.' Mikan thought looking down.

Natsume seems to notice this and peeked a little at Mikan's paper.

"What?! You still don't answer it yet? It's almost time you know." Natsume whispered at Mikan looking at her paper.

"Wah I don't have my calculator with me and I don't understand anything about this." Mikan said looking down.

"Here just copy my answer." Natsume said showing his paper a little bit so the teacher won't notice them.

"Wah…No. It's cheating. The teacher may catch us. And I don't want to cheat since I don't deserve to have your answers." Mikan said looking at him.

"It's ok the teacher will not notice and you said that you don't understand it right?" Natsume said looking at her.

"Yes but cheating is bad you know." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Alright." Natsume said and looked at Ruka. "Hey Ruka..Do you have a calculator?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah.." Ruka said somewhat curious because Natsume never used calculator.

"Lend it to Mikan.." Natsume said

"Ohh…." Ruka said and looked at Mikan who was between them. "Oh no you still don't have an answer. Here use my calculator." Ruka said handing it to her.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled at him and faced down her paper.

"It's nothing." Ruka said blushing.

Mikan seems to answer the questions but there are still 3 questions left. And its very difficult for her.

Natsume looked at her and thought of helping her. "Don't worry this is not cheating." Natsume said blushing a bit.

"Ok.." Mikan said then smiled.

"Let's hurry then." Natsume said then looked at her paper. "Here use this equation………then the answer will be this."

Mikan write all what Natsume instructed her to do and there's only one question left but the teacher said "Pass the papers now."

"Just have my answer on this one." Natsume said telling her the answer but Mikan interrupt him and said "No. This is already too much. And I thank you for helping me." Mikan said flashing a smile at him.

Natsume, Mikan and Ruka passed their papers.

"So did you answer it all Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

"No there's one question that I didn't answer. It was all thanks to Natsume and you Ruka that I manage to answer a lot of questions." Mikan said smiling at him.

"You could have just written my answer you know." Natsume said looking away.

"Don't worry. This may be enough and besides the teacher might accuse you for letting me copy." Mikan said flashing him a big smile.

Natsume just looked at her and show a small smile. "What an idiot." He said.

"Oh…Yeah but just this once you know." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

It was already time for their lunch break. So Mikan and the others go to the cafeteria.

"Hey idiot..I saw Hyuuga was saying something to you during the quiz." Hotaru said while eating her crab brains.

"Oh that…He was helping me to answer some questions that I find difficult." Mikan said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh.." Hotaru said.

"Oh really…wow Hyuuga seems to care about you." Anna said quite amused.

"Yeah…." Nonoko said agreeing on Anna.

"Oh…no it's just that Hyuuga is nice after all." Mikan said smiling at them.

"Well…let's just say he never seems to be nice at anyone except you and his friends you know." Anna said putting her finger on her chin.

"Yeah…he never talks so much to anyone you know." Nonoko said smiling at Mikan.

"It's because we're friends you know." Mikan said waving her hands and blushing.

"And Nogi seems to be attached at you too." Hotaru said smirking.

"Kyaa….two handsome guys are all over you Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said teasing Mikan.

"Noooo…we're just all friends here you know." Mikan said blushing.

"Hihihihihi…If you say so.." Anna and Nonoko said pretending to believe.

"Wah you don't believe?" Mikan said and sighed.

"Well..oh anyway if you have some problems with chemistry just asked me ok. It's my pleasure to help." Nonoko said smiling at her.

"Yeah you can ask for her help since Nonoko is excellent when it comes to chemistry." Anna said smiling. "And you can also ask for my help when it comes to cooking."

"Oh thank you so much you two." Mikan said flashing a smile at them.

"Hey Hotaru…What do you think?" Mikan said looking at Hotaru.

"This means more money for me…" Hotaru said smirking.

The bell rings already and it was already time for the last period.

Everybody went back to their own classroom.

The teacher in class 3-A seems to be there already. Rina-sensei greeted the class and they also greeted her back.

Classes went on and it's already time for them to go home.

Mikan and the others already went outside. She waited until Nobara got outside too.

"Hey Mikan-nee..Aoi-chan has something to say to you." Nobara said nudging Aoi.

"What is it Aoi-chan?" Mikan said looking down at her.

"Well..eto do you mind if me and onii-chan drive you home. Ruka-nii is also with us." Aoi said fidgeting her fingers.

"Well..anou.." Mikan said quite shy about this but Natsume came with Ruka and interrupted them.

"Don't worry Imouto-san…she said yes already." Natsume said smirking.

"Ehh? I never…" Mikan said but when she looked at Aoi's pleading eyes she sighed and gave up. "Alright I think I owe you and Ruka anyway." Mikan said smiling.

"Hey can I tag along too?" Youichi said walking up to them.

"Sure Youichi.." Ruka said

Aoi just looked at Youichi and blushed a little.

Mikan noticed this and said "Oh I forgot to introduce him to you. This is my other cousin Youichi Hijiri."

"Oh Nice to meet you Youichi-kun. I'm Aoi Hyuuga" Aoi said smiling at him.

"I can speak you know." Youichi said looking at Mikan then looked at Aoi. "Hnnn…" Youichi just looked at her and saw her smile. 'Wow this girl looks so much like Natsume but she's so cute." Youichi thought and blushed a bit.

"Didn't know that you have a little sister Natsume." Youichi said looking at Natsume.

"Well this is my little sister." Natsume said ruining Aoi's hair.

"Awww stop it Onii-chan. My hair will be ruined. Stop treating me like a baby." Aoi said fixing her hair and puffing her cheeks.

"Hahaha…Natsume and Youichi sure have some similarities." Mikan said laughing.

Natsume's black limousine already arrived and they all hop in. Mikan, Youichi and Nobara already arrived to their houses.

"Thanks for the ride Natsume, Ruka and Aoi." Mikan said smiling and bowing at them as Youichi and Nobara also did the same. "Jan e!"

They already drove off while Aoi asked them something.

"Hey Ruka-nii..do you like Mikan-nee?" Aoi said asking Ruka who was seated besides her.

Ruka just froze on his seat and looked at her then smiled. "Oh it's my house already. I'll be dropping now." Ruka said coming out. "Thanks for the ride Natsume, Aoi. Jan e!" Ruka said entering his exquisite house.

Natsume and Aoi were only the remaining persons in the car except for the driver.

Aoi broke the silence and said "Looks like Ruka-nii likes Mikan nee." Aoi said looking at her brother.

"How about you Onii-chan? Do you like Mikan-nee?" Aoi said grinning at Natsume.

Natsuem just blushed and said "Stop asking idiotic questions Aoi."

"Well..You know Mikan-nee is so cute and beautiful. I've always been dreaming to have a sister like her and now she's also my friend." Aoi said admiring Mikan.

"Well she is such a clumsy, annoying and childish idiot." Natsume said smirking.

"But she's also kind and innocent. She's not like your fangirls Onii-chan. She gladly befriend me for who I am not because of you Onii-chan." Aoi said smiling at him.

"Hnnn.." Natsume said. Minutes later they already reached their mansion.

Finally chapter 12 is done….. Was it good? Well I have a survey for you readers

Who will you like Mikan to end up with

Natsume or Ruka?

Chiao for now!


	13. Chapter 13 Good news

**Chapter 13 Good news**

"I'm home!"

Mikan entered her house and saw her Mom in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Mom.." Mikan said kissing her Mom on the cheek and smiled.

"Okaerinasai Mi-chan! You're early today." Yuka said smiling at her child.

"Well Natsume and her sister drove us home today." Mikan said chuckling.

"Oh really…" Yuka said grinning "I also heard from your dad that Nogi-kun picked you up today so that you can go to school together."

"Uhmmm…Hai." Mikan said smiling.

"Wow two handsome guys..huh?" Yuka said teasing Mikan.

"It's not what you think Mom. Natsume and Ruka were just my friends you know…" Mikan said blushing and puffing her cheeks.

"Alright Alright I get it now.." Yuka said laughing.

"Oh mom where is dad anyway?" Mikan said

"Oh he said he was just going to take care some things about the restaurant he was planning to have and the Hyuuga Company called him about this since they owned many restaurants." Yuka said smiling at her daughter.

"Ah so you two already talk about it…. I wish we could have a restaurant so father can apply his cooking skills to this business." Mikan said day dreaming.

"Yeah your father's dream was to have a restaurant and be a chef." Yuka said smiling.

"Don't worry he will make it, after all he graduated as a professional chef before right if it wasn't for me just because since he always look after me when I was little because I always cry when you both are working." Mikan said remembering the time when she was little. "So he decided that he was the one whose going to look after me while you Mom will work."

"Yeah and I'm sorry for that you know it's just that I cannot leave my job because Mommy is working hard for you." Yuka said hugging Mikan.

"That's ok Mom I understand." Mikan said hugging her mom back. "It's just I was such a cry baby when I was little hehehe." Mikan said

It was already 7:00 PM when the door bell rings and Yuka came up to open the door. It was Narumi with a blank face.

"H-hey, what happened dear?" Yuka said quite worried about him.

Narumi just looked down and hugged Yuka so tight.

"What did they sue you plan?" Yuka said looking at her husband.

Narumi just held her up and flashed a big smile.

"I'm so happy hon. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga even gave one of their franchise restaurants that was just finished yesterday. They said I can run that restaurant and be a professional chef there. I did even cook for them just now and they love my dishes…." Narumi said smiling and swinging his wife.

"Wow I'm so happy for you darling!" Yuka said hugging Narumi.

Mikan came up to them and smiled.

"What's the commotion here?" Mikan said as she looked weirdly at her parents.

Narumi just came to her and hugged her daughter. "Guess what Mikan we can have our restaurant now and at the same time we can also have our food store. Mr. Hyuuga hired an employee to take care of our business in food store while I run the restaurant." Narumi said smiling at his daughter.

"Wow that's great that. I think I should also thank Natsume for that." Mikan said flashing a big smile.

It was then that the telephone rang and Mikan quickly answered it.

"Konbanwa. Sakura residence." Mikan said to the other line.

"Oi.." The caller said with a masculine voice that Mikan was familiar with.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan asked unsure if it really is Natsume.

"Polka dots." Natsume said and smirked.

"Ohh…..stop calling me that pervert." Mikan said yelling at Natsume.

"Hey that's not the way to say your thanks right..?" Natsume said having a smug face.

"Oh…so you heard about it too huh. I also want to thank you for giving father an opportunity to run a restaurant and be a professional chef." Mikan said smiling.

Natsume felt her smile and said "Didn't that you voice on the phone is even more childish." But Natsume thought "Wow she always have this cheery and small voice."

Mikan frowned but instantly smiled "I will let it pass for now." She said with a cheery voice.

"Well, you see I also introduce your parents to my father so that's why he has taking a like of him and made him cook for my parents." Natsume said smiling. "They really love your father's cooking and let him have our restaurant."

"I want you to also give my thanks to your parents. It was a dream come true for my father you know?" Mikan said with a soft voice.

"Oh. That's good then." Natsume said smiling and having a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"As for my thanks I will give you a special tiramisu made by me tomorrow." Mikan said with a cheery voice.

"Oh. I should prepare some medicine then." Natsume said smirking.

"How rude……." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Ok. Just meet me in the sakura fields tomorrow and eat lunch with me." Natsume said blushing a bit.

"Oh alright then." Mikan said "See you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah." Natsume said smiling but it was then Aoi interrupt them saying "Hey Onii-chan what are you smiling on about and who are you talking too?" Aoi said nagging her brother.

"It's polka dots.." Natsume said quite irritate. "Polka dots? You mean Mikan-nee?" Aoi said tilting her head. Mikan just sweatdropped hearing the siblings on the phone.

"Oh let me talk to her.." Aoi said jumping up and down.

Natsume handed her the and just press the speaker button so that he can hear what Mikan says.

"Hey Mikan-nee!" Aoi said with a cheery voice.

"Hey Aoi-chan what's up?" Mikan said smiling.

"What are you and Onii-chan talking about?" Aoi said

"Oh it's about my dad." Mikan said

"Oh I heard about it too you know. Mom and Dad gave Mr. Sakura an opportunity to run one of our restaurants. That's very ggod news for your family." Aoi said

"Yeah. Dad and Mom were so happy about it too you know. And I thank you." Mikan said.

"You're very welcome Mikan-nee." Aoi said flashing a big smile.

It was then that Mikan's mother called her and said "Hey Mi-chan it's time for dinner."

"Yes Mom." Mikan said. "So I guess I'll just see you and Natsume tomorrow then?"

"Hai." Aoi said.

"Ok goodnight you too. You could hang up the phone now." Mikan said

"No. You should hang up first." Natsume said

"Oh Natsume. Ok byebye!" Mikan said hanging up the phone.

"Hnn.." Natsume said then thought 'It is nice to hear her voice for the last time.' He thought and smiled.

"You seem so happy Onii-chan." Aoi said grinning at her brother.

"No I'm not." Natsume said pinching Aoi's cheeks.

"Awww.. Stop it nii-chan.." Aoi said and both of them laughed.

Mikan hang up the phone and go to the dining room. The table was filled with delicious food and desert. It was chicken breaded pork, cookies n' cream cake, chocolate chip cookies and brownies, and a special takoyaki with Mango shake.

"Wow this is great dad." Mikan said sitting in front of the table.

"This is a celebration for my dream to come true. So I guess tonight's dinner is special." Narumi said handing Mikan some food.

"I also helped your father you know, especially with the cake and takoyaki. It's your favorite right?" Yuka said smiling at her daughter.

"Uhummm…" Mikan said flashing a big smile at her mother.

"Let's dig in!" Narumi said

After they eat Mikan suggested to wash the dishes since she also have something to do in the kitchen.

"I' am going to make a tiramisu for Natsume as my thanks." Mikan said to her dad while washing the dishes.

"Ohhh…let me make a bento for him tomorrow." Narumi said helping his daughter.

"That's good dad." Mikan said smiling at him.

"Hohohoo..Mi-chan I think Natsume likes you. And you like him too right?" Yuka said nudging her daughter.

"Mom..stop teasing me. I don't like him ok and he doesn't like me too." Mikan said pouting at her mother.

"Woah….Ok. hehe. How about Ruka then?" Yuka said grinning.

"Mom. I just like Ruka as my friend now ok?" Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Oh alright." Yuka said giving up.

"How about you dad who do you like for Mi-chan? Natsume or Ruka?" Yuka said blinking her eyes at Narumi.

"W-we-well…don't rush things honey. But I think I like them both for Mikan sincethey are both nice guys." Narumi said sweating drop. "Wah but Mikan don't rush things ok. You're my only baby.." Narumi said having anime tears and hugging Mikan.

"D-Dad stop it. I'm not that desperate you know." Mikan said blushing.

"O-ok." Narumi said letting go of his daughter.

"Hey Mi-chan just turn off the lights when you're done ok. We're going upstairs now." Yuka said

"Hai. Don't worry about me." Mikan said having a determined look to make a tiramisu.

"Ok. Goodluck to your tiramisu Mi-chan." Narumi said.

Yuka and Narumi bid Mikan goodnight then go to their room.

Mikan was finished cleaning the dishes. And it was already 9 PM.

"Yosh it's time to make tiramisu now." Mikan lifting her fist in the air and preparing the ingredients for tiramisu.

"Hmm.. I think I will use choco crumble and strawberry instead of fruit cock tail. Strawberry is Natsume's favorite too after all." Mikan said smiling.

It was already 9:45PM when Mikan finished making it.

"Wah it's done. I hope Natsume will like it." Mikan said looking at the well made tiramisu. "Hmm..i think this is too much so I will left some for mom and dad and I will just have some bite."

Mikan get a plate and slice some tiramisu for her. She opened her mouth and eat it and said "Wow this so good. I didn't know choco crumble and strawberry match up." Mikan said digging up for more."

"Haiiii..I'm so tired. I'm just going to store this in the fridge then sleep already." Mikan said yawning and fixing things up.

Mikan go upstairs and entered her bedroom. "Yawnnn.." Mikan plopped down to her bed and closed her eyes. "Thanks for the wonderful day kami-sama. I hope tomorrow will be another happy day and I hope Natsume will like my Tiramisu." Mikan said and was lulled into a deep slumber.

Yey chapter 12 is finished..haha it's so sweet Natsume and Mikan have a connection now.

Find out what will happen tomorrow…it will be lot of sweetness..

Please continue reading folks. I would also like to thank you readers and for those who gave me reviews and comments especially mamisayv, luckystar222, and natsu0mikan, natsumikan099, and many more. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14 It was then…

**Chapter 14 It was then….**

It was a bright sunny morning and Mikan get up early to help his dad prepare a bento for Natsume. She fixed herself first, take a bath, wear her uniform and fixed her long golden brown hair into two pigtails with a strawberry clips on them. She came downstairs and she saw her mom preparing to leave and his dad preparing food.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mom, Dad." Mikan said happily and kissed them in their cheeks.

"You woke early today Mi-chan." Yuka said smiling at her daughter. "Why is that?"

"Oh.. I've decided to help Dad prepare a bento for Natsume and I would also like to see you before leaving for work." Mikan said flashing a big smile.

"Oh ok. Here take this." Yuka said giving Mikan a cute pink cellphone with a camera. "We forgot to give it to you last night. You've always wanted this from the start ne?" Narumi also looked at Mikan and wait for her reaction.

Mikan stared at it for a moment and take it. She hugged her Mom and said "Wow thank you so much Mom, Dad!"

"Oh it's nothing. My number is already registered there as well as dad." Yuka said smiling at Mikan.

"I will take good care of it." Mikan said putting her fist on her chest.

"Alright. I'm going to take my leave now." Yuka said taking her bag and kissed Narumi.

"Oh and Hon..I might be late for home today since I'm going to take care some things in the restaurant." Narumi said

"Ok then. I'm just going to be the one who will prepare food for tonight." Yuka said smiling.

"Bye Hon. Have a nice day!" Narumi said waving at Yuka who was already in her car.

"See you later mom." Mikan said waving at her Mom.

Mikan and Narumi started preparing their bentos. One for Natsume and One for Mikan. It was a fried tempura, sashimi, sushi and dumplings with fried rice. They also prepare breakfast which is hotdogs and bacon with eggs and lemonade juice.

"Itadakimasu." Mikan and Narumi said already digging up.

"Hey Mikan..what name do you like for our restaurant?" Narumi said smiling at Mikan.

"I think Sakura blossoms will be cute." Mikan said happily.

"Yeah. I think it's cute too. It would go well in our family name." Narumi said smiling at his daughter and patting her head.

Mikan chuckled and they continued eating.

They finished eating and Narumi handed Mikan the bentos for her and Natsume.

"Oh wait I'm just going to take the tiramisu out of the fridge. I also left some for you and mom." Mikan said smiling at Narumi and taking the tiramisu out of the fridge. 'Hmm maybe I should give two slice of tiramisu too for Nobara-chan and Youichi since this is too much for Natsume.' Mikan thought slicing two and one big slice for Natsume. She put it in 3 containers and wrapped them. 'I would just give these two tiramisu to Youichi and Nobara-chan. And I would just leave Natsume's tiramisu in the fridge of the kitchen room of the school.' Mikan thought smiling happily.

"Hey Mi-chan I would just drove you to school with your cousins since I'm going to leave too." Narumi said

"Ok. I'm going to call them now." Mikan said going outside and calling out for her cousins.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Nobara-chan, Youichi!" Mikan said smiling happily at them.

"Ohayo Mikan-nee." Nobara-chan said smiling at Mikan.

"Hnnn.." Youichi said and pich her cheeks.

"wahh stop it.." Mikan said the Youichi let go and smirked at her. "Itaiii.." Mikan said caressing her cheeks.

Mikan quickly change into happy mode and handed Nobara and Youichi a small container.

"What's this.." Youichi said looking at it.

"It's a special tiramisu made by the only me.." Mikan said flashing a big smile.

"Wow this must be good Mikan-nee." Nobara said taking a peek at it and widened her eyes "wow it looks delicious. It was topped with choco crumble and strawberry bits. I'm going to eat this in recess then. Arigatou Mikan-nee."

"You're welcome. You can store in the fridge in school so it wouldn't melt." Mikan said blushing and smiling at them. "You can share it with Aoi-chan if you like."

"Yeah. I can't eat this alone anyway." Nobara said

"Oh my I will take my medicine now then.." Youichi said smirking.

"Grr…You can give it to me if you don't like it.." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Nahh…." Youichi said

Narumi prepared the car outside and said "Let's go already kids." They all hop in the car and 5 minutes later they were already in school.

"Have a nice day kids!" Narumi said and drove off.

Mikan, Youichi and Nobara were side by side when Hotaru, Enma and Nori came and greeted then.

"Ohayooo.." Nori and Enma said.

"Ohayo gozaimasuu Hotaru!!!" Mikan said attempting to hug her but as usual Hotaru shot her with a baka gun and said "Stop it Idiot. I might be infected with your idiotic germs you know." Hotaru said emotionless.

"Wahhh…so mean Hotaru." Mikan said then get up and walk with them.

"So Mikan-chan how's it going?" Enma said having a suspicious look on her face.

"W-What? What's with that face Enma-chan?" Mikan sweating dropped.

"You know what I mean?" Enma said chuckling. "About the two boys. Natsume and Ruka."

"What about them?" Mikan said having an innocent look.

Enma just sighed and said "Just update me when something happens in your love triangle ok?" Enma said patting her shoulder.

"Huh? I don't get it.." Mikan said quite confuse.

"Haha Mikan is still dense." Nori said laughing.

"What an idiot.." Hotaru said putting on a poker face.

"Hmmmph.." Mikan said pouting. Mikan told them about what happened about their new restaurant and her father.

"Wow that's great for Uncle." Enma said smiling.

"Yeah it was a dream come true for your father." Nobara said

"Well you're dad really deserves it." Nori said flahing a big smile.

Hotaru looked at Mikan and said "You must be really happy." She said and smiled.

"Yeah!" Mikan said happily.

Before going to the classroom Mikan go upstairs to store the Tiramisu. "I will just going to get it later." Mikan said smiling.

Mikan and Hotaru entered the classroom.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Minna-san!" Mikan said greeting them happily. Some of them greeted her.

Mikan passed by Yuu and Koko and greeted them.

"Ohayo Iinchou, Koko!" Mikan said smiling at them. Yuu just blushed and said "Ohayo to you too Mikan-chan." Yuu said smilling back.

"Hey Mikan.." Koko said with a smile that is very unreadable.

"You're happy as always Mikan-chan." Yuu said smiling at her. Mikan just chuckled and leave them. She also greeted Sumire and her friends.

"Hmm..O-Ohayo.." Sumire said looking away. Mikan just smiled at her then she also passed by Luna. "O-ohayo Koizumi-san.." Mikan said feeling a little bit awkward.

Luna just looked coldly at her and said "I will get Natsume back."

Mikan already so to her seat and greeted Natsume and Ruka. Ruka smiled at her while patting his rabbit and said "Ohayo to you too Mikan-chan." Ruka said blushing.

"Wow you're rabbit is so cute. Can I hold it?" Mikan said petting the rabbit.

"Of course." Ruka said handing her his rabbit and said "Behave to Mikan-chan Usagi."

"Wah it's so soft and gentle." Mikan said holding the rabbit while the rabbit is caressing itself in her hug.

Ruka smiled and said "Looks like Usagi has taken a liking of you too."

Natsume was just reading his manga and said "That's because Polka looks like one anyway." He smirked and looked at Mikan.

"Wahh..you're such a tease!" Mikan said sticking her tongue out to him.

"Hnnn…whatever." Natsume just look away and said "Don't forget after class ok?"

Mikan just looked at him for a while and said "Yeah. Of course."

It was then that Misaki-sensei arrived and gave them lectures. Classes went on and on till it was already Math time since it's Friday (Their Math is only Friday). Their teacher is Jino-sensei and Mikan still don't know him.

"Is anyone absent..?" Jino-sensei said with a strict voice.

"No sir." Yuu replied with polite.

"Ok. Let's start with our lesson now shall we. Then later on we will be having a class recitation." Jino-sensei said and started his class.

'Woah he looks scary.' Mikan thought and felt nervous.

Jino-sensei scanned his students but someone caught his eye that he's not familiar with. He looked at his seating plan and said "Ms. Sakura."

Mikan was quite shocked at this and stand up. "H-hai sensei?" Mikan said with a stuttering voice.

Natsume looked at her and he felt worried because she seems to be scared.

"Would you explain the theorem 1.5 in geometry?" Jino-sensei said with a cold voice.

"Uhmm…Eto..anou.." Mikan was stuttering and find it hard to speak but she know what the answer was.

Natsume looked straight in the board and whispered "You can do it..Just relax Mikan."

Mikan heard Natsume and take a deep breath and answered the question calmly and explaining it all.

Jino-sensei just nod his head and said "Very well Sakura-san." Their classmates clapped their hands for her and Mikan sit from her seat.

Ruka smiled at Mikan and said "That was very good Mikan-chan."

"Thanks Ruka-pyon.." Mikan said and smiled. She looked at Natsume who was also looking at her. She instantly blushed and said "Thank you Natsume."

Natsume just show a small smile just for her. Mikan saw it and smiled but there's a tinge of pink in their faces.

Classes went on till it was already time for recess.

Mikan came up to Hotaru and said "Uhmm Hotaru I'm going to eat lunch with someone else today so you guys go ahead."

Hotaru just look at her for a while and said "Ok."

Mikan already walked away while Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were walking for the cafeteria. 'Hmmm…this is interesting. Maybe I should call Mikan later about this after all I set many hidden cameras in this school anyway.' Hotaru thought with a glint in her eyes.

"What's up with you Hotaru? Where is Mikan-chan anyway?" Anna said looking at Hotaru weirdly.

"She said she have something to do." Hotaru said.

"Oh ok." Anna said smiling. She and Nonoko just looked at each other and shrugged.

Mikan go to the Sakura fields with the tiramisu with her and found that no one is still there.

She sat on the shade of the biggest Sakura tree in there and placed the bento and tiramisu in her lap.

"I didn't that this place is so beautiful." Mikan said and inhaled the fresh air with sakura scent in it. She looked around and said "Hmm…Where is Natsume anyway"

Mikan leaned on the tree and said "Hmm feel so sleepy.." little by little she felt her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

As for Natsume, he was just up in one of the tree's branches and he was just studying Mikan. He saw her fell asleep and he glided down.

Natsume sat next to her and looked closer at her face. 'She looks so peaceful and innocent. She's so kawaii.." Natsume started to caress her face and he looked at her lips. 'She has such a fair skin, it's so soft and her cheeks are rosy too. Her eyelashes is long. And her lips..it's rosy pink and look so soft." Natsume was inching his face closer to her but he felt her move a bit and she was starting to open her eyes.

Natsume quickly pulled his face away from her and blushed. 'What am I thinking? Wah stupid Natsume. I don't even like her.' Natsume thought and felt his heart raced.

Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume besides her.

"Hey you're here already Natsume." Mikan said and smiled at him. 'I thought I was dreaming just then there was this handsome guy trying to kiss me.' Mikan thought and shrugged it off 'Oh well it won't happen anyway.'

"Y-yeah.." Natsume said blushing.

Mikan handed him the bento and tiramisu. "This is a bento from my dad you can eat it first then the Tiramisu." Mikan said smiling happily.

"Oh..Arigatou." Natsume said and smiled. "But I don't know with that Tiramisu of your so I already gulped my medicine." Natsume said smirking and opening the bento nox.

"Hmph. You don't have to eat it if you don't want too. I didn't work hard in it anyway." Mikan said looking away and crossing her arms.

Natsume looked at the food and said "This looks great. Itadakimasu." Natsume said and digging up with his chopsticks.

Mikan also eat with him and said "It's delicious isn't it?" Mikan said smling at him.

"Yeah. Your dad deserves to run a restaurant." Natsume said and smiled in delight. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah. Arigatou." Mikan said smiling and digging up.

"You sure eat messy." Mikan said laughing at Natsume who has a sauce in his face.

"No I'm not." Natsume said narrowing his eyes but Mikan wiping the dirt on his face with her handkerchief.

"There it's clean now." Mikan said smiling at him while he just stared at her and smirked. "You have some dirt on your face too Polka but I don't have any handkerchief in me so.." Natsume said and bending down to Mikan inching his face to her. He licked the sauce that was in the corner of Mikan's mouth then go back to his seat then smirked.

Mikan just stared at him with a blank expression and blushed so hard.

"Y-yoouu should just wipe it with your hand N-Natsume." Mikan said stuttering.

"It would hurt you so I have no choice." Natsume said and smirked but his face is also blushing.

Mikan just looked down and blushed more. 'That was like an indirect kiss." Mikan thought and felt her heart beating so fast.

"Ok it's time for Polka's tiramisu for now." Natsume said as the two of them finished eating.

"Tell me if it's good ok?" Mikan said smiling excitedly.

Natsume opened the container and grabbed a fork then picked a piece and brought it into his mouth. "Hmmm…not bad for an idiot." Natsume said but he thought 'Wow Polka sure has a trait from her father. This is so good.'

"Yey for me.." Mikan said smiling happily.

Natsume took one and brought it to Mikan's mouth. "It's really good you know.." Natsume said while Mikan just swallowed it and blushed. 'He also used that fork which means…"

"Hahahaha you look like an idiot.." Natsume said laughing.

Mikan just glared at him and was punching and kicking him but he dodged it all.

"You're too slow Polka.." Natsume said and smirked. Mikan was enraged and kicked so hard that she lost her balance. Natsume grab her hand but ended up falling with her while he was on top of her.

Mikan and Natsume stared in each others eyes both of them were blushing. 'Oh no…my face is heating up again and my heart is beating so fast. Getting this close to Natsume, he really is good looking and I love his crimson red eyes which are staring back at me now. Could it be that I'm starting to like him?' Mikan thought.

'This girl. She always makes me feel so different. Having her close to me is very nice. She has huge innocent hazel eyes which always twinkle when she smiled. She's really beautiful. She looks like an angel. Could it be that I'm starting to like her?" Natsume thought

They gained back to her senses when the bell rang. It means that recess is over. They sat up and Mikan said blushing with an awkward voice "We should head back to our classroom now."

"Hnnn.." Natsume said blushing too.

They head back to their classroom and classes started again.

It was already 2:30 PM when class ended and everybody went home.

'I definitely like him/her." Mikan and Natsume thought happily at the same time.

Yey it's done. WAHHH IS IT GOOD? WELL GIVE ME SOME COMMENTS AND REVIEWS OK.

THANK YOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!

Please continue reading ok??!!!! CHIAO!!


	15. Chapter 15 bestfriends and tears

Chapter 15 True Bestfriends and being fake friends

Months, days, time went on Mikan and Natsume tended to be more closer and closer since there is one thought in their mind, they like each other. Also the same for Ruka and Mikan, he always helps her a lot especially when Natsume is teasing her. And looks like Mikan has taken a liking of Ruka too.

And for that some students from the newspaper club of the school spread rumors like the love triangle of Natsume, Mikan and Ruka. There was also a Natsumikan fans club and Rukamikan fans club and yes to top of it all There was NatsuMikanRuka fans club.

The love team for this year in third year of Gakuen Alice is a lovetriangle between Natsume, Mikan and Ruka. Some girls were envious of Mikan so there was still a NatsuRuka fans club while some boys also envy Natsume and Ruka for there was still a Mikan-hime fans club. Many girls were still confessing their love to Natsume and Ruka since they think that the rumors were not true. While some boys confess their love to Mikan in a indirect way but she so dense to get it and ended up to be friends with them even Yuu who said

Yuu spotted Mikan in the classroom alone and take a deep breath to talk to her.

"Hey Mikan-chan you're so cute do you mind if we go out together?" Yuu said blushing and smiling at Mikan.

Mikan just looked at him and said"Hmmm. Okay. Let's go to the library since I want to read some books." She said flashing a big smile at him.

Yuu just sweatdropped and thought 'She's so dense.'

"Ok. We can go there I guess."

And also even Mochu and Tsuji who thinks that Mikan is so cute.

Natsume even tease Mikan more often so her attention was only hers and not from the other guys while Ruka just continue to be nice to her.

Narumi's restaurant was even a success and it was named Sakura blossoms. It gained popularity to people and even rich people go there because of his great foods.

For now it was already the month of October. The weather tends to be colder since winter season is coming soon.

It was already morning and it's time for Mikan to wake up. But thanks to the alarm clock that cause Mikan to wake.

Mikan yawned and look at the clock that reads 8:00 AM and there's only 30 minutes left to prepare.

"Wahh…I need to change already." Mikan said and started to do her usual routine. She still ties her hair into pigtails and quickly run downstairs and saw her father.

"Ohayo gozaimasu daddy!" Mikan said while quickly munching on her food and within 2 minutes she finished it.

"Here's your bento Mi-chan." Narumi said. "And say Hi for Natsume and Ruka for me.

"Hai. See you around dad. Take care of yourself in the restaurant." Mikan said already walking off and calling her cousins.

Natsume, Aoi and Ruka was already in front of her house waiting for her (Since they became closer now they all went to school together but Mikan suggested that they should just walk so they will not attract attention.)

Mikan and Nobara greeted them as well as Aoi and Ruka all except for Youichi and Natsume.

"You're such a slowpoke…."Natsume said smirking then continued "water melons.."

Mikan just felt her face heat up out of furious then she screeched "Wahhhh Natsume no Hentai!!!" and she glared at him. "Stop peeking on me.."

"You're the one showing them to me clumsy idiot.." Natsume said then already walking off.

"Hmmmpphhh.." Mikan said then looked away.

Ruka came besides her and looked at her bag with many keychain. "Hmmm..you're bag has many key chains. Do you always collect them?" Ruka said smiling at her.

"Yeah and it's all my collection for my bag ." Mikan said showing it to him.

Ruke seems to noticed the rabbit keychain and said "You're rabbit keychain is so kawaii.."

Mikan looked at it and took it off her bag. She smiled at him and offered the rabbit key chain to him. "You can have this since I know that you like rabbits so much." Mikan said handing it to him.

Ruka hesitated at first then he stared at Mikan and saw her smiling to him. He blushed and took it from Mikan. He blushed so hard when he realized that their hands were touching he continue to hold her hand like that while staring at her as Mikan was also staring at him. They just blushed and let go of each other hands.

"Ahmm..anou gomen ne." Ruka said blushing and can't look at Mikan.

Mikan just smiled at him but her cheeks were also red and said "Daijoubu.

Ruka looked at the rabbit keychan in his hand and said "But this is one of you collection Mikan-chan. This might be precious to you."

"Nahh…I only bought it somewhere since I think it's cute. And I want to give this to you since we're friends." Mikan said happily.

"Oh…Arigatou Mikan-chan. I will always treasure this." Ruka said showing a charming smile and soft eyes.

Mikan just stared at him and flash a big smile. "You're welcome Ruka-pyon."

Ruka continue to stare at the rabbit keychain that was given by Mikan. 'I will always treasure this and will take care of it. And most of all I also like this thing since Mikan-chan gave it to me." He thought smiling happily while Mikan just looked at him who was also smiling.

Natsume and Youichi were talking as well as Aoi and Nobara. Ruka find it as a chance to confess his feelings to Mikan since they were ahead of them.

Ruka looked at Mikan and take a deep breath. "Anou..Mikan-chan.." He said topping in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said looking at Ruka and also stopping in her tracks.

Ruka looked directly into her eyes with a blush on his face and said "You know…you're more than friend to me.."

"I think I like….." Ruka was interrupted by Mikan who looked closer at him and smiled.

"Now that you've said it I also thought you as more than a friends.." Mikan said smiling

Ruka just stared at her and blushed but Mikan continued her speech and said "I think I should call you from now on bestfriend no.1 among the boys. I never had a bestfriend guy before. I always call my stuff penguin in my house bestfriend no.1. And now you're my mr. penguin. You're my bestfriend no. 1. You look like a penguin since penguins are very nice and so cute." Mikan said smiling at Ruka and continued on his tracks.

Ruka just froze and felt the wind blows him. But still he gained back to his senses and walked besides Mikan and smiled. 'Well you wouldn't know it all started with the bestfriend thing.'

"Alright I will be you're bestriend no. 1 then. We can call each other's name in bestfriend." Ruka said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Wow thank you so much bestfriend." Mikan said happily and gave him a quick hug.

Ruka just blushed at this and laugh with her.

As for Natsume, he looked behind and saw them laughing. He just called out for them and said "Hey quick your pace you two or we will gonna be late."

"Yeah." Mikan and Ruka said.

Mikan run in front of them and pinch Natsume's cheeks so hard and said "You're so cuteeee Natsume." Mikan saiwl laughing.

For that Natsume pinched her cheeks hard too and said "Ang you're so cuteeeeee to Mikan." Natsume said smirking. They continue to pinch each other cheeks so they ended up having a very red cheek.

"Wah that really hurts Natsume." Mikan said quicking her pace and holding her cheeks.

"You're the one who started it." Natsume said smirking.

Mikan just quickened her pace and Natsume also quick her pace so they walked side by side.

Ruka notice this and also walked besides them with Mikan in between.

Youichi, Aoi, and Nobara seems to noticed this.

"Wow both of them are very attached to Mikan-nee." Aoi said smiling.

"Yeah. Since Mikan-nee has a friendly nature and besides she's just in herself now."

Nobara said smiling and looking at Mikan.

"Hnn..Since that idiot was always afraid to show her true self back then." Youichi said showing a small smile. 'And it's all thanks to Natsume I guess. I wonder who will Mikan choose…hahaha. It's clear to me that those two like this idiot'

Aoi saw him smile and instantly blushed "Wow I didn't you can smile like that. You really care for Mikan-nee too isn't it?"

'Wow this little sister of Natsume is so cute.' Youichi thought and looked away blushing. "No I'm not…. that girl is to dense and far from being an idiot.'

"Hehe hey Youichi-nii you're blushing. Aoi-chan is so cute isn't she?" Nobara said grinning at Youichi.

"Hnn…stop it Nobara-chan. I'm not blushing." Youichi said putting on a poker face.

'Hehehe…I will definitely ask Mikan-nee about it.' Nobara thought smiling to herself.

It was then a cool breeze passed them and all of them seems to stopped at their tracks and inhaled the fresh wind.

Mikan just closed her eyes while smiling. 'I thank you kami-sama I never felt so right before when someone tear my mask off.' Mika thought then she quick her pace and twirled around. She flashed a charming smile at them saying. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

Natsume and Ruka just stared at her and they both blushed. Ruka smiled and looked at Natsume "We're still bestfriends ok? But I won't lose." Ruka said then smiled at Natsume.

Natsume just smiled at him and smirked. "Hnn.."

Mikan and the others already went in the classroom. They were lucky since the teacher just arrived after them.

While Mikan was smiling happily. Luna just smirked evilly at her and thought 'Let's see what you can do about this stupid girl.'

Time passed quickly and it was already time for lunch. Mikan was fixing her things and take her bento with her and she was with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko but Luna came up to them and smiled at Mikan.

"Hey Mikan I really am sorry for what happened last year. I'm over by it now and realize my mistake. Can we be friends too?" Luna said smiling and extend a hand to Mikan.

Mikan stared at her for awhile and smiled happily then shake Luna's hand. "Oh it was nothing. I'm at fault too. I did understand you since you like Natsume's so much."

"Ahehehe.."Luna just smiled fakely and said "Would you mind to come at the rooftop after you eat your lunch since I want to have a chat with my new friends." Luna said smiling.

"Alright. That's very nice since I want to be your friend too." Mikan said smiling at her.

Luna just smiled and left. 'Perfect. Haha tomorrow you won't have that smile ever again."

Hotaru just looked at Luna and walk off with Mikan. 'Hnnn…I'm not sure about this. Looks like Luna have something on her mind and I feel that it's not good for Mikan. It's a good thing that I've put a hidden camera in the rooftop. But if she done something that will hurt Mikan I will let her feel my wrath."

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were chattering happily.

"Hey Mikan isn't it a bit weird when Luna befriended you suddenly?" Nonoko said looking at Mikan.

"Hmm…I think Luna really wants to be my friend. Being friends with her is very nice." Mikan said flashing them a big smile.

"Wah… Mikan you're so lucky. Natsume and Ruka are so close to you. And you can even talk so much about them and his friends." Anna said with twinkling eyes.

"Hnnn…." Hotaru said not midning them at all not until Tsuji came to their table and tapped Hotaru.

"Hey Hota-chi!" Tsuji said smiling at Hotaru. "It's been so long when we talk." Tsuji said taking a sit besides Hotaru. (Tsuji is also one of the popular boys in school since he is very athletic when comes to volley ball and basket ball. He also have good looks, he has a dark gray shade hair and violet eyes but a lighter shade than Hotaru. He also have a dimple on his right cheek and very good at math. He's also friends with Natsume especially when it comes to sports.)

"Hey what do you want idiot? And stop being close to me.." Hotaru said looking coldly at Tsuji.

"Hey what's with the cold nature Hota-chi. We've been seatmates through the years. And we're very close friends too." Tsuji said and looked at Mikan with interest.

"That's because you keep bugging me from the beginning." Hotaru said but there was a tinge of pink in her cheeks and continue eating.

"Hey Mikan you look so cute and adorable and your even cuter when you eat." Tsuji said watching Mikan eat.

"Ahehehe..I eat like a pig you know." Mikan said smiling at him. "You're the student teacher in my class last year. You're really good in teaching Math you know."

"Ahehe yeah that's why I still remember you. Who will not remember a beauty like you?" Tsuji said flashing a charming smile at Mikan.

"Ahehe I'm not that beautiful.." Mikan said blushing.

"Oh so you just came here and talk to me first so you can get closer to Mikan huh?" Hotaru said smirking "You're such an idiot."

Tsuji just blushed and said "No I did get here so I can talk to you again my dearest friend." Tsuji said looking closer at Hotaru. 'Wow I didn't that she's so beautiful. Her physical features had already changed but still her attitude doesn't. But I know deep inside Hotaru is very warm."

Flashback..

The 2-A class was having a practical test on basketball and it was Tsuji's turn to shoot. Many girls cheered for him and said "Gambatte Tsuji-kun!"

Hotaru just stared at him emotionlessly until Tsuji looked at her and smiled.

"This shot is for you Hota-chi!" Tsuji said but Hotaru showed a board saying stop calling me Hota-chi it's an idiotic name.

Tsuji just sweatdropped and shoot the ball in the ring with a very good shot. Many girls cheered for him then he also looked at Hotaru and flashed a big smile at her then gave her a thumbs up.

Hotaru was taken aback there and showed a small smile. And she was trying to cover her blush. Tsuji just looked at her and also blushed.

Back to normal

'That was the very first time I saw her smile.' Tsuji said and blushed a little. (He still didn't know that he is slowly falling for her)

"Hey what are you smiling at idiotic boy?" Hotaru said looking at him.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." Tsuji said smiling at her.

"Hnnn.." Hotaru said and continue eating.

"You look even more adorable when you eat like that Hota-chi." Tsuji said laughing.

Hotaru just shot her baka gun at him and there was a large plumped on his head.

"Hey what did you that for?" Tsuji said crying anime tears.

"That's for being an idiot." Hotaru said looking away to cover her blush.

Mikan seems to notice this and grinned at Hotaru but Hotaru just aimed her baka gun at her so she stopped grinning and finished eating.

"Hey I'm done already. See you later guys since I'm going to see Luna now." Mikan said standing up and walking off.

"Hmm…" Hotaru said also standing up and said "Follow me Tsuji we have some work to do."

"Ok. We'll just see you two in the class ok?" Tsuji said looking at Nonoko and Anna while being dragged by Hotaru.

"Those two ere like a couple since they were also close through the years." Anna said looking at Nonoko.

Mikan already reached the rooftop and saw Luna already there.

(Hotaru and Tsuji were on the audio visual room and they were watching Mikan and Luna in the hidden camera.)

Luna's back was facing her. "Oh you're already here."

"Hehe sorry for keeping you waiting." Mikan said and smiled.

Luna turn around to face her with a smirk on her face. Then she glared at Mikan.

Mikan's smile fade and said "Hey Luna what's wrong?"

"The one who made it all wrong is you Mikan Sakura." Luna said and glared at her then walked to her closer.

"H-huh? I thought you want to be friends?" Mikan said looking shocked.

"Me? Want to be friends with you?" Luna said smirking "Of course." She said and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Me too." Mikan said smiling at her.

Luna just slapped her and Mikan was quite shocked then she hold her cheeks and teary eyed.

"Of course I will be friends with you. Only if you will stay away from my Natsume and just continue to ignore him and never ever talk to him." Luna said smirking.

"H-huh why are you doing this?" Mikan said looking hurt.

"Why am I doing this? So I can make your life easier Mikan." Luna said smiling evilly. "Your mom was working in our company you know. And I can fire her in no time. I will just tell my parents about it and make her look bad in front of them."

"I-I why are you doing this..I didn't do anything to you. I know you like Natsume so much but I didn't know that you will go this far. All I want is to be friends with you." Mikan said almost tearing up.

"Ha.. Then stay away from Natsume. And I will be very nice to you." Luna said smiling at her.

Luna already walked off while Mikan was left in the rooftop. She cried silently and thought 'Natsume was a close friend of mine. And I even think that I'm starting to like him.'

Mikan heard the bell ring already then she quickly wiped her tears and pinch her cheeks to put on a happy face then she already walk off to go to the classroom.

Meanwhile at Hotaru and Tsuji…

"That's very cruel. Luna made Mikan cry." Tsuji said looking worried at Mikan.

"That ugly hag will pay for this." Hotaru said having a very dangerous aura.

"Don't worry I will help her too." Tsuji said looking at Hotaru.

Tsuji and Hotaru also walked off and go back into their class since it's time for the last period already.

Hotaru was very concerned and worried as well to Mikan. 'What will Mikan do now? Hmmm..I know I will pay her a visit later and try talking to her. That ugly whore will pay dearly for hurting and making Mikan cry.'

Yes Ruka and Natsume already know their feelings to Mikan. Aoi and Youichi too..looks like love will blossom between these two and also Tsuju and Hotaru.. it was so close that Ruka already confessed to Mikan but she really is dense…^____^ (this is also what happened to me except for the Luna thing.)

Find out on the next chapter on what will Mikan do now? How about Natsume?

Please keep on reading ^___________^


	16. Chapter 16 No need to hide

**Chapter 16 No need to hide **

Mikan came back to the classroom as if nothing happened. She pretends to be happy as always so Hotaru and the others won't notice. She sat quietly between Ruka and Natsume.

Natsume just looked at her until their teacher in English came and classes went on.

Hotaru just continue to stare at Mikan then she looked at Luna. She glared at her back but Luna didn't notice it. 'I will make sure that you will pay Koizumi.'

Tsuji looked at Hotaru and nervously smiled at her.

Time flies so fast and the class ended. Everybody was already leaving the classroom while some students were still fixing their things.

Mikan was still fixing her things while Natsume and Ruka wait for her. Ruka smiled at her and said "Let's go home already Mikan."

Natsume just stared at her waiting for her answer but Mikan just ignored Natsume's gaze then smiled at Ruka and said "I'm sorr…."

But Mikan was interrupted by Hotaru. "She's going home with me." Hotaru said with an emotionless face and dragged Mikan.

Mikan just looked at them and saw Natsume was staring at her. She quickly looked away but there is sadness in her face.

Ruka looked at Natsume and said "Maybe Imai miss Mikan."

"Hnn.."Natsume said walking off while Ruka followed him.

"I guess it's just you, me and Aoi today." Ruka said looking but smiled at Natsume.

'I think something is wrong with her.' Natsume thought but just shrugged it off.

Mikan and Hotaru was already outside. And Nori and Enma came up with them.

"Hey how's it going you two?" Mikan said with a fake smile.

Nori and Enma just stared at Mikan and felt that. But they just pretended not to know anything and smiled at her.

"Ahehehe…we're fine Mikan-chan." Enma said smiling back. Enma looked at Nori and Hotaru and they all thought the same thing.

"Hey Mikan why don't we go to Hotaru house it's Friday anyway and it's a free day tomorrow." Nori said smiling at Mikan.

Hotaru nod and looked at Mikan.

Mikan flashed them a big smiled and said "Ok. But can we tagged Nobara-chan along?"

"Alright." Hotaru said.

It was then Nobara and Aoi came up to them with Natsume, Youichi and Ruka tailing behind and Mikan told her that they are going to Hotaru's house today.

"I'm sorry Aoi and I can't go home with you guys today. I already said it to Ruka." Mikan said with an apologetic smile.

Aoi put on a sad face then smiled. "It's ok I understand. You guys haven't hanged out for so long."

"Thank you Aoi-chan." Mikan said flashing her a big smile.

"Hontou ni gomenasai Aoi-chan." Nobara said. "We'll just see you on Monday okay?"

"Hai…" Aoi said.

Mikan looked at Youichi and said "Hey Youichi just tell dad about this ok?"

"Hnnn…" Youichi said then pinched her cheeks.

Mikan just pulled away his hand and calmly said "Stop it Youichi…."

Youichi just stared at her and thought 'She usually screeched at me. What's wrong with her?"

He patted her head and looked at Nobara "Take care of Mikan idiot here ok?"

Mikan just smiled at Youichi and said "I should be the one taking care of Nobara.."

Youichi just shrugged then already walked off. Aoi followed and said "We're going now Mikan-nee"

"Jan e Mikan-chan.." Ruka said smiling at her.

Mikan saw the rabbit key chain she gave to him and said "Take care of it.."

"I will…" Ruka said

Natsume looked at Mikan the same as Mikan looked at him.

'I'm sorry Natsume but I have no choice.." Mikan thought and just looked away with a sad face.

Natsume stared at her for a while until Hotaru told them that they are also going.

Natsume just looked at Mikan's retreating form and thought 'Mikan….'. Then he also walked off with Aoi, Youichi and Ruka.

Mikan and the others already reached Hotaru's house or you can say Mansion. Mikan continue to stare at it and said "Wow Hotaru you're house got bigger.."

There was a big gate outside and there was a huge mansion inside. There were flowers everywhere and they also have their own garden and swimming pool.

"Well what you can expect in the Imais' they owned many company, malls and very rich too." Nori said.

"Yeah they were one of the top richest family in Japan." Enma said smiling.

"Wow Hotaru-nee is so rich. This is such a huge house." Nobara said looking around.

"Your families also belong to the top too…And me I just got a scholarship so I ended up studying in Gakuen Alice.." Mikan said fidgeting her fingers. "But still as long as I have my family there's nothing to be sad about." Mikan said smiling.

"That's right Mikan-chan." Enma said.

They got inside Hotaru's mansion and there was greeted by this personal maid of Hotaru named Lika.

"Konnichiwa Hotaru-sama." Lika said bowing to her then looked at her friends. "I see you brought your friends along.." She said and smiled at them.

"Konnichiwa nice to see you again Ms. Lika…" Mikan and the others said.

"Ahheeh and it's also nice to see you all to beautiful ladies." Lika said then looked at Mikan "You're still cute and beautiful Mikan-sama.." She said smiling at Mikan while she just blushed. Then she looked at Nobara "oh what do we have here. Who is this cute young lady?"

"This is Mikan's cousin." Hotaru said

"Hi. I'm Nobara Yuragi." Nobara-said bowing down.

"Oh. No wonder that you're cute too like Mikan-chan." Lika said smiling at her

"Ahehehe…thank you Ms. Lika you're still beautiful too." Mikan said and flashed a big smile.

Lika just pat her head then looked at her closer and said "Don't take things hard ok? You seems to be in trouble." She whispered then smiled back.

Mikan seems to be a little embarrassed then nod.

"Lika-san would you serve us some tea and chocolate cakes up in my room?" Hotaru said smiling at Lika.

"I'd be glad to Hotaru-sama. Please excuse me." Lika said then walked off.

Mikan was even more amazed inside the Mansion since it is really big and there were paintings and pictures everywhere.

They all go to Hotaru's room and Mikan looked in awe "Wow Hotaru even your room got wider and its all purple. It's really big than my room back in my house." Mikan said.

"You're right Mikan-nee." Nobara said also amazed.

"Hnnn…"

They all sat to Hotaru's tea table and Lika came up to them to serve their tea and cakes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Lika-san." They all said and proceed to eat their cakes,

Mikan rarely eats her cake and continue to drink tea instead.

"Hey Mikan-nee what's wrong? You usually love to eat cake so much." Nobara said looking worried at her.

Mikan just smiled at her while Nori, Hotaru ans Enma looked at her.

Hotaru looked at Mikan seriously and turn the big flat screen TV on and inserted a cd.

"Hey Hotaru are we going to watch a movie?" Mikan said somewhat excited.

"No. You don't have anything to hide from us now Mikan." Hotaru said then seriously looked at her and Nori and Enma.

Mikan was a bit taken a back there until Hotaru played the video and it was the one when Luna confronted her and made her cry.

"I know that you only force to smile idiot." Hotaru said looking at Mikan.

"I will never forgive what he did to you Mikan." Enma said having a serious look.

"She has no rights to do that to you just because of Natsume." Nori said with an angry face.

"And it's totally obvious that the one Natsume likes is you not her. I will never forgive her." Nobara said furious.

It was then Mikan looked at all of them and she didn't notice that tears were starting to fall in her eyes. Then she wiped them all to stop it but they continue to fall. Then she ended up sobbing instead.

"I have no choice guys this is for my Mother and me. If I continue to be friends and talk to Natsume she will fire my Mom and make her bad in front of the people since my mom is working in their company." Mikan said sobbing.

They all comfort Mikan and said "don't worry we will make her pay for this."

Mikan just shake her head and said "No guys. You shouldn't be involved in this otherwise you may put into trouble. I will just hand it for now ok?" Mikan said

Hotaru and the others looked at each other.

"Okay but if she do anything to hurt you we will not let her." Hotaru said smiling at her.

Mikan showed a small smile and said "Arigatou everyone.."

All of them smiled and talk happy things so they would cheer Mikan up.

"Hey let's so to the central town tomorrow and buy some stuffs I heard that they have new arrival things in there." Nori said cheering Mikan up.

"Sounds like fun come along too Nobara-chan." Enma said

"Ahehe Alright if Mikan-nee is coming then I'm coming too…" Nobara said looking at Mikan.

Mikan smiled at them and said "Alright I think it would be lots of fun.."

"Ok. So stop crying now idiot…" Hotaru said caressing her hair.

"Hey before going let us gave you a make over tomorrow before going ok?" Nori and Enma said grinning at her..

"Wahh not again guys….." Mikan said sweating dropped and said "Thank you so much guys.."

"What are bestfriends for Mikan-chan.." Enma said flashing her a big smile.

"And you're my dearest cousin so I will always be here for you Mikan-nee." Nobara said

Mikan hugged her friends and smiled but there were tears falling in her eyes "I'm so glad to have you guys…"

Butt Hotaru just hit her head.

"Aw awww you don't have to do that Hotaru…" Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"And remember no one can make you cry except me…" Hotaru said and laughed. "I will protect you Mikan.'

They all laughed that day until Mikan, Nobara, Enma and Nori bid their goodbyes to Hotaru.

"I'm so sorry Natsume. But I will face this alone and maybe God will help me too." Mikan thought.

It was then Mikan's cell phone rang and she picked it up and said "Moshi moshi.."

"Hey Mikan…" the caller said with a boyish voce..

"Ehh is this….

That's all for now folks…I'm sorry for the late updateeeee!! Hontou ni gomenasai readers…

I wonder what will happen next..and who is that voice and what surprises are about to come tomorrow….

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

I would like to thank the following sposors who inspired me especially food and drinks like choco rocky road, mushroom soup, lays, cheese balls and poppy lollipop. (kyaaa I'm such an idiot…)

I would also like to thank the readers and those who still gave me reviews especially mamisayv, and minahoru.


	17. Chapter 17 Packed of fashion

**Chapter 17 Packed of fashion**

Here's chapter 17 minna-san!!! Enjoy ….

"Hey Mikan…." The caller said with a boyish voice.

"Ehh..Is this Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked unsure if this is Ruka.

Ruka laughed and said "Got it.."

"Oh what is it bestfriend no. 1? Why did you call suddenly?" Mikan said with a happy voice.

"Uhmmm….do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Ruka said blushing with a shy voice.

"Hmm..I already have plans with Hotaru and my friends." Mikan said

"Oh I see.." Ruka said with disappoint in his voice.

"Why do you ask Ruka?" Mikan said with curiosity?

"Hey Mikan…it's already time for dinner. You're dad is home now." Yuka said from the stairs.

"Wait Ruka.."

"I'll be there in five minutes.." Mikan said to her mom.

"Okayy…

"I'm back Ruka-pyon..So what is it?" Mikan said

"Well I'm planning to ask you out tomorrow but since you're out with your friends maybe next time then.." Ruka said.

"Oh..Well you can come with us if you want to. I can introduce you to my other two friends. We're bestfriends too right?" Mikan said with a cheery voice.

"Oh really? Alright. I can pick you up tomorrow too." Ruka said with excitement in his voice.

"Well you can pick me up at 11 AM." Mikan said quite happy too. "I will just tell it to Hotaru and the others ok?"

'Hmmm since Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna will do me a make over even Nobara-chan too. Wah that's so tiring…' Mikan said sweating drop.

"Alright I will pick you up tomorrow in 11." Ruka said quite happy.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow ok?" Mikan said

"Ok.." Ruka said blushing.

"Ok bye bye now.."

"Bye.."

Mikan and Ruka already hang up for the phone. While on the other side..

'I can't wait for tomorrow. It's ok for me to have her friends too. That's because I can be with her too anyway.." Ruka said smiling and blushing.

It was then Ruka's cell phone rang and he immediately answered it knowing who already it was.

"Hey Natsume, what's up?" Ruka said sweat dropping.

"Ruka are you busy tomorrow?" Natsume said

"Well sort of why do you ask?"

"I was thinking to buy another manga. I guess I will go by myself then." Natsume said

"Well. I'm so sorry Natsume. Maybe you can tagged Aoi-chan along too.." Ruka said with a nervous smile.

"That idiot sister of mine is already annoying me. Well maybe I guess." Natsume said. "Ok jaa."

"Ja Natsume.."Ruka said also hanging up the phone. "Pheww that was close.."

**The next day**

It was a bright shiny morning and Mikan is still sleeping till someone slammed her door open in came with Hotaru, Enma, Nori and Nobara.

"Hey wake up idiot…." Hotaru said hitting her with the hyper baka gun.

"Hey Mikan-nee wake up. It's time for your make over." Nobara said nudging Mikan.

"Hey wake up now Mikan-chan. We're going to have your Make over today right.." Enma said grinning.

"Yeah and we're going to central mall today. Don't you remember?" Nori said laughing.

Mikan flashed her eyes open and was quite shocked to see them all here.

"Wow you're so early it's only 9 PM…And how did you get here?" Mikan said looking at them with wide eyes.

"Well of course we need to fix you in hours…" Hotaru said already aiming her camera at her. "And this is for money too…"

"Uncle Narumi already let us in and we got inside your room." Nobara said jumping up and down to her bed.

"You're room is so kawaiii..Mikan-chan." Nori said looking at her room.]

"Ahehe I'm so sorry it's not as big as your house." Mikan said quite shy.

"It's ok. It's only enough. And you're room is quite neat too. Everything was in place." Enma said

"That's because mom helps me to clean and fix my wrong since I usually forgot where I put my things.." Mikan said scratching the back of her head.

All of them sweat dropped then Mikan said "Ok guys. I'm just going to have my bath.." Mikan said getting her clothes but she was interrupted by Enma saying "Let me pick your clothes and we will going to buy some dress for you since you always wear your old normal clothes.."

"Ahehe no that's too much..And I'm ok in what I wear anyway." Mikan said

"No and that's final.." Enma said putting on a scary face.

"Ok I give up…" Mikan said going to the bathroom already.

"We're just going to rummage in your clothes and accessories ok?" Nori said..

"Haiii…" Mikan said and thought 'I don't mind anyway..'

"Hey let me fix her hair ok?" Nobara said smiling.

"Ok. But let me help you too…" Hotaru said

"Hey Nori you already have the make-up right?" Enma said looking at Nori.

"Hai…" Nori said smiling..

Until Narumi entered the room. He gave them a mango juice and some biscuits. "You can have some snacks here. Just tell Mikan-chan I'm off to go. Ok?" Narumi said

"Hai..Arigatou gozaimasu!" All of them said

"Just take care of Mikan-chan ok?" Narumi said and looked at Nobara. "And Nobara-chan have a good time with them ok?" He said smiling and patting her head.

"Hai…Thanks a lot Uncle." Nobara said smiling at him.

Mikan was already finished in her bath and was clad in a white towel.

"Uncle said he was going already.." Nobara said looking at Mikan.

"Wow Mikan-chan you really have big breasts now and its bigger than us." Enma said grinning while the others were also looking at her.

Hotaru was clicking her camera on her who was blushing so hard and said "Wahhh stop it guys…And you Hotaru this is private." Mikan said screeching at them.

"Don't worry this would sell a thousand yen.." Hotaru said smirking.

"Kyaaa Hotaru!!" Mikan said then chased Hotaru.

After all the chasing it's time to have Mikan's make over now.

"Now seat baka.." Hotaru said motioning for Mikan to seat in front of the mirror.

"Alright. .." Mikan said sighing.

"Let's apply some make-up for you first.." Enma said applying some make up on her.

"Just a light make up ok?" Mikan said

"Don't worry. After all you're already beautiful without a make-up on." Enma said

"Then you don't have to apply some make-up on me.." Mikan said sweating dropped.

"No..." Enma said with a strict voice.

"Wah you don't quit do you.." Mikan said giving up..

Mikan was already finished with her make-up.

"What do you think guys?" Enma said griining at them.

Everybody was just looking at Mikan until Nori hugged her and said "Kawaiii…."

"Wow you look really pretty Mikan-nee." Nobara said with twinkling eyes.

"That's very good Enma. You look great idiot." Hotaru said with a small smile but you can see money signs in her eyes.

"Ok let me fix your hair now Mikan-nee." Nobara said getting the curling iron and some two strawberry clips.

"Wow that's my favorite clips Nobara-chan.." Mikan said smiling at her.

"this is so cute.." Nobara said. She start to brush her hair and said "You really have long brown hair Mikan-nee. Many people might thought you have them dyed. And you also have some golden hair."

"Yeah many people thought I dyed but it's only natural. Actually through many times my hair looks even lighter and lighter like it is coloring on its own." Mikan said chuckling.

Mikan was also finished with her hair and it's time to have her clothes and shoes.

"I picked this one for you Mikan-chan.." Nori said handing her clothes and shoes.

"Arigatou Nori-chan.." Mikan said going into her closet and wearing it.

Mikan came out blushing and said "W-what do you think guys?"

Everybody was just looking at Mikan until Nori hugged her and said "Kawaiii…."

"Wow you look really pretty Mikan-nee." Nobara said with twinkling eyes.

"You look gorgeous Mikan-chan.." Enma said also admiring Mikan.

"You look great idiot." Hotaru said with a small smile but you can see money signs in her eyes.

"Eh hontou ni??.." Mikan said quite embarrassed then looked at her reflection at the mirror.

Mikan has only light make up with pink lipstick, pink eye shadows, black eyeliner and mascara that made her big brown eyes looked so attractive with her long eyelashes. Mikan's hair was curled and both side of her hair have one clip each. She wore a white tube with a cute light pink bolero and pink layered skirt with a light brown fur knee length boots. All in all she looks awesome and stunning that every guy would die for.

"Is this me?" Mikan said looking at the mirror with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell us that you have some cool collection of foot wear." Nori said giving her a thumbs up.

"Well I really love boots you know.." Mikan said

"Kyaa I'm sure you will attract more attention from guys too." Enma said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from them Mikan-nee." Nobara said smiling at Mikan.

" Ahehe thanks a lot guys.." Mikan said flashing them a big smile.

Actually all of them were great too Nobara was wearing black t-shirt that is hanging lose on her shoulders and a white short bubble skirt with matching black leather boots. Hotaru was wearing a yellow tube with a cute white jacket and a violet skirt. Enma was wearing a lavender halter top and some jeans and a brown knee length boots while Nori was wearing a cute white t-short and a white sleeveless jacket with a hood. She is also wearing black skirt with green linings. All in all they were totally absolutely stunning.

"Oh I forgot. I tagged Ruka along since last night he said he was going to ask me today and since we're going out I tagged him along. You don't mind do you?" Mikan said having a nervous smile.

"No at all…" All of them said with grinning faces while Hotaru have a glint in her eyes and there were money signs in it.

"This is gonna be fun.." Hotaru said smirking while the others looked at her sweating dropped.

Speaking of the devil, the door bell rang and Hotaru said that she will get it since Mikan is still fixing her things in her room with Enma, Nori and Nobara helping her.

Hotaru get the door and opened it to see a smiling Ruka. (Ruka was wearing a blue hooded jacket with a light-blue and white stripes t-shirt in it. His hair was wavy and stylish. He has nave blue jeans and white rubber shoes. And he was really handsome like a total prince charming with his ocean blue eyes. –kyaa he's so cute toooo-)

But it has no affect in Hotaru but you can see that there was a mischievous glint in her eyes "Oh Nogi…as expected it's you.." She said while smirking.

"Y-yeah Imai-san. I'm sorry for coming along too. I hope you guys don't mind about it.." Ruka said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"No not at all Nogi…"Hotaru said smirking then she snapped her camera at him and continue to click shots on him.

Ruka just closed his eyes and said "Hey stop it Imai…."

Hotaru pretended not hear her and continue to click her camera at him. "Shut up Nogi this is business. If you continue to decline then I will post your embarrassing pictures with your Usagi." Hotaru said smirking at him.

Ruka just shut up and froze as Hotaru do her work on him.

Then Ruka smirked and an idea popped in his head. "Hey Hotaru you know Tsuji-kun said that you're so cute especially when you smile." Ruka said showing an innocent smile.

Hotaru's eyes widened and stopped on what she is doing then blushed so hard. But then she regained to her old self and aimed her hyper ultra baka gun at him.

"Wanna die?....." Hotaru said with a dangerous aura and cold eyes.

Ruka just sweat dropped and wave his hands.

"I'm just going to call the bunch of idiots. What is taking them so long…" Hotaru said with a poker face. She was preparing to call them upstairs then Enma followed by Nori and Nobara already go down.

"We're so sorry Hotaru. Mikan is still fixing her room. She was almost finish you know." Enma said having an sppologetic smile then looked towards Ruka. "Hey.. Hi I'm Enma Tan. Nice to meet you Ruka Nogi." She said smiling and bowing down at Ruka.

"Hi I'm Nori Nakazu. Nice to meet you." Nori said showing her cute smile at him.

Ruka bowed down and show his infamous charming smile. "Nice to meet you too Enma-chan and Nori-chan.

Both of them squealed and said "It's a pleasure for you to come along Ruka-kun!.."

"Ahehehe…" Ruka said smiling at the both of them.

It was then a cheerful voice startled them all.

"Sorry for making you wait guys." Mikan said flashing them an apologetic smile.

All of them just smiled at her and started talking to her.

"Hey Ruka-pyon you're here already." Mikan said flashing him super cute smile.

On the other hand Ruka was blushing so hard and just looking at Mikan.

**Ruka's POV**

'Wahhh Mikan-chan is even more beautiful and cute. She looks so gorgeous and stunning. I didn't know that she can bring so much in herself. She looks like a doll or more….like an angel. Her outfit really suits her and her hair. Kyaaa….she is so…'

Ruka was interrupted by his daydreaming when Mikan looks at him closer with a worried face.

"Hey Ruka-pyon what's wrong..?" Mikan said with a worried voice.

Ruka's face became even more blushing and his heart is skipping ten times faster. He stuttered and said "D-d-daijoubu…Mikan-chan…"

"Ahehe alright.." Mikan said then she observed him from head to toe and gave him a thumbs up. "You look so handsome Ruka-pyon. You look like a prince.." Mikan said flashing him a big smile.

Ruka blushed again and smiled at Mikan. "You look so great Mikan-chan. Can you be my princess then?" He said kneeling to Mikan and getting her hand then kissed.

Ruka showed a charming smile at her while Mikan also blushed and smiled.

Both of them laughed but there was a tinge of pink on their faces.

"Ikimashou…!.." All of them said and they begin to walk off.

Hontou ni gomenasaui minna-san T_____T for the late update… this chapter is full of fashion..i love to dress you know sometimes I even make my own design for my dresses…

Don't worry I will try my best to finish the next chapter.. the nxt chapter is going to be really good I promise

Tnx a lot for reading it and giving me reviews especially mamisayv, luckytar222, minahoru..

Kyaaa I will do my best tnx…for the support….

Pls. still support me on this fanfic…and keep giving me reviews…

Hontou ni gomen..


	18. 18 Packed of fashion part 2

**Chapter 18 Packed of fashion part II**

(They just walk from Mikan's home to central mall since it's not that far)

While they were walking boys were staring at the girls especially Mikan but at that time she was walking besides Ruka and they just glared at him. Girls were also staring at Ruka all of them were looking at him with heart shapes in their eyes but they saw him with Mikan so they envy her.

It was then they already arrived to Central mall. Girls keep gawking at Ruka while boys keep gawking at Mikan and the others.

"So where do you want to go first?.." Mikan said putting on a cheerful smile.

"Well we can go to the arcades first then we can go shopping some clothes for you Mikan-chan.,…." Enma said grinning at Mikan.

"After that we can also go to eat.." Hotaru said

"Can we also go to the Anime store?" Nobara asked smiling.

"Yeah that sounds fun. Was that ok for you Ruka-pyon you can suggest a place you want to go too." Mikan said looking at Ruka.

"Hmm….maybe I suggest you to go to Mystic noire. You can go and shop some clothes and accessories. Those dresses will look good on you Mikan-chan…" Ruka said smiling at Mikan.

"Oh I already heard about it. That store is full of fashion. And it is owned by the famous fashion designer. They even have lots of lots of branches in Japan and have very big company. " Nori said quite amused.

"Wow that's amazing.." Mikan said

"Yeah…" Enma and Nobara said also quite amused.

Hotaru just smirked at Ruka while he shyly smile but didn't even bother to tell them something about it.

"Let's go to the arcades already guys!..." Ruka said flashing them a big smile.

"Alright…" All the girls said except for Hotaru.

The central mall was really big no I mean Huge. And it was own by none other than the Hyuuga family. Shops were everywhere and it even have a heavenly garden and everything you need is already there.

After riding the elevator and a short walked. Mikan's group already arrives at the arcades. All of them had fun especially Mikan and Ruka.

The next stop is the Mystic noire. You can see beautiful and cute outfits there. It was such a very big store among the stores of central mall. There were many kinds of dress in there casual, formal, swimsuits, lollita, cosplay, gothic, j-pop and etc.

Mikan and the others except for Hotaru and Ruka were quite awe and amazed in this store.

"Wow I didn't know that a store like this exist in here.." Mikan said still looking at it with sparkling eyes.

"Well I think it's just new here. The grand opening of this store was just a month ago…" Ruka said smiling at them.

"Oh it had been a long time since I got here anyway.." Mikan said chuckling.

"Well let's go in already.." Enma and Nori said dragging Mikan and Nobara.

Ruka and Hotaru also followed by.

They all rummaged some clothes that would catch their eye. Nori, Enma and Hotaru already bought some clothes they liked. It was a very good fit on them. Mikan and Nobara were still finding a perfect one.

Nori suggested to help Nobara to choose an outfit for her.

"Hey this might look cute on you.." Nori said handing Nobara a white tube dress with puff sleeves and have some green ribbons at the end. It looks so cute.

"Wow you're so good Nori-nee….I hope it will suits me." Nobara said smiling at Nori.

Nobara got inside the dressing room and try it out. She came outside just to see Nori-nee gawking at her then she suddenly hugged her.

"Kyaaaaa you're sooo kawaiii…" Nori said giving her a thumbs up.

Mikan and the others saw her and they all said that she was cute.

"Kyaaa..Nobara-chan it looks really good on you." Mikan said flashing her approve smile.

"Arigatou..hehe..I'm just going to the counter and buy it Mikan-nee." Nobara saidf smiling happily.

"Ok…" Mikan said. "Hmm…I wonder what will I choose there are so may dress to pick."

It was then Nori, Enma and Hotaru handed her some clothes.

Mikan tried what Nori gave her first and it was quite dashing. It was an orange halter top with matching white skirt with orange frills on it. It also have some cute orange sandals with some frill designs on it.

"Kyaa kawaii…you looks so dashing Mikan-chan.." Nori said with sparkling eyes.

Mikan smiled and looked if Ruka was there but she can't find him anywhere.

"Hey do you know where Ruka-pyon is?" Mikan said

"Well you're boyfriend is talking at the manager.." Hotaru said smirking at Mikan.

"He's just my bestfriend too Hotaru.." Mikan said blushing a little and puffing her cheeks.

Mikan also tried Enma and Hotaru's suggested outfits to her. And it all suits her really well.

It was then Ruka came back at them with the manager of Mystic noire. He was also holding a cute dress that looks expensive but so stylish.

"Hey can you try this out Mikan-chan the manager suggested me this one.." Ruka said handing her the outfit.

"Alright Ruka-pyon.." Mikan said flashing her cute smile at him while Ruka blushed again and smiled too.

Mikan got inside the dressing room and tried it out. After 5 minutes, Mikan got outside to see them looking at her with sparkling eyes. All of them started to tell that she was soo cute. Especially Ruka who keeps stuttering and blushing.

"It looks like it only belongs to you Mikan-chan…" Ruka said while blushing but then looks like Mikan was looking at something and asked her what's wrong.

But what Mikan also saw so a very young good looking boy just behind her friends, a meter away. He was quite a catch since he was wearing a black coat with red long sleeves in it and white slim tie hanging loose in his neck since some bottons were undone. He has messy raven locks and crimson red eyes. And it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

'Oh no he's here…'

It was a semi-formal dress. A white tube dress with a big pink ribbon just below her chest. The upper top was decorated with light pink laces. While at the end of the dress it was like a bubble pleated dress with some pink laces and linings. It also has a matching white knee length fur boots with pink ornaments on them. She was quite breathtaking.

On the other hand there was a dressing room for me that is facing Mikan. It was then a hot and a very handsome boy stepped out to look his reflection in the mirror but what he saw is an angel a meter away from him. An angel princess in front of his eyes. And it was none other than Mikan Sakura.

"N-Natsume..?" Mikan said uttering his name while looking at the boy in the opposite side.

Natsume's eyes widened and he immeaditely recognized the sweet yet gentle voice of Mikan and can't believe that it was actually her but he did believe so since Mikan is totally cute and absolutely gorgeous. Her hairstyle is not in pigtails and made her looks so sophisticated and so stunning.

"Mi-…I mean polka dots?..." Natsume said smirking at her.

All of Mikan's friends looked at Natsume. And it really was the Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan was still staring at each other but then they both blushed. Natsume looked at Ruka who was with her friends.

"Hey Ruka…so that's why you didn't come with me." Natsume said giving him a small smirk.

Ruka just sweat dropped and shyly smile at him. "Well they tagged me along too. What're you doing here anyway?" Ruka said grinning at him.

Natsume just looked away and said "Well my Mom said that I should pick a suit for myself since Aoi's birthday is coming near."

"Oh you're right.." Ruka said smiling at him. "Feel free to choose any suit and I will make a discount for you."

"Hn…" Natsume said then looked at Mikan again who was talking with her friends. Mikan saw him looking at her but she just blushed and avoid eye contact with him.

'Hmm…What's wrong with her..She's been like this since yesterday.' Natsume thought and said "I'm just going to the counter and buy this Ruka and by the way Tsuji is with me." He said changing first then goes to the counter.

Mikan just blushed and said that she was going to change. And then she came out with her usual clothes and handed the dress to Ruka.

"Hmmm..the dress is really pretty Ruka-pyon." Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

"Well..it's not just the dress Mikan-chan. It only fits to someone beautiful as you." Ruka said showing her a charming smile.

Mikan blushed and show her cute smile and said "Thank you Ruka-pyon.."

"Hey Mikan we're just going to buy you the clothes the tried ok?" Hotaru said dragging Nori and Enma. Then Nobara also come with them. "We're just going to wait you two outside."

Ruka called out the manager and said "Please get this wrapped and fold it. Placed it in the paper bag that will not ruined the dress. I will just going to say it to Mom." Ruka said handing her the clothes then looked at Mikan. "This is for Mikan-chan.

"Right away Ruka-sama….." The manager said and get the dress in a stylish paper bag. Then handed it to Ruka.

The paper bag has a sign Mystic noire with their family name on it "Nogi co."

"This is too much Ruka-pyon and I can't accept it.." Mikan said with a shy face.

Ruka opened her palm and place it in her hands for her to hold it. "This is my gift for you Mikan-chan since you also gave me something that's precious to you. Don't worry my Mom owns this fashion company."

"Y-you mean the famous fashion designer..Oh so that's why you look a lot like her."

Mikan took it and gave her thanks to Ruka-pyon. She gave him a quick hug and said "I will never forget this Ruka-pyon."

Mikan and Ruka already came outside to see their friends with Natsume and Tsuji.

"Hey Tsuji.." Ruka said smiling at him..

"Yo.." Tsuji said smiling back at him.

"I've decided tagged them along too since Tsuji has a role to help me and a major role for Natsume." Hotaru said with a smile but there was again money signs in her eyes.

Ruka and the others just sweat dropped until they heard a grumble that was loud enough for them to here.

"Ooopss sorry.." Mikan said clutching her stomach.

"Hohiohohoh looks like you're hungry already polka dots?" Natsume said smirking at her.

Mikan was puffing her cheeks and about to retort back but looked down and stopped. 'Oh no..I must ignore him I must ignore him…' Mikan friends worriedly looked at her and they broke the tension.

"Let's eat already Mikan-chan.." Nori and Enma said dragging her with Nobara.

Hotaru also dragged Tsuji-kun and Ruka and Natsume just followed.

'I must find out what's wrong about polka dots. There's definitely wrong with her. She just completely ignored me. I must do something about this since she's only mi--..cause she is such an idiot..' Natsume thought with a blushing face than shake it off.

"Natsume are you ok?" Ruka said looking worried at Natsume.

"Hnnn…"

'by the way her outfit made her looks so extremely cute.' Natsume thought with a smirk.

"Hey guys can we just eat at my father's restaurant. I'm sure you will like it there. It's only around here in central mall." Mikan said smiling happily at them.

Natsume just smiled at her but Mikan caught it and quickly looked down with a blush.

Yey Natsume is already with them. Please still read and find out the next chapter on what will Natsume do or how he will react.

I would also like to thank mamisayv, luckystar222, minahoru, swift ninja layla and everyone who made this fanfic a favorite story, favorite author, review alerts and etc.

THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!

Oh and please don't forget to answer the survey on my poll on who would you like for Mikan to end up with.


	19. Chapter 19 Mr and Mrs Hyuuga

**Chapter 19 Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga**

'I will do something about it..' Natsume thought..

It was already 1 PM when they all arrived at Sakura blossoms restaurant and it its quite a view. There was a relaxing feeling when you got inside. It was decorated with pink wallpapers and has some cherry blossoms on it. It also have a small fountain and it has sakura petals on it and sakura ornaments. It is also air-conditioned with a good cool temperature.

It was also quite big and spacious. And it has a sweet aroma lingering around the air. Some couples, family or rich people were also there.

Mikan saw her dad smiling at the people who were eating there and called him.

"Hey dad…" Mikan said calling her father.

"Kyaaa…Mikan-chan you looks so great." Narumi said and also looked at her friends and saw Natsume and Ruka. "Oh I see Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun is also here." He said looking at them.

"This place is so great dad. It's the first time that I've been here." Mikan said looking so amazed over the place.

"Hehe oh yeah. Since you're always busy my sweet. But you're mom had already got here too." Narumi said smiling at them. "You can order anything you like. And because you're Mikan's friends and Natsume is here. You got a 100% discount. Take this as my treat."

"Arigatou dad.." Mikan said giving him a quick hug and everybody also thanked him.

Narumi called the waiter and asked to assist her daughter and her friends so that they will have their own table and orders.

Mikan and the others already have their table that's just only enough for them to sit on.

The waiter gave them a menu to make their orders.

"I'll have some chicken cheesy ala king, mango shake and strawberry cheese cake." Mikan said smiling happily.

Natsume just smirked at Mikan and said "I'll have the same order as her.." Natsume said while looking at Mikan.

Mikan just ignored his stare at her and pretended that she didn't hear anything. She was blushing too.

The waiter note down their orders as the rest made their orders too and the waiter get their menu's and said "Right away Ma'am, Sir."

Natsume looked at Mikan and smirked. "By the way, you look really cute polka dots.."

'Maybe this I will get her off guard now…"

Mikan just widened her eyes at Natsume and blushed so hard. 'Maybe I can talk to Natsume since Luna is not around anyway…'

"Ahehe Thank you but ehhh….what do you mean by…." Mikan said but stopped as she saw Luna passed them and glared at her.

Natsume was curios on why she stopped and look at what she is looking and he found the ugly witch who quickly smiled at him and hugged his arm.

"Hey Natsume do you mind if you can eat with me together?" Luna said batting hjer eyelashes at him.

"Hey you get off me you little hag.." Natsume said letting go of his arm.

"Awww but Natsume I'm so alone…" Luna said puffing her cheeks.

Mikan looked at them and felt a strange painful feeling but then she shrugged it off and smiled at them. "Natsume you can go and accompany her. After all she's alone. Luna-chan must be really sad."

Luna looked at her with a smirk and showed a fake smile at Mikan. "That's so sweet of you Mikan-chan. We're really FRIENDS after all."

Natsume looked at Mikan who was smiling back at her. But he notice that there was sadness in her eyes. He was about to object when Mikan looked at him and said "Don't worry. I will just let the waiter served your food with Luna-chan.."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her and said "Ok if that's what you want."

Mikan was a bit shocked about that and forced a smile at them.

"Let's go now Natsume-kun.." Luna said wrapping her hands around Natsume's arms as she led him to their table and seat down with him.

But as they walked Natsume looked back at her as if he was angry. 'What was she thinking? First she was trying to talk to me but stopped when she saw this ugly hag. Hmm I think this hag here is something to do with this. She keeps ignoring me when they became friends.' He thought angrily as he looked at Luna.

Luna just looked at him innocently and said "What is it Natsume?"

Natsume looked at her and said "Hey…You're friends with that little girl now right?"

Luna looked at him and showed a fake smile "Yes. Why you asked Natsume?"

"I just noticed that she keeps ignoring me. Does you're friendship have something to do with that?" Natsume said as looked at her coldy.

Luna pretended not to know anything and put on a sad face. "Awww why is that Natsume? Maybe she didn't like you to bother since she likes someone. So you don't need to worry about her you know…….. Luna said then inch her face closer to Natsume and smiled. "…..Since you have me.."

Luna's face was so close to Natsume like they were kissing. While Natsume just glared at her and as if telling her to back off.

Luna backed away her faced to Natsume and suppressed a irritating laugh.. "You're such

a hottie Natsume.

It was then the waiter serve their foods and they begin to eat together.

Luna placed a fork on Natsume's food and tried to feed him.. "Say ahh Natsume.."

'This girl never quits. And it was obvious that she is something to do with Mikan ignoring me. All I need is some evidence. You'll wait ugly hag.' Natsume shoved it coldly and said "I can eat by myself. Don't bother to feed me just go on with your food."

"Aww you're such a sweet Natsume. You cared about me after all." Luna said batting her eyelashes and proceeds to eat.

Natsume looked at her with disgust when she's not looking. 'I think I'm going to puke…'

While Luna noticed that Natsume is looking at her then smiled at him with a blush. Then she proceed to eat while Natsume is just concentrating on his food.

On the other hand Mikan was just having this sad looked on her face. She was just looking Luna and Natsume on the other table. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw that Luna was clogging the gap of their faces as if they were kissing and Natsume didn't do anything about it and the scene where Luna is trying to feed Natsume. 'Natsume let Luna kissed him and he cared about her too. 'He did like her after all….' She thought and looked down her eyes is covered with her bangs. Her heart felt like it was shattered into pieces 'But why my heart is like shattering into pieces when I saw them like that.' Little by little Mikan's eyes were like clouding but she felt someone hit her with a baka gun and it was none other than Hotaru. And Mikan was caught off guard there.

"Hey you're food is already here idiot. And don't make a flood in here.." Hotaru said boldly but there was concern in her voice.

Mikan puffed her cheeks at Hotaru and said "You don't have to hit me that hard….."

Then Hotaru squeezed her hand, assuring her that everything will gonna be alright.

Mikan felt it and looked at Hotaru. She smiled at her and said "I'm ok now…"

While Ruka on the other hand is thinking something too. 'Mikan-chan is so strange when around Natsume especially when Luna appeared.'

They continued to eat not until Mikan spilled some mango shake a little in her clothes.

"Kyaaa.." Mikan said trying to get the dirt off.

Ruka immediately got his handkerchief and kneeled at Mikan who was besides him. He also tried to get the dirt off but there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Here let me help you Mikan-chan.." Ruka said while smiling at Mikan.

Mikan blushed out of embarrassment but smiled at Ruka. "Arigatou Ruka-pyon.."

Ruka manage to get the dirt off of Mikan's clothes since it's not that messy.

"Hontou ni arigatou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said flashing a cute smile at him.

Ruka blushed and smiled at Mikan. "It's nothing Mikan-chan…"

All of them finished eating when Mikan's father called Natsume and Mikan.

"Hey Mikan Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are here since we have this meeting a while ago. And they want to see you my daughter." Narumi said smiling at Mikan.

"Ohhh….A-alright dad.." Mikan said and felt nervous upon meeting Natsume's parents.

'Hmmm I wonder what kind of parents are they. I also want to see them but this is too sudden.

"Hey where is Natsume?" Narumi asked then found Natsume on the other table.

Narumi quickly dragged Mikan along with him and came to Natsume and Luna's table. He looked at Luna and felt a bad feeling about this girl but smiled at her. 'This girl….what is she doing with Natsume?' Narumi thought then took a quick glance at Mikan then looked at Luna again.

"Hi I'm Mikan's father, Narumi Sakura. Do you mind if I borrow Natsume for a while. His mother and father are here and they want to see him." Narumi said smiling at Luna.

'What?! This one of the famous chef is Mikan's father and Natsume's parents where here to see them both.' Luna thought but smiled and said "Wow it's a pleasure to meet the great chef and owner of this restaurant."

Luna was furious inside then looked at Natsume and showed a fake smile. "You can go now Natsume I might be going now too since I have something to do."

Mikan looked shocked since she let Natsume passed and said "No Luna-chan this might just take a short time…and.." But Luna just showed a fake smile at her and said "Don't worry. I have some other business to attend too."

But after she left she whispered to Mikan and said "Make a wrong move then you're finished Sakura-san.." Then walked off.

Mikan a was a bit taken by that and said "dad what about Hotaru and the others?…" But she saw them came to them with Hotaru dragging Tsuji along.

"We've got to go idiot because we also have some business to attend too." Hotaru said then looked at Narumi "The food was great uncle and we thank you for that.."

Hotaru looked at Mikan and said "We'll just see you on Monday okay.."

Mikan smiled and said "Ok…"

Hotaru also looked at Natsume with a smirk and said "I will answer your questions for one thing you pay Hyuuga"

Natsume just looked at her "Hnn.."

'What does she mean by that?.." He thought a bit confused.

"I'm just going to see you too okay?" Ruka said blushing at Mikan.

"Ahehe alright." Mikan said then looked closer at Ruka then held his hands "Thanks a lot for the dress and being helpful to me Ruka-pyon. I owe you one.." She said flashing him a bright smile.

Ruka instantly blushed and also smiled at her. "Anything for you Mikan-chan and I owe you one too."

Natsume looked at them with jealousy and said "This is isn't a flirting area you know.." He said looking away.

Mikan looked at him and blushed at what he said.

"See you paw.." Ruka said smiling at Natsume. He looked at Mikan's father and smiled. "You deserved to own all of this Mr. Sakura and it's really nice to have us here. Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure young man.." Narumi said smiling at him.

"See you Natsume take care of Mikan-chan here.." Tsuji said smiling at Natsume then winked at Mikan.

Natsume just smirked at him while Tsuji just sweat dropped and said "I know...you win Natsume."

"See you Mikan-nee…" Nobara said also coming along to Hotaru and the others.

"We will just going to walk her home…" Enma and Nori said "Jan e Mikan-chan…"

"See you guys. Be careful on your way home.." Mikan said bidding them her goodbyes.

All of them already walked out of the restaurant and Natsume, Mikan, and Narumi remained standing there.

"Okay shall we go to the lounge now?…" Narumi said smiling at Mikan and Natsume..

The two of them nod at Narumi and let him guide them to Natsume's parents.

Natsume and Mikan were walking side by side to each other. None of them broke the awkward silence until Narumi said "Okay…We're now going in."

Narumi opened the door for them and walked in as Mikan and Natsume followed.

"They are already here Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga.." Narumi said presenting Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan was just bowing down to them when Mrs. Hyuuga smiled and said "Wow so this is your lovely daughter Mr. Narumi."

Mikan finally looked up at them and shocked to see a very good looking man and very beautiful woman in front of her eyes. They didn't look so old and they look really nice. The man in front of her is Natsume's father. His hair has also a shade of raven and his eyes were emerald. He has a beard but have no wrinkles on his face. He has this cold look but also smiled when he saw Mikan, his name is Naoki Hyuuga. The woman in front of her is really beautiful too. She has light brown hair shoulder length hair and has crimson red eyes. She have this kind look on her face and by the way you see her she looks really nice and good mother, her name is Ayumi Hyuuga. All in all they look professional and wealthy.

'Wow so that's why Aoi-chan look so cute and adorable why Natsume looks so hand..wah what am I thinking wah go away you crazy thoughts.' She thought as she looked at them and shakes her head.

Mikan bowed down and flashed them a bright charming smile and said "Hi I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga."

Mrs. Hyuuga also bowed down to her and looked at Mikan with a smile. "I'm Ayumi Hyuuga while this is Naoki Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you too Mikan-chan." Ayumi said while Naoki also bowed down to her and smiled.

Mikan blushed and flashed them a cute smile. "I also thank you for the support and help you gave to my dad."

Ayumi walked up closer to Mikan and hugged her "Kyaa.. you have a very cute and beautiful daughter Mr. Narumi." She said while hugging Mikan.

Mikan sweat dropped and smiled at her. "Thank you Madam. You look very beautiful too.."

"You know Aoi-chan tells us something about you a lot. Even Natsume.." Ayumi said grinning at Natsume.

"Eh really?" Mikan said blushing hard and looking at Natsume.

Natsume also blushed so hard and faced his mother. "It's Aoi who keeps bragging about her Mom. It's not me."

"Ehehehe..Ok..Ok.. Natsume dear.." Ayumi said smiling at her son.

Mr. Hyuuga also laughed and said "You're such a beauty Ms. Mikan. No wonder you caught Natsume's attention.."

Mikan felt her cheeks heating up and looked down. While Natsume just look at his father with a blushing face and said "F-father...that's because she's my friend too. Me, her and Ruka."

"Oh Ruka-kun too.." Ayumi said smiling and looked at Mikan. "Wow no wonder. Ruka-kun and Natsume."

"E-eh..Ano..hehe they were both nice to me.." Mikan said blushing.

"Wow the heir Nogi fashion company. He's your bestfriend right Natsume?" Naoki said looking at Natsume.

"H-hai…" Natsume said his face is also heating up.

Mikan looked at her dad with a pleading look telling him to help her. Narumi interrupted in and said "Mikan is our only daughter too you know. She's good at arts and handicrafts. She loves to make things out of ordinary."

"Wow that's so good Ms. Mikan. What can you do more?" Ayumi said smiling at Mikan.

"W-well..I can play the piano and the flute too. I'm starting to learn how to cook so I can cook like dad too. I love to draw anime too." Mikan said with a smiling face.

"Wahh you amazed me Mikan-chan. You only have not the looks but special abilities too." Ayumi said with sparkling eyes.

"W-well not really but I'm glad you appreciate my abilities Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan said blushing.

"No not Mrs. Hyuuga. You can call me Aunt Ayumi if you like.." Ayumi said patting Mikan on the head.

"It's a pleasure Mrs..I mean Aunt Ayumi.." Mikan said with a cute smile.

"And you can call me Uncle Naoki.." Naoki said with a gentle smile.

"Hai…good sir. Arigatou Uncle Naoki hehehe.." Miakn said

"I'm glad you both like her. She's all I got as my child so I really take good care of her." Narumi said putting his hand on Mikan's shoulder and pinch her cheeks. "Right Mi-chan?"

Mikan puff her cheeks at her dad and said "Kyaa..stop it dad.." She said them smiled.

"Wow she resembles you and Yuka." Ayumi said.

"Oh I forgot to say Yuka and Ayumi here were bestfriends since high school Mikan-chan." Narumi said smiling at Mikan.

"Really?? Wow I didn't know that.." Mikan said quite amused.

"Well you're mom and I walked home together and she's been my classmate through high school since we didn't want to separate." Ayumi said with sparkling eyes. "And it's shame that we didn't go the same college before." She said with a cute sad face.

"Wow..so that's you that mom keeps telling me about that she also have a bestfriend too." Mikan said with a bright smile.

" And you're Mom said to me before that she will name her baby girl Mikan that means tangerine since it's her favorite color. And that's you Mikan-chan." Ayumi said smiling at Mikan.

Natsume was also shocked about this and said "You didn't told me Mom…"

"Well you never asked sweetie…" Ayumi said with a grinning face. "I didn't know that you were interested that much about her."

Mikan and Natsume blushed and he said "It's not like that mom…"

Narumi looked at Mikan and observed her. 'Hmmm..Mikan doesn't talk much too Natsume today. I wonder what happened.' Narumi thought and remember the girl before who was seating with Natsume. 'Hmm..that girl she's a bit creep I wonder if she have something to do with this..'

"Alright Mr. Sakura we have to go now since we have some business to attend to." Naoki said looking at Narumi who have this dazed look on his face.

Narumi snapped out of it and said "Oh yeah Mr. Hyuuga ..Thanks again for coming here.."

Naoki smiled and looked at Mikan. "It's really nice to meet a lady like you Ms. Mikan. I guess we have to go now.."

Mikan smiled and said "Arigatou. I'm also glad to meet you too Uncle Naoki.."

"Ok dear let's go now…" Naoki said looking at Ayumi.

Ayumi had this sad look on her face and looked at Mikan. "Aww…time is really fast Mikan-chan but I'm glad that I've met a lovely lady like you. And I also thank you for taking care of Natsume too.." She said and gave Mikan a quick hug.

"It's a pleasure Aunt Ayumi and I'm so happy to meet a good mother like you. You and Mom also have lots in common." Mikan said smiling brightly at her.

"Okay till here now. We're going now. I hope we meet again Mikan-chan." Ayumi said with Naoki beside her. "I also thank you Mr. Narumi for having us again and see your daughter."

"It's my pleasure Madam, Sir.." Narumi said bowing down to them and smiled.

"We will just see you on the mansion Natsume.." Naoki said looking at Natsume.

"Hnnn…"

"Take care sweetie…Maybe you should walk Mikan home too since our house is not that far from hers anyway." Ayumi said smiling.

"Eh..no ne.." Mikan said with a blushing face but was interrupted when Natsume smirked and said "Alright mother.."

Ayumi smiled and gave a quick hug to Natsume. "Okay we'll be going now.." Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said and left.

"You two can go now Mikan-chan. while I take care of this." Narumi said smiling at his daughter.

"H-hai otou-san…" Mikan said giving up.

"Natsume-kun take care of Mi-chan okay?" Narumi said smiling at Natsume then looked at Mikan, "And tell you're mom that I will be back home at 8:00PM."

Natsume nod and looked at Mikan with a smirk. "Shall we go now?"

Mikan just looked at Natsume and said "H-hai.."

The two of them already left Sakura blossoms and they walked together side by side.

Girls were staring at Natsume and boys were also staring at Mikan but Natsume just glared at them.

MJikan decided to broke the tension between them and said "You don't have to walk me home Natsume. I will just bother you."

What Natsume did was the most shocking he held Mikan's hand and said "Not at all polka dots.." He said with a blush. Since many guys were staring at Mikan and some of them are like maniacs.

Mikan was trying to get his grip off her hand but Natsume was too strong. She was just silent and blushing. 'Oh no what are you thinking Natsume???"

Mikan and Natsume was not already not that far from her house when Mikan said "A-NO Natsume you could let go of my hand now. Luna might got angry with you about this.."

"I don't give a damn about her…" Natsume said with a bored look.

"But you and Luna liked each other and I even saw you kissed and being sweet to each other." Mikan said with a forced smile and said "You two look good together.."

Natsume looked at Mikan with a cold look and walked closer to her. Mikan step backed but there was a wall behind her that caused her back to slump there.

Natsume pinned his one hand to the wall besides Mikan's head then looked closer at her and said "Is that the reason you were ignoring me all the time…" He said but then his cold eyes turned into sad ones and said "I thought were great friends Mikan…Is Luna behind this…?"

Mikan was blushing and at the same didn't know what to do but then she closed her eyes and said "No it's not that Natsume…Luna have nothing to do with this.." She said and got out of Natsume and run back to her house since they were just a meter away. But Natsume saw that there were tears falling into her eyes while she was running.

Natsume was a bit taken by that and thought "Why does she keep denying it? It made me felt so strangely sad when I saw cry again.' Natsume thought then he suddenly remembered Hotaru's words "I will answer your questions for one thing you pay Hyuuga". Hmm maybe I should ask her tomorrow.

Natsume said and also retreat back to go home. Mikan was watching him from her window and there were tears on her eyes "Hontou ni gomenasai Natsume."

"I will not let this happen..Mikan.." Natsume thought..

Yey shapter 19 is already finished wahhh I know it's late update and I'm so super duper sorry next that I will be working on is missing hert.

Thank you minna-san for still supporting me……..Next chapter will be seeking for the answer.

Chiaooo…!!! ^___~


	20. Chapter 20 Seeking for the truth

**Chapter 20 Seeking for the truth**

The next day Natsume decided to come to Hotaru's house since he needs his questions to be answered even though he'll need to pay. 'That money maker…' Natsume thought as he was already in the front gates of Hotaru's exquisite.

"Who is it and what is your purpose here?" said a voice from an answering machine in front of the gate.

"Natsume Hyuuga I need to see Hotaru Imai…" Natsume said coldly.

"Right away sir. You can come in now.."

The gates opened and a maid assists Natsume inside and led him into the living room where Hotaru sits and calmly drinking some cup of tea.

"I knew that you'll come Hyuuga. Have a sit.." Hotaru said looking at Natsume from the corner of her eyes.

Natsume sat in front of Hotaru and said "I will make it straight to you now Imai. Do you have any idea why that idiot keeps on ignoring me?"

Hotaru handed him some tea and said "Here. But before I tell you…I'll answer your questions once you pay…"

Natsume sweatdropped a bit and calmly sipped the tea. "Alright..Just make it straight and explain to me Imai.." Natsume said

"It's all because of the ugly witch Koizumi.." Hotaru said calmly.

Natsume was not even little bit surprised about this since he already suspects her. "That hag. I know that she already have something to do with this. Why is she doing this to her?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes and said "That's because that ugly hag is crazy for you. And looks like you and Mikan gets too close. She wants to get Mikan out of your life."

Natsume was a bit taken by that and asked "What did she say to make idiot ignore me?"

Hotaru showed a cd to Natsume and said "This video will make you understand everything. This is a big proof that Luna is a witch to Mikan." Then Hotaru smirked and said "This video will cost you 2000 yen."

Natsume just shrugged and muttered "What an ice queen…"

"Let's go to the audio visual room.." Hotaru said and led Natsume to the AVR.

"Hnnn…"

Hotaru inserted the CD to the digital video maker and made him watch to big TV screen. It was like they were watching a movie in a cinema.

They sat on a chair and Natsume's eyes widened when he saw Mikan and Luna on the rooftop.

Mikan already reached the rooftop and saw Luna already there.

Luna's back was facing her. "Oh you're already here."

"Hehe sorry for keeping you waiting." Mikan said and smiled.

Luna turn around to face her with a smirk on her face. Then she glared at Mikan.

Mikan's smile fade and said "Hey Luna what's wrong?"

"The one who made it all wrong is you Mikan Sakura." Luna said and glared at her then walked to her closer.

"H-huh? I thought you want to be friends?" Mikan said looking shocked.

"Me? Want to be friends with you?" Luna said smirking "Of course." She said and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Me too." Mikan said smiling at her.

Luna just slapped her and Mikan was quite shocked then she hold her cheeks and teary eyed.

"Of course I will be friends with you. Only if you will stay away from my Natsume and just continue to ignore him and never ever talk to him." Luna said smirking.

"H-huh why are you doing this?" Mikan said looking hurt.

"Why am I doing this? So I can make your life easier Mikan." Luna said smiling evilly. "Your mom was working in our company you know. And I can fire her in no time. I will just tell my parents about it and make her look bad in front of them."

"I-I why are you doing this..I didn't do anything to you. I know you like Natsume so much but I didn't know that you will go this far. All I want is to be friends with you." Mikan said almost tearing up.

"Ha.. Then stay away from Natsume. And I will be very nice to you." Luna said smiling at her.

Luna already walked off while Mikan was left in the rooftop. She cried silently and thought 'Natsume was a close friend of mine. And I even think that I'm starting to like him.'

Mikan heard the bell ring already then she quickly wiped her tears and pinch her cheeks to put on a happy face then she already walk off to go to the classroom.

AN: Of course they didn't know what Mikan's thoughts are.

Natsume was very angry at what he saw. 'That witch is the cause of all of this. Don't worry Mikan. I will not make it hard for you anymore. That hag will pay for making her cry…' Natsume thought as his eyes were covering by his bangs.

Hotaru stopped playing the video and looked at Natsume. 'This is my idea since I don't want Luna to make hell in Mikan's life. This is the only way that I can help her. I wonder what you will do now Hyuuga…' She thought as she looked at him calmly.

"I will make that witch pay. I'll make her feel what she did to Mikan." Natsume said coldly.

"Hey I've heard that we will going to watch something in the AVR at school. I have an idea.." Hotaru said

"What's your idea then?..." Natsume said looking at Hotaru.

"We will expose herself…" Hotaru said smirking.

Natsume nod and said "I will just going to talk to the teacher tomorrow..See you Imai." He said then already walked off.

Hotaru just watch him leave and thought. 'He forgot to pay…Well that didn't matter as long as he will help Mikan. This is the only way that I can do to make her happy again.'

'I don't want to see her cry anymore…' Natsume thought as he walked back into his mansion.

The next day everyone in section 3-A at Gakuen alice was gathering to the audio visual room since they are going to watch some educational movie.

Before they watch

"Hey sensei can we also watch this video after the movie. It's really important.." Natsume said with a serious look.

Mr. Misaki sweatdropped and said "A-alright Mr. Hyuuga…"

Hotaru and Mikan was seating besides each other while Ruka is besides Mikan and Natsume is seating besides Ruka.

They already finished watching the movie until Hotaru stand up and gave a CD to the video operator. She came back and sat besides Mikan.

"Ne Hotaru..what was that? Another movie?" Mikan said looking confused at Hotaru.

"Just watch Mikan…" Hotaru said with a serious look.

Mikan eyes widened when the video played. It was her conversation to Luna at the rooftop. Then she looked at Hotaru.

"What does this mean Hotaru?…." Mikan said quite shocked.

"Just leave it to me and Natsume. Don't worry." Hotaru said showing a small smile at Mikan.

As for Luna, she was so shocked to see this video since this will ruin her image especially to Natsume. 'What the hell? Who did this?' she thought angrily as her face was heating up with rage.

After watching the video, their classmates was very shocked to see this and also Misaki-sensei. Everybody was staring and whispering at Luna's back.

Some of the girls even said "How can she do that to Mikan-chan?"

"Mikan didn't do anything bad to her.."

"I think Mikan is even better for Natsume than Luna…"

While the boys said "That girl was no pretty at all…."

"I thought she was an angel and wants to be friends with her…"

"I like Mikan more that her…"

It was then Luna keep hearing their whispers and stares then she stood up with rage.. "Shut up!!! Who the hell planned this…?" She said angrily looking at everyone.

Then Natsume coolly stood up from his seat and said "I am…" He said as he glared at Luna.

"N-natsume? H-how could you I thought…you liked me too.." Luna said quite shocked at this.

"Me liked you? I will never like someone who's fake.." He said while smirking.

Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes "Hotaru and Natsume planned it all?"

Luna was quite terrified there until Mr. Misaki called her and said "Young lady I believed that you have to to the principal's office now…"

She just glared at the teacher and stormed off the room.

"That was quite unexpected for her. So that's why I think you were strange back thenn…" Ruka said looking at Mikan.

"Y-yeah…" Mikan said then thought "I don't know what toy.. what if Luna make bad to my Mom.."

"Don't worry everything will gonna be fine.." Hotaru said putting a hand to her shoulder.

It was then their next teacher came and made them go back to their classroom.

Natsume was just staring at Mikan who is in a very deep thought. While Ruka keeps reassuring her "Don't worry Mikan I will not let Koizum-san do that to you again.."

After classes, it was already time for lunch break.

"Hey Mikan-chan let's eat together.." Anna said smiling at Mikan with Nonoko beside her.

Mikan smiled at them with Hotaru besides her and said "Alright.." she said with a gentle voice.

"Come on now Hotaru…" Nonoko said dragging Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan and the others were eating on their table with Natsume and Ruka just behind them.

"Mikan-chan what Luna did to you was unforgivable.." Anna said with an angry face.

"Yeah. That was insane. Don't worry Mikan-chan we're all rooting for you.." Nonoko said same as Anna.

"I don't know what to say guys but I'm glad that you're cheering me up.." Mikan said with a gentle smile to them.

Then it seems like the witch heard who only came out of the principal's office. Luna came up to Mikan and glared at her.

"You cross the line now stupid girl…" Luna said looking fruoius at Mikan. "This is your entire fault. Now taste my wrath.." She said planning on to hit Mikan but then Natsume came in front of her as if protecting Mikan.

Natsume held Luna's hand to prevent her from hurting Mikan.

"Pretending to be friends with her when all you want is to make her suffer. I will not let you hurt her again hag.." Natsume said looking angry at Luna.

Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes and muttered "N-Natsume.."

"N-natsume-kun…" Luna said bursting into tears. "How could you?"

Then everybody was looking at them until Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand then run off with her.

"H-hey where are we going Natsume?" Mikan said quite worried.

"A place that no one will hurt you.." Natsum said while running.

**On the other hand..**

Hotaru was just looking at the crying Luna in front of her. Then she aimed her baka gun at her and started to hit her but then Tsuji came to her and hold her hand to stop her. "That's enough Hotaru that will make her stop now.." He said with a nervous smile at Hotaru.

"That was insane Imai. I will get you for this…" Luna said glaring at Hotaru.

"Yeah that's insane from making Mikan cry. And don't worry I already talked to my uncle I mean the headmaster to drop you out." Hotaru said having this satisfied look on her face.

Then everyone started to make their complains at her and made her leave.

Luna stormed off and that was the last day that you will heard about her.

**Meanwhile**

Natsume led Mikan to the place they always hang out. The sakura tree.

Natsume sat and leaned on the tree and pat the side beside him.

Mikan just looked at him with a blank face until Natsume pat again some space for her and said "You just can't stand there all along.."

Mikan shyly sit besides him then silence enveloped their surroundings. Not until Natsume spoke up and gently said "Why you didn't tell me?"

"It's because I don't know how to tell this to you. And my Mom can be fired by her.." Mikan said with a sad look.

"You know that I can always help you.." Natsume said with a little bit anger in his voice.

Mikan look straight at him and said "No. I will just be a bother you. You always helped me a lot. A-and.." She said but then Natsume suddenly hugged her.

"Stop. Didn't I told you that I will always protect you." Natsume said with a gentle voice while hugging Mikan. "I will not let anyone hurt you again.."

Mikan was too speechless for that and felt hot tears streaming out of her eyes.

"N-Natsume. I'm sorry.." She said then hugged him back and cried into his hug. 'While Natsume is hugging I feel like I'm safe and protected.'

Then Natsume said "You're my special friend Mikan…" He said whispering into her ears.

Mikan blushed at that but then felt his hand tugged the clip of her pigtails. Her beautiful long golden brown hair came down.

Natsume looked at Mikan from the corner of his eyes and said "Pigtails are too childish for you. You have a very beautiful hair. I like it very much.." Natsume while handing a strand of her hair and putting it closer to his nose. "It smells like strawberried to."

Mikan was not crying anymore but she was blushing so hard. "Ano N-natsume how about my Mom?"

"Don't worry I will tell my dad to get her out of that company and gave her a high position into our company.." Natsume said with an assuring smile.

Mikan finally smiled at Natsume and said "I'm sorry..And thank you so much Natsume.." She said then hugged him.

Natsume smiled at her. They continue hugging like that when he blushed but then brushed it off and placed it with a smirk. "Woahh I didn't that you're falling for me now polka dots.."

Mikan blushed and hit Natsume.. "Wahh it's not what you think. You're a great friend to me and that's all.." She said looking away while puffing her cheeks.

Natsume smiled and thought 'The Mikan I knew is back now..But then does she really mean it that I'm just a friends to her..'

It was then the class bell rang and it was already time for the last period.

Natsume held a hand to Mikan for her to lean on while she gladly took it with a smile.

"Thanks again Natsume.."

But what Natsume did again was unexpected he pinned Mikan to the tree just like the other day and looked closer at her. Mikan just blushed and stuttered "H-hey Natsu--..

"I will accept your apology and thanks…if you go out on a date- no I mean if you go out with me to help me find a present for my sister. It's her birthday in November 10."

Mikan smiled delightly at him and said "Sure. Well I'm free next Saturday so why not?"

"Okay it's next saturaday then.." Then Natsume leaned into her ear and said "Mangoes…"

Mikan thought about it for a second and realize that it was her underwear that he is telling about.

"Kyaaa Natsume..!!" Mikan said gritting her teeth.

But Natsume already run for his life while Mikan began chasing him.

"Come back here you jerk…" Mikan said while chasing him.

Yey Mikan and Natsume are friends again and that Luna is out of their life now. I woder what will happen on their date together hihihihi..

Thanks folks for keep reading this fanfic. Please still continue on giving me some revies and comments about it.. ~^__^~

Please also read my other story Missing heart…

Chiaooo!!!!


	21. Chapter 21 Stand by me

**Chapter 21 Stand by me**

After the incident, Mikan and Natsume were back for being closed again. But as days goes by Ruka was really nice to Mikan and looks like she's getting closed to him too as he always helped her. Mikan seems to be closed to the two. As the two stayed rivals but they are still best friends after all. Mikan didn't even notice the competition between them. Things started to go back as before and everything came in handy dandy.

Mikan's mom was already working on the Hyuuga Company. She didn't tell anything about the incident anymore since she didn't want her to worry. With a help of Natsume, his parents just called Yuka that she was moved in to their company and wants to offer her a high position. Then Yuka gladly accept it with no questions at all.

Week and days passed by it was already Friday, the day before Natsume and Mikan's date as her thanks and apology to him. So she has to help Natsume on finding a perfect birthday present for his sister Aoi.

It was already time for the end of the classes.

Miakn was packing her things when Natsume grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside and said "Let's walk home together polka dots.." He said while walking quickly while Mikan just looked at him with a confused face. "Eh…"Kyaaa…Ruka-pyon, Hotaru

" then she looked at Hotaru who was only looking at her with a blank look with Tsuji and Ruka besides her.

Ruka was just looking at them with wide eyes and saw Mikan looking at nervously smile.

"We'll just see you on Monday idiot.." Hotaru said but she bring her camera with her and started to take pictures of them.

"Wahhhh meanie..See you Tsuji, Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said waving at them while being dragged by Natsume since they were still in sight for them.

Ruka blushed and waved back at her same as Tsuji who just smiled at her with a sweat dropped.

Tsuji sighed and said "What a declaration of love for Natsume.." Then he looked at Ruka and said "How about you Ruka? What are you going to do about it? it's obvious that you relly like her." He said teasing Ruka.

Ruka just blushed and look shyly to Tsuji. "I won't lose to my bestfriend.." He said while looking straight at Tsuji's eyes with a blush.

Tsuji just looked at him for a while then smiled and patted hid head. "Then it's a competition between bestfriends huh hehehe.."

Ruka smiled and said "Yeah. You're lucky that you have no one can compete with you to Imai-san.."

Tsuji blushed and playfully hit his back "W-what are you talking about Ruka-kun?" H e shyly said while blushing and continues hitting Ruka on the back not until they felt a cold aura behind them and it was none other than Hotaru himself.

"So Nogi-kun you really want to taste my newly improved baka gun huh?" She said while looking at Ruka with cold eyes.

"Wahh Imai-san no. I'm not going to say anything now.." Ruka said while sweating dropped until Hotaru looked at Tsuji and saw him looking at her with a blushing face.

"A-anou.." Tsuji said looking at Hotaru while scratching the back of his head.

"What.." Hotaru said with an impatient looked but you can also see that there was a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"D-Do you mind if I drive you home?" He said while blushing so hard and smiling at Hotaru.

"A-alright.." She said while looking away with a blush on her face to hide her smile.

"Really..Alirght let's go then.." Tsuji said then accidentally hold Hotaru's hand but quickly let it go. "Go-gomen ne Hota-chan..' He said with nervous smile.

Hotaru just looked down with a blush and said "Just don't do it again without my permission idiot..'

"Ohhh.." Tsuji said then let out a little laugh then looked at Ruka. "We'll be going now.."

"Ahehe alright…." Ruka said while smiling at them.

While on the other hand from Mikan and Natsume's side. They were just walking side by side to the outside of the campus.

"Hey Natsume? How about Aoi? Isn't she going home with you?" Mikan said looking at Natsume.

"I already sent a limousine for her. And we're going to walk home.." He said closing his eyes with his hands on the back of his head.

"Why do you want to walk home……Oh I remember Nobara-chan said to me earlier that she's not going with me today since Aoi-chan invited her to your mansion." Mikan said while putting her finger on her chin. Then Mikan quickly snapped out of it and said "And Ruka was not even with us today why is that?" She said while looking confused at Natsume.

Natsume opened his eyes and look straight to her. "What.. you like to be with Ruka now more than me?"

Mikan just looked at him with a red face unable to speak something then Natsume blushed at what he said and said "I- I mean it's because we need to talk about tomorrow Polka dots. Especially Aoi's present. Do you have any idea on what present that will be perfect for her?" He said while looking at Mikan with a blushing face.

Mikan thought about it and said "Well I think it will be cute if you choose a gift that'll suit her personality or the thing that she really likes or keep blabbering about." She said flashed a big smile at Natsume. "Don't worry we will find a perfect from you to her Natsume.

Natsume smiled at her and said "And you'll help me polka dots. Anyway have you thought of your present to her?"

"Well I'm going to buy her a cute headband and clips and some accessories since I think it will look cute on her." She said while smiling cutely at Natsume.

"And anyway the party is going to be held at your restaurant. Since Aoi like it there so much.." Natsume said smiling at Mikan.

Mikan blushed and showed a big smile to Natsume "Ehhh Hontou ni??? That'll be great then!" She said with a happy voice.

Natsume nodded and smiled.

After a couple of minutes until they finally reached Mikan's home.

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 10 okay. So you better get early.." Natsume said emotionless.

"Okay…" Mikan said smiling happily but then Natsume gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks and walked off with his hands waving at her.

Mikan looked shocked at what happened at touch her cheek. Her face was really red. And her heart beats faster as she thought. 'What was that for? And my heart is beating so fast because of what he did..But I'm really glad that things turned out fine like the way it is…'

While Natsume as he was walking to reach his mansion, he was thinking that 'What the hell did I just do? You idiotic Natsume..grr.. But I'm really glad that we are friends again. And I can't wait to be with her tomorrow even though she's just helping me to find a gift for Aoi as long as I can be with her I will be happy.' He thought as he have this smile on his face when he got home.

**The next day….**

Natsume was wearing a cool black hooded jacket with a white shirt inside and a necklace with a gun blade pendant (XDDD), white headphones around his neck, deep blue jeans, and a cool red cap. All in all he was totally hot and cool. And here he was already arrived in front of Mikan's house and pressed the door bell to see a smiling Narumi get the door for him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu.. you're already here Natsume. Come in.." Narumi said letting him in as Natsume bowed down politely at him and said "Where is Mikan Mr. Narumi?"

Narumi sweatdropped and said "On no that girl is still fixinf herself since she woke a little bit late today…have a seat first Natsume and let me get you something while you wait fro her." Narumi said motiong him to sit and shouted from upstairs. "Hey Mikan…Natsume-kun is already here waiting for you hurry up.." He said

Then Mikan said "Alright I'll be down there in a minute.."

Narumi go to the kitchen and handed him an orange juice. "Here Natsume-kun, have a drink.."

Natsume gladly took it with a smile and said "Arigatou Mr. Narumi….."

It was then Mikan came down stairs saying "I'm sorry to keep you wait Natsume…"

"Wow here she is…You look so great Mi-chan.." Narumi said smiling at Mikan.

Mikan was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a blue scarf and a cute bear necklace, a checkered red skirt with a white belt, a white boots with fur and a white cap in her head with her long hair down. And she's so cute and adorable.

'Wow it was all worth waiting. Polka dots really looks so kawaii and so so..beautiful' Natsume thought as he was just staring at Mikan with wide eyes and a cute blush on his face.

"Heyyy…Natsume? Earth no Natsume…!!!" Mikan said as she screamed at Natsume's ears. 'Wow Natsume looks so good looking and ho-hot..wah what are you saying Mikan…'She thought as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Natsume snapped back out to reality and looked at Mikan with narrowed eyes. "You don't have to screamed and make my ears bleed polka.." He said with an angry yet cute voice. His face was blushing all over.

"Ehehe gomen ne…by the way you look cool Natsume.." Mikan said blushing with a shy voice.

Natsume blushed and looked away and muttered "You look quite dashing yourself pokadots.."

Mikan looked down with a blush and muttered her thanks to him.

"Ok you must go now you two…take care of Mikan-chan Natsume and don't worry I will make delicious foods for Aoi's birthday. It will be a pleasure to have her birthday in Sakura blossoms." Narumi said then pushing them off outside. "Chiao…" Then he closed the door with a smile. 'I owe you one Natsume for helping Mikan a lot..'

Then Natsume and Mikan was shoved outside to see his limousine and bodyguards at the front.

"Wahh Natsume central mall is only a meters a way…Wouldn't it be fun if we ride a bus together?" Mikan said smiling at him.

"Bus???" Natsume said with a blank face.

"Oh well..you might not been to a bus yet I guess.." Mikan said with a nervous smile.

But then Natsume called his body guard and said "We will not be riding anymore, we'll just going to ride somewhere.."

"Hai..I understand young master.." The bodyguard said then bowed down to Natsume. "Just call us Natsume-sama if there's anything you need.." He said then they off to drive away.

"Wow…So do you want to ride one?" Mikan said flashing him a big smile.

"Alright…" He said with a small smile.

Then they walked to the bus stop and together they rode inside it with Mikan and Natsume sitting besides each other. Many people in the bus were looking at them especially Natsume since he is quite popular especially being a heir to the Hyuuga company and his good looks.

"How it feel to ride a bus Natsume…" Mikan said looking at him. "This bus is not air-conditioned. It will only let the wind enter through the window."

"It feels great since you can inhale the fresh air. I think this is much better than air-conditioned.." Natsume said looking at Mikan.

"Yeah you said it.." Mikan said smiling happily at him.

Natsume smirked at her and said "It feels great especially when you're with me…"

Mikan was embarrassed to hear that and looked away. Her face was quite red. 'Kyaa this guy keeps on making me blush. But I feel like he's somewhat special to me now. Am I special to him too?' She thought as she smiles a bit.

While Natsume just listened some music to his headphones with eyes closed. Mikan just stared at him and felt her heart beating so fast. 'Natsume look so peaceful like that. He really is good looking and his messy raven hair look soft and shiny. My heart is beating so fast just being with him too..' Mikan thought as she looked at him. But then she felt a little sleepy all of a sudden anf felt her eyes closing. Mikan's head starting to fall to the other side but then Natsume looked at her and gently took her head and placed it on his shoulder. Mikan continue lean like that as he have this caring smile and continue to listen through his headphones.

stand by me look at me  
even though i don't know love yet  
stand by me look over me  
even though i am still awkward at love

the more i look at you  
i become happier  
i find myself singing.  
the new me who suddenly wants  
to buy a single rose is fascinating

as my heart draws closer to you  
the world becomes more beautiful  
if you feel this excitement too  
please just wait a little bit

together make it love  
forever make it your smile (?)  
full of your bright smile  
together make it love  
forever make it your smile  
now hold my hand

stand by me look at me  
even though i don't know love yet  
stand by me look over me  
because i think i am still awkward at love

the more i get to know you  
my heart flutters  
i am always smiling  
should i cautiously kiss you  
should i draw closer to your heart

could this heart of mine be love  
i am still so shy  
though i haven't taken a single step towards you, wait for me

together make it love  
forever make it your smile  
full of your bright smile  
together make it love  
forever make it your smile  
now i will start to go towards you, bit by bit

stand by me. look at me  
i want to be closer to you  
stand by me. look over me  
i want to look cooler to you

i didn't know at first how to look towards someone  
i still don't know my heart yet  
but i still love you

together make it love  
forever make it your smile  
full of your bright smile  
together make it love  
forever make it your smile  
now hold my hand

stand by me. look at me  
though i don't know love  
stand by me. look over me  
i still feel clumsy at love.

Until a couple of minutes they already arrived in central mall. There were many people, stalls were everywhere too. There were many cute and cool things to buy too.

"Hey polka dots wake up..we're here already.." Natsume said waking Mikan up.

They were sitting on a bench. As Mikan started to open her eyes and looked at where they are.

"You wouldn't budge so I have to carry you off to the bus and found a bench to seat on.." Natsume said emotionless.

Mikan's eyes widened and said "What?!! That's embarrassing you know. People might saw us."

"Well it's you're fault since you wouldn't budge to wake up." Natsume said as he smirked at her.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks and said "hmmphhh…"

"Let's go now Poka dots.." Natsume said walking then Mikan followed and walked besides him.

"Hey maybe we should go first at the stuff toys store. The blue magic store, there are many cute thing in there and we could go buy some accessories."

"Alright.." Natsume said a bit flustered.

They reached the blue magic and found many cute things there.

"Wahhh kawaiii…" Mikan said holding a cute teddy bear stuff toy.

"Hnn…" Natsume said looking at it with a bored look.

"Kyaa Natsume you should also learn how to picked a gift for girls you know since maybe someday you have to pick a gift for your Mom or…girlfriend too.." Mikan said puffing her cheeks at him.

Natsume just looked at her and blushed. "W-well..you must teach me…" He said while looking away.

That's all for chappie 21 but I will make the next chap asap

SANKYUUUUUUU!!


	22. Chapter 22 Blushing moments…

**Chapter 22 Blushing moments….**

"How can we pick anything if you continue to cuddle those teddy bears and saying that it's cute…." Natsume said glaring at the teddy bears. 'They're lucky to be bears who can be hugged by…..Wahh what am I thinking…..Hmm I should think a gift for Aoi now..Argg.." Natsume thought as he shook his head.

Then something caught Natsume's eye, there was a cute white kitty stuff toy with a pink ribbon on its neck. Its eyes were crimson red and its eye lashes are long. It was a medium size and looks so soft and cuddly. He looked at it closely and it was really soft…there was a sign that if you touched its stomach it will move and purr likes a real kitty.

Then he remembered something…

**Flashback**

Aoi was still 5 yrs. old back then while Natsume was 8. The little Aoi was sobbing and crying on his brother. And there was a lying white kitty on the box. It's eyes were closed as if it was sleeping.

"Wahhh..Onii-chan..Kitty is dead..huhuhu..I don't want to lose her..She's my only friend.." Aoi said as she sobbed and sobbed.

Natsume looked sadly at Aoi and kneeled at her to brush her tears. Then he smiled at her saying "Don't worry Kitty is safe now. No one can harm her now. And I know that she's happy since you've been very kind to her. She's happy because she found someone who will take her in. She didn't leave you Aoi…She's still in your heart. And she's already with kami-sama taking care of her.

Aoi looked at Natsume then hugged him and continue to cry while he caressed her head and hugged her back. "I will never forget you kitty.."

**End of flashback**

'Hmm now I remember.. Aoi love that kitty so much..' Natsume thought as he remembered and looked at the kitty again.

"Hey Polka dots what do you think of this?" Natsume said as he looked at Mikan who was cuddling a black cat with red eyes too. Then Mikan came to him carrying.

Mikan smiled and said "Wahh that's so cute and cuddly too..and this kuro neko here is like her partner."

"Then I could go buy this one.." Natsume said carrying the white kitty.

"Hmmm I suggest that you can also buy this so they will make a pair. And so that kitty won't be lonely. It's like the white kitty was representing Aoi-chan while this Kuro neko represents you. You know I like black cats even thought many people thought of it as bad luck for me it was a good luck charm." Mikan said as she smiled at it.

Natsume thought of it and said "You know when I was learning martial arts, everybody called me kuro neko because of my speed and red eyes." He said.

"Oh..really you know martial arts..Ahehe it's kawaii.." Mikan said smiling.

Natsume blushed as Mikan handed the black kitty to him.

"I will just go buy this two. While you wait for me here and I'll be right back. Don't leave ok." Natsume said with a strict voice.

Mikan flashed a big smile at him and said "Don't worry I'll never leave without you."

Then Natsume walked off to the counter with a blush as Mikan wondered around. But then a cute small dolphin and penguin caught her eye. It was like a pair. 'That penguin looks Ruka. But this dolphin seems to catch my eye..it looks so quite…hmm romantic. They are so cute. The dolphin has these cool eyes while this penguin has gentle eyes. They were like best friends though if you looked at it.' Mikan thought as she continues to look at it. It can be a keychain too but they were soft and have a good quality. Natsume came back to her and saw her staring at it and looks like she likes it so much.

Mikan was shocked when Natsume took it saying "I'll buy it.."

'Aww too bad Natsume already got it. I wonder if he will give it to someone..' Mikan said as she smiles at him.

"Alright…"

After that Natsume and Mikan came out of the store while smilling happily.

"Yey we've already got Aoi-chan a present. Now it's my turn to pick now okay. Let's go to the lollita shop.." Mikan said dragging Natsume as she hold his wrist while running.

"Eh ma-matte…" Natsume said as he run with Mikan with a blush as he looked at her hands then looked at Mikan who was running happily and laughing. Then he also smiled and laughs. "You're such an idiot…"

Togethey they reached that lollita shop. There were many ladies there as Mikan dragged him in saying "there are many cute things here to buy for a girl you know.." She said as she looked at Natsume who was glaring at the girls who were staring at him and ogling at him.

"Ahehe you're quite popular so be used to it…" Mikan said with a chuckle.

Then some girl saying

"Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? He's so hot…"

"Who is that girl with him..?"

"Is that his girlfriend no it can't be.."

"I'm prettier than that…."

Then Natsume coldly glared at them then put his arms around Mikan's shoulder while she just blushed saying "h-hey what are you doing?".

"Tch….."

"H-hey…" Mikan said blushing and squirming out of Natsume.

"Urusai Baka.." Natsume said and pulled her closer to him. "What do you want babe? Do you want this necklace…" He said showing Mikan a necklace and smirking.

"N-natsume what are you saying…?! Quit saying stupid things" Mikan said blushing hard.

Then Natsume held Mikan's chin and whispered "Just follow go along with me… my sweet.." He said as he smiled at her while Mikan just blushed and felt speechless.

Mikan was picking a headband for Aoi as Natsume just followed her.

"Hmmm…what do you think?" Mikan said as she showed him a cute red headband, red and pink ribbons, and some colorful beads. "I will also buy this so I can make a handmade bracelet and necklace for Aoi-chan. Hehe…" She said as she giggled.

"Hnn…" Natsume said as he looked at it. Then he also picked a pink delicate ribbon with a bit glitters in it. He took Mikan's cap off as he tied it on her hair.

"There it suits you. I've never seen you wear one before. You look so cute my sweet.." Natsume said as he smirked but there was a tinge of red in his cheeks.

Mikan blushed and said "N-no…it's okay Natsume..I can't buy this one since this is too expensive..My money is only exact for Aoi-chan's gift." She said as she showed him the price which is 500 yen.

Natsume just took it off her then stubbornly said "No I will buy this for you polka dots…" as he continues to hold it.

"No Natsume…"

"Yes…"

"No.."

"Yes. Don't be stubborn Natsume."

"You're the one who's stubborn here polka…"

Mikan sighed angrily and said "How stubborn Natsume..hmmph.." Mikan said as she went to the counter and pay for it. Natsume also paid for the pink ribbon as Mikan continue to ignore him.

Mikan just continue to ignore Natsume and walked faster than him.

"Hey polka dots matte…" Natsume said as he glared. It was then that he lose sight of her. 'Shoot I lost her. Where have she gone now? I have to find her..' He thought as he began to worry about her.

'Hmph..that Natsume is so stubborn. I don't want him to spend his money just for me..' Mikan thought as she puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. It was then she bumped someone and fall to the ground.

"I-itai…" Mikan said as she rubbed her back then looked up to see who bumped her. It was a tall handsome guy with yellow eyes and blue hair with some companions.

"Oh what do we have here.." He said as he looked at Mikan. "Wow she's a hotty and cute.."

Mikan just blushed and looked at them with scared eyes. "A-ano gomenasai…"

"Well I'll accept your apology if you will come with us and have some fun..." He said as he smiled at her.

"A-ano I'm sorry I'am with someone.." Then she looked at her back and found no Natsume. 'Eh? Where's Natsume…?'

"Looks like you're all alone Miss. Just come with us.." He said as he walked closer to her and grabbed her hand pulling her with them.

"N-no let go of me…" Mikan said looking scared all of the sudden.

It was then when Natsume showed up in a flash and punched the guy straight on the face and stood up in front of Mikan. He held Mikan to the waist as if protecting her. "She's mine so backed off.." He said as he coldly glared at them.

"Oh what are you her boyfriend?" He said glaring at him and was about to punch him with his companions but Natsume dodged all of their attacks.

Mikan just watch him and looked worried for him since she didn't want him to get hurt. But then in the end Natsume swiftly kicked their ass without a sweat.

Natsume walked up to Mikan and looked at her angrily but you can see worry and concern in his eyes. "I was so damn worried about you polka dots. I thought you have gone. Don't you ever walk away from me again polka dots. It's a good thing that I quickly spotted you here and punch the hell of those crazy maniacs

Mikan looked down and felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Natsume…" She said as she felt her tears flowing out of her eyes. She continue to sobbed like that until Natsume hugged her tight while caressing her head.

"I was so scared Natsume.." She said as she continue to sobbed in his hug.

"Shhh..Don't worry I'm here now. And don't you remember what I've said before.." He said as he looked at Mikan's eyes as she also looked at him. "I will always here to protect you.." He said with a gentle voice and brushed her tears.

Mikan also brushed her tears and smiled. "Thank you…Natsume.."

"Hnnn…" Natsume said then held her hands. "Hold my hands so I won't lose sight of you again…As long as you have me you will be safe." He said as he looked away and blushed.

Mikan also blushed and also held his hands. "Natsume was always have been my savior. So let me also treat you." Mikan said as she saw a food stall with takoyaki and rice balls. She dragged Natsume there and ordered. "I want some 3 sukiyaki, 3 takoyaki and 3 rice balls please." She said while smiling happily to the old man selling them.

"Wow you eat so much..what a pig." Natsume said smirking at Mikan.

"Hmmph I'm hungry you know…" Mikan said puffing her cheeks then looked at Natsume. "Oh let me order you too. I bet you still haven eaten to this kind of stall. It's really good eating this you know. Here let me order you something too. Please add some 3 takoyaki, 3 sukiyaki, 2 dumpling and 3 rice balls please. And add some 2 pocari sweat"

"Right away little miss.." The old man said as he smiled at them. "I guarantee you young man that what you're girlfriend was saying is true.."

"N-No I'm not her girlfriend good sir…" Mikan said blushing.

"But your holding hands..You're such a cute couple…" He said then handed them their orders.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…here let me pay this once Natsume.." Mikan said as she handed him the money.

"If you said so little girl…" Natsume said then smiled at her. "Arigatou.."

Mikan blushed at that and said "Let's eat this to the park. It's really good in there you know.." She said while dragging him.

It was then the old man looked at them as he holds the picture of his wife. "Young love….I wish them happiness together." Then he looked at the picture of his wife and said as he smiled. "Those two were like us when we were young my love.."

It was already 5:30 o clock when Natsume and Mikan already reached the park and sat down on a bench. It was quite peaceful in there with kids playing, couples spending each other time and birds flying everywhere. The park was big enough with flowers and trees everywhere. There's also a river side with a bridge and a fountain.

"Hmm it's so calm and peaceful here.." Mikan said closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air.

Natsume looked at her and felt himself smiling too when Mikan also looked at him and smiled. Then she opened their food boxes and gave the other dumpling for Natsume.

"Here eat this..It's good.." Mikan said shoving a dumpling in Natsume's mouth.

Natsume blushed at this and covered it with his bangs then let Mikan feed him the dumpling. Mikan looked at him as he swallowed dumpling.

"Is it good?" Mikan said smiling at Natsume.

"Hnn…" Natsume said and was about to pick his takoyaki but an idea popped on his head then looked at Mikan.

Mikan was eating her food hungrily and was about to finished it all when she noticed that Natsume is isn't touching his food and continue to looked at her.

"You eat like a pig…" He said while looking at her with a playful smirk then laughed at her.

"Did you just because you were looking at me while eating.." Mikan said her mouth full of food. Then she gulped all of her food down and drink then looked at Natsume who was blushing but a stern look on his face.

"W-What?" Mikan said blushing.

"I'll be complete if you feed me.." Natsume said having a stern look.

"EHHH?? I don't want too.." Mikan said looking away and closing her eyes.

"Then I won't eat this and throw it…." Natsume said standing up but then Mikan stoped him by the arm.

'On no I bet that he really is hungry. And it will be a waste of food and money since I'm the one who bought it. Guees I have no choice…' Mikan thought as she stopped Natsuem by the arm and said "Alright I'll feed you but make it quick okay.." She said while blushing.

Natsume smirked at her and sat down. He let Mikan feed him slowly.

"Here…" Mikan said. Natsume smiled and swallowed it.

"I didn't know that foods like this are very tasty and great.." Natsume said as Mikan continue to feed him.

"I'm glad that you liked it. I want you to taste these street foods you know because this is one of my favorite spots and I really like the food….And……….." Mikan looked down with a red face and said "And I wanted to share it to you…Here have a drink"

Natsume took the drink and gulped it down. 'And I will also mark this as my favorite spot besides sakura blossoms since polka is also here with me. And the way I like the food is also because you're the one who's feeding me.' He thought and smiled.

"Here polka…" Natsume said as he picked his takoyaki by chopsticks shoving it to Mikan's mouth.

Mikan shyly opened her mouth and eat it. "It's really good…." She said as she smiled at Natsume.

Then Mikan continue to feed Natsume as he eat them happily but didn't show that he is enjoying it. After that they already finished eating.

"Hmm that was yummy isn't it Natsume…" Mikan said patting her stomach.

"Hnnn.." Natsume said with a cute smirked.

Mikan noticed an ice cream store where kids were buying. She smield and delight and looked at Natsume "Let me treat you an ice cream…" She said and stood up and go to the store while Natsume was waiting on the bench but looking at her as she buy an ice cream.

"I want to have some chocolate, mango and strawberry, 2 of them please. Just put it in a cone.." Mikan said smiling at the ice cream lady.

"Right away young lady.." She said as she smiled at her then looked at Natsume.

"I suggest that you watch the fireworks display at 7 PM here with you're handsome boyfriend.." She said smiling at Mikan and giving her the ice cream.

"Here.."

Mikan felt her face heat up and said "A-arigatou but E-eto ne he's not my boyfriend. We're just great friends…"

"Ohh… but let me tell you this I think that young man really likes you the way he looks at you…Enjoy your ice cream…" She said as Mikan bowed down at her and smiled. She came back at Natsume with a blushing face.

"What's up with you?" Natsume said as he looked at her weirdly.

"N-nothing..Here's your ice cream Natsume.." Mikan said as she handed him his ice cream. "It's not that expensive but I assure you that I tastes really good.." She said as she licked her ice cream.

Natsume looked at it for a while and gave it a lick.

"How was it?" Mikan said flashing him a big smile. "There's strawberry in it since I know that it's your favorite too."

"It's sweet…" Natsume said "it's the first time I ate this kind of stuff since I thought that this ice cream was too sweet. But now I know that even though it's sweet, it have a yummy feeling in it. Very simple but quite good. This kind of stuff is really good." He said then continues to lick it.

"Ahehehe…" Mikan said smiling happily. "Oh and by the way the ice cream lady said that there will be fireworks here at 7 . Do you wanna watch?" Mikan said blushing a bit.

"Hmm…I want to see it with you.." Natsume said showing a smile.

"Hey let's go the bridge over there. I think it's a good view for the fireworks too." Mikan said pointing at the bridge between the river side and fountain.

"Hnn.."

Mikan and Natsume go to the bridge and sat on a bench there. They were looking at the sky as they ate their ice cream. They both watch the sunset.

It was then Natsume rummage through the bags that he bought and took something out.

"Here take this it's for you and no buts little girl…" Natsume said as he gives it to Mikan while looking away.

Mikan shyly took it and opened it. She was shocked to see that it was the dophin and penguin and also the pink ribbon.

"I thought that you liked it so much since you take time to stare at it. And I want to give this ribbon to you so you can tie your hair in many ways too." Natsume said as he looked away with a blush.

"Domo Arigatou gozaimasuuu..Natsume.." Mikan said as she smiled at him and gave him a hugged.

Natsume also hugged her and smiled. "That is also my way of thanking you Mikan..You showed me a lot of things and I thank you for that…"

Mikan nod happily as she looked at the things Natsume gave her. Then showed the penguin and dolphin to him.

"You know this penguin is Ruka…Since he looks like one which is cute and gentle.." Mikan said holding the penguin.

Natsume felt a pang of jealousy but then Mikan looked at him and smiled. "And this dolphin here is you Natsume…Since you unexpectedly became my friend. I like dolphins when I was little the moment I saw them but then I was really sad when we were about to leave them. Then I also found the penguin cute but I love them both. But you know I kinda think of dolphin special to me. From now on since Ruka is my bestfriend 1 you will be my bestfriend 1.5. You know that was just like an unexpected number isn't it?" Mikan said as she smiled at Natsume.

Natsume felt happy about that and felt special for her. "Alright…..Whatever you say polka dots…" He said as he smiled at her. But then a cool wind passed them causing Mikan to sneeze.

"Achuu…It's really cold out here…" Mikan said shivering until she felt someone put a jacket on her. He looked at Natsume who was putting his jacket on her.

"You should have put a jacket since it's getting colder and colder now polka dots.." He said.

"A-arigatou…." Mikan said as she felt warm now but rubbed her hands since they were too cold.

Natsume noticed this and shift closer to Mikan he put his arms on her shoulders and rubbed her hand with his other hand. "Let me warm them..You're hands are cold.." He said.

Mikan just continue to looked at Natsume and felt her heart beating fast again. 'What have you done to me Natsume? Why my heart is beating so fast? I felt a certain sparkle me that felt soo…right..' Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume with warm eyes.

"What? Falling for me now Polka dots?" He said as he looked at Mikan closer and smirked.

Mikan puffed her cheeks and looked away with a blushing face. "In your dreams idiot.."

It was then she heard a booming sounds up from the sky.

"Hey it's starting now..Look.." natsuem said as he looked in the sky.

Mikan looked up at the sky and felt amused. She looked at it with wide eyes as if savoring what she is seeing. Fireworks were everywhere and it its quite a catch and beautiful. As for Natsume he diverted his gaze from the skies and looked at Mikan.

Mikan turned around to looked at Natsume and said "It's really bea..ut..iful….. isn't it?" She slowly said since she caught Natsume staring at her. And their faces were very close. Since they were sitting close to each other and added to that Natsume was holding her closer.

"Yes. Indeed. You're so beautiful Mikan…" Natsume said with a husky voice. It was then Natsume's face was inching to Mikan as she can't move and totally speechless. Mikan felt warm, soft lips touched her lips. She realized that Natsume was kissing her and she felt her eyes closing too. She also kissed him back as Natsume held her face closer to deepened their kiss and caressed it.

It was then they both realized what they are doing as Mikan pulled away. Natsume noticed this and said "I-im sorry I didn't mean to..I.."

"No…It's ok. I 'm sorry too.." Mikan said and felt her cheeks grew hot same as Natsume's. "I bet it's already late so we can go home now.." She shyly said.

Natsume nod as they walked in silence. They already reached Mikan's house.

"Good night Natsume…And thanks for everything.." Mikan said shyly as she can't look straight into Natsume's eyes.

"Hnn..Arigatou too polka.." He said as he walked off but before that Mikan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's my way of thanking you too.." Mikan said smiling shyly and quickly get inside her house.

Natsume felt his cheeks grew hot and walked off. 'This is the best day ever..' He thought as go back home with a big smile.

Kyaa finally it's done……..it's so sweet hehehe…You know actually that was my dream for my first kiss..

Thank you so much readers…for keep reading this…I would also like to thank the people who always give me reviews especially mamisayv, emina15, enigma force and etc. Lots of love everyone… =^________^=

*YUKARICHAIN*


	23. Chapter 23 Meet his mom

**Chapter 22**

It was then days go on, Mikan and Natsume was still shy to each other and none of them spoke something about what happened when they kissed. They wither spoke to each other when it is necessary but from that they on they stopped teasing and talk so much to each other.

It was already Thursday, November 9, the day before Aoi's Birthday.

Class ended as Aoi and Nobara approached Mikan and Hotaru in the campus whose already going home.

"Hey Mikan-nee! Do you know what day is it tomorrow?" Hotaru said putting on a big smile at Mikan and showing her puppy dog eyes as Nobara smiled at her.

Mikan decided to act that she doesn't know and put her finger under her chin. "Well…Is there any occasion tomorrow Aoi-chan?"

"Ehhhh??" Nobara said looking shocked at her cousin.

Aoi suddenly looked sad but then Mikan hugged her and put on a big gmile.

"Hahaha..got you of course I will never forget you're birthday Aoi-chan…" Mikan said giggling. "So there's nothing to be sad about.."

Aoi put on a big smile and laughed. "I thought you forgot Mikan-nee.."

"Hehehe I told you Aoi-chan…Mikan-nee didn't forgot your birthday.." Nobara said smiling.

"Hehe yeah…" Aoi said then looked at Hotaru and smiled. "You're also invited Hotaru-nee."

"Oh and you can also bring your friends too I've already tagged Anna and Nonoko-senpai…" Aoi said smiling at them.

"Oh ahehe that's great.." Mikan said jumping up and down.

"We'll just tell this to Enma and Nori. We're going to introduce you to them.." Hotaru said showing on a small smile.

"Oh by the way..What are going to wear Aoi?" Nobara said looking at Aoi.

"Well you any semi-formal dress is fine…" Aoi said smiling happily then nudged Nobara. "I've also invited you crush in our class…hehehehe.."

Nobara blushed at that and said "Ehh…..the guy with….with a messy blonde hair and blue-green eyes...the insane guy who always tease me…?"

"Yup the one and only…." Aoi said smiling in victory.

It was then Mikan and Hotaru pinched Nobara's cheeks.

"You don't even told me something about it Nobara-chan.." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"E-eh I don't even like that guy one bit. He always teased and after that he would just smile at me. That guy is a total idiot he always flashed this silly big smile and made fun of me." Nobara said looking angry but her face was really red.

"Yeah and you act so cold to him but you keep on blushing..I just wonder why is that? Don't tell me you have fever everyday…" Aoi said teasing and laughing at Nobara.

Then Hotaru showed something out and put it on Aoi's hand. It was a detector Machine.

"It says that you liked him since your heat level is connected to your hearts beats really fast." Hotaru said smirking at Nobara.

Nobara blushed so hard and sighed. "W-well slight…since so-sometimes he's very nice and a great help to me."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa you did it Hotaru…..My Nobara-chan already likes someone.." Mikan said hugging Nobara. "And may I ask who that is?"

"We-well…h-his name is.." Nobara said stuttering then Hotaru interrupted her saying. "It's Fye Flowright…" She said smirking. "One of the most popular guy in this school, good in baking, the captain in kendo club for second year, and also have his rabid fan girls…" Hitaru said as she expained it to them with a stick and a board.

"Ohhh…." All of them said except for Nobara who was blushing with her head down.

"Yeah and that guy is also a friend of Onii-chan.." Aoi said smiling happily.

"That's good for you Nobara-chan…" Mikan said smiling at Nobara but then suddenly remembered something then blushed.

Then all of them laughed except for Hotaru who was staring at Mikan. 'This girl is hiding something from me. We'll see about that..'

It was then Ruka and Natsume came up to them with Natsume ruining Aoi's hair.

"Hey..Onii-chan stop it..you'll ruined my hair.." Aoi said fixing her hair.

Then Natsume glanced up to Mikan as she also looked at him. Their eyes met then they quickly looked away to each other as the both of them blushed.

"Hey what's up with you're blushing face Onii-chan?" Aoi said looking at her brother.

"No..I'm not blushing…" Natsume said as he continues to look away.

"Same as the idiot here.." Hotaru said with suspicious eyes to Mikan.

Mikan just looked down and shook her head.

'I wonder what happened between them..' Ruka thought a bit jealous.

Then Natsume shifted his eyes to Mikan's bag as he saw the dolphin and penguin keychain he gave to her. He smiled to himself as he thought about that.

It was also then Youichi tapped Mikan's head.

"Hey idiot…" Youichi said as Mikan stuck her tounge out at him. "That hurts you know.." Then Youichi avert his eyes to Aoi who has a little bit blush on her cheeks. 'How cute…'

"Hey Mikan-chan....." Ruka said as if telling something to Mikan.

"Yes? What is it Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said looking at Ruka while smiling.

"Well my Mom wants to meet you so could you come over at my house today?" Ruka said looking straight at Mikan with a blushed.

Mikan thought about it then smiled happily. "Well alright….I have nothing to do today anyway since we have no homeworks.."

It was then Natsume felt a pang in his heart as he heard that and felt his self heating up. He covered his eyes with his bangs.

"Alright me and onii-chan are going now.." Aoi said as she run up to Natsume who seems so angry because he quickly hopped in to their limousine without Aoi.

"Tomorrow after school okay, it will be held at Sakura blossoms 6 pm.." Aoi said hopping up and down as she went to their limousine but then she stepped on a rock and she was also about to fall.

"Aoi-chan!!!" Mikan and Nobara said.

But then Aoi felt strong arms held her waist to prevent her from falling. She looked up and saw that it was Youichi saying "What a clumsy girl"

Aoi blushed as she just looked at him with wide eyes. 'Wow he's even cuter up close…' she thought with a blushed on her face.

Youichi also looked at her and thought. 'I feel like my face is heating up with this little cute girl here…'

They looked at their position as Aoi stood up and bowed down at Youichi. "A-arigatou..Youichi-kun.."

"Hnn…Didn't know that you were also clumsy like that idiot there.." Youichi said pointing at Mikan who was fuming at him.

"Hmmpphh.." Aoi said puffing her cheeks at him but then smiled. "Oh well since you helped me.. I'll let it passed…..And oh you're also invited to my birthday tomorrow see you.." Aoi said didn't wait for his reply and quickly hopped in.

Natsume looked at her sister who was blushing hard and said "Are you alright there? It's a good thing Youichi caught you…"

"H-hai Onii-chan…" Aoi said looking down with a blush.

Youichi looked at Aoi as she hopped in. 'That girl is….so kawaii..' He thought but quickly shook it off as Nobara called him.

"Hey…Youichi-nii let's go already.." Nobara said dragging him away then looked at Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. "We're going now okay. And Ruka-nii please take good care of Mikan-nee." Nobara said as she smiled at Ruka who was nodding.

"Alright Youichi just tell dad that I will be a little late today okay.." Mikan said waving at them.

"Hnn…"

"Let's go already Mikan-chan.." Ruka said looking at Mikan.

"Alright.." She said as she smiled at Ruka then looked at Hotaru but then Tsuji also came up to them and closed Hotaru's eyes from behind.

"Peek a boo..Who am I? Ho-ta-ru…" Tsuji said winking his eyes to Mikan and Ruka who was sweating dropped.

But then Hotaru hit him with the hyper baka gun. "It was obvious that it's you Tsuji.." She said as she looked at Tsuji whose face was on the ground.

But then he quickly recovered as he noticed Mikan and Ruka then grabbed Hotaru's hands and ran away with her. "We're going now you two..Ja ne!" He said as Hotaru just looked at him with wide eyes but then smirked at them.

Ruka blushed at that then looked at Mikan. "Shall we go now…?" He said offering his arm to Mikan.

Mikan smiled happily and accept it. "Hai.!!."

Ruka and Mikan walked to his car and opened the door for Mikan.

"After you Madamoiselle…" Ruka said opening and bowing down to Mikan.

Mikan smiled shyly and hop in. "Si…"

Then Ruka also got into his car as the two of them droved off to Ruka's house.

After a couple of minutes they already arrived at Ruka's house or not to mention a big enormous house.

Mikan and Ruka got outside as Mikan stared at it with wide eyes. "Wow almost the same as Natsume's. So big…"

"Hehe…My dad designed this house since he is an architect." Ruka said smiling at Mikan.

"Wow your family is in for designing huh?" Mikan said smiling.

"Y-Yeah…" Ruka said a bit blushing. "Let's go in now…"

Ruka said as Mikan followed him. Body guards were everywhere as they bowed down to him when they saw Ruka.

Mikan and Ruka entered and was greeted by a lady who suddenly hugged Ruka.

"Welcome back Ruu-chan." She said hugging Ruka who was trying to get off her. But then she noticed Mikan who was looking at them with a sweat dropped.

'Wow she is so beautiful too just like Natsume's mother and she looks like a model.' Mikan thought as she looked at her.

The lady was wearing a white dress with a black spaghetti ribbons and .

AN: yeah you got the picture just think that it is really fashioned.

Then she quickly got off Ruka and hugged Mikan instead.

"Kyaaa…Is this Mikan you're talking about. Wow she really is soo cute…" She said pinching and hugging Mikan.

Mikan was blushing as she hugged and pinched her cheeks.

"Hey Mom I think your suffocating her.." Ruka said sweat dropping.

Then the lady sweat dropped to as she let go of Mikan and let out a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry..Hi there! Welcome to my house. I would like you to know that I'm Reina Nogi. Ruka's mother.." Mrs. Nogi said as she smiled beautifully at Mikan and extends her hand to her.

Mikan blushed and smiled cutely. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Nogi. I'm Mikan Sakura." Then shake her hand.

"Awww…you're so cute and pretty just like what Ruka told me…" Mrs. Nogi said as she looked at Mikan.

Then Ruka blushed and said "Mom….stop it.."

"Ahehe….thank you Mrs. Nogi…" Mikan smiled having this cute blush on her cheeks. "And you're really beautiful Ma'am."

"Awww….. I appreciate the compliment with a cute girl like you but anyway just call me auntie okay?" Mrs. Nogi said.

"H-hai…Auntie." Mikan said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you Mikan-chan. I just wanted to see my son's keep blabbering about. And I want you to try some of my dress collection." Mrs. Nogi said smiling at Mikan and Ruka.

"Ehh? Really you want me to try? But…" Mikan said starting to protest but then Mrs. Nogi grabbed her hand and dragged her to somewhere with Ruka behind them.

"No buts…since I know that you would look so adorable in them.." Mrs. Nogi said.

"You see my Mom was a fomer model and a famous fashion designer you see." Ruka said smiling at Mikan.

"Oohh…Wow. You're really beautiful..uHmm..Auntie.." Mikan said with a faint blush.

Mrs. Nogi have this stars in her eyes then she hugged Mikan again then after that they all went to the dressing which is loads of dresses, suits, full of fashion that was all done by her.


	24. Chapter 24 What to do?

Chapter 24

It was not until Mrs. Nogi began taking pictures of Mikan and instructing what poses she will do.

"kyaaa…. Look at Mikan-chan." Mrs. Nogi said leading Mikan to Ruka.

Mikan was wearing a blue bubble dress with blue gloves and matching blue shoes and a blue butterfly clip. (can't think of anything) and it was actually look good on her.

"That was a very nice shot Mikan-chan" Mrs. Nogi said smiling at Mikan.

"Thank you Auntie. How was it Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

Ruka blushed and smiled. "You look great Mikan-chan."

It was already getting dark and it was already time for Mikan to go home.

"That was fun Auntie and arigatou gozaimasu for having me here." Mikan said bowing to Mrs. Nogi.

"Aw…. It's a shame you have to go home already. It's a pleasure to have a beautiful girl like you here and I think Ru-chan here enjoyed himself too." Mrs. Nogi said looking at Ruka.

"Ruka blushed and said "stop it mom."

"See you tomorrow Ruka" Mikan said flashing a smile.

"Let me walk you home." Ruka said

"Yeah. Walk her home my son." Mrs. Nogi said pushing Ruka.

"Alright" Mikan said

"Itekimasu. Thanks again Auntie" Mikan said waving at Mrs. Nogi

"Be careful you two. And take care of Mikan-chan Ru-chan" Mrs. Nogi said

The two of them walked together peacefully until they were already close at Mikan's house but Ruka stopped on his tracks and called Mikan.

"Mikan-chan" Ruka said with a serious voice.

'Should I tell her now? But what if she gets angry and decided to ignore after I tell her. But I want to let her know now. I think this is the right time. Here goes nothing..'

"What is it Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said also stopping on her tracks and looked at Ruka.

"I…… You see.." Ruka said blushing and find it hard to speak. His heart was beating so fast. Ruka gather up all his courage and said "I really like you Mikan-chan. Can you go out with me?" He said looking directly at Mikan with a serious face.

"Oh…" Mikan said looked shocked. 'What should I do? Ruka likes me but…. I think I like Natsume. But I don't want to hurt his feelings.' Mikan thought as she look confused.

"You don't have to answer now Mikan-chan. Take your time and I will wait." Ruka said and smiled.

"But.." Mikan said

"I'm going now. Ja ne." Ruka said and run off.

Mikan entered the house and hurriedly search for her cellphone calling Hotaru.

"What is it now?" Hotaru said with a cold voice.

"You see Ruka-pyon confessed to me and I don't think I…." Mikan said but was cut off by Hotaru.

"He likes you but you like someone else." Hotaru said straightly.

"Uhhh.. yeah…" Mikan said blushing. "I think I'm already in love with that person Hotaru."

"I know." Hotaru said smirking.

"What should I say to Ruka. I only thought of him as a friend." Mikan said

"You should say it directly from him that you like someone else and I know it's Natsume." Hotaru said calmly.

"Wahh?! How did you know?!" Mikan said blushing hard.

"I know everything Baka." Hotaru said smirking.

Mikan's heart began to beat fast "That Natsume is such a brat, jerk and speaks coldly, and one of a pervert………but… when I'm with him. I felt happy. As if there were sparks in my tummy. He always teases me a lot but behind it was…. I was enjoying it. I think I find…." Mikan said gently but was cut off by none other than Hotaru again.

"Falling in love with him." Hotaru said while munching on some food.

"I… But I think Natsume doiesn't feel the same." Mikan said with a sad voice.

"You'll never know if you don't voice out your feelings for him." Hotaru said smiling.

"You're right Hotaru." Mikan said smiling.

"You should now since tomorrow will be Aoi-chan's birthday." Hotaru said.

"Thank you Hotaru. Ja." Mikan said

Mikan plopped to her bed and sigh.

'It doesn't matter if Natsume loves me back or not the more important is I love him." Mikan said beginning to fall asleep when her cellphone beeps.

"Moshi moshi?" Mikan said

"Hey polka, remember to wear your Mask as Aoi wants it to be a masquerade." Natsume said blushing as Aoi was behind him while smiling.

Mikan blushed and said "Hai…"

"Ja.." Natsume said as he finds himself blushing.

Mikan went back to reality and thought 'Oh my I have to wrap Aoi's present…'

She thought as she began wrapping Aoi's present.

**************************************************************************  
That's all for now folks…

Hontou ni goommmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeen nasai for taking up so long to update my story.

Don't worry I promise to be active this summer. I'll update a new chapter soon.

Arigatou for giving me some reviews and for reading it.


	25. Chapter 25 Aoi’s birthday part 1

Chapter 25 Aoi's birthday part 1

Mikan together with Nobara, Anna and Nonoko were currently in Hotaru's house, preparing theirselves for Aoi's birthday.

They were almost done as it was Hotaru who keeps on flashing her camera to the gals especially Mikan.

"Hey Hotaruuuu stop it!" Mikan said chasing Hotaru.

"Money is everything Baka.." Hotaru said with a stoic face and keeps on taking pictures. "Don't worry your gorgeous." She said smirking as it made Mikan shut up and blushed.

"Mikan-nee you look so stunning." Nobara said looking at Mikan with heart shaped eyes.

"If I'm just a boy I will court and ask you to be my girlfriend." Anna said with a boyish voice then laughed.

Nonoko sweatdropped and said "But many guys were already admiring her. That's why she's popular riiiiiiiight…"

Mikan blushed and said "Anou… they were just trying to make friends with me and they were very kind to me you know."

"To make a good impression to you idiot.." Hotaru said with a cold voice. "By the way I think Ruka-kun will be very happy to see you wearing the dress he gave you."

( AN: remember the "It was a semi-formal dress. A white tube dress with a big pink ribbon just below her chest. The upper top was decorated with light pink laces. While at the end of the dress it was like a bubble pleated dress with some pink laces and linings. It also has a matching white knee length fur boots with pink ornaments on them. She was quite breathtaking." Yup that's it you got the picture..)

"Well… I have no choice since me insist and made me wear this." Mikan said smiling. She was also wearing a light make up with black mascara and light pink glittered mask making her eyes more attractive. Her hair was fixed in a messy bun. "It's not just me whose gorgeous here you guys. We all look great." She said smiling cheerfully.

Indeed the girls were all great and stunning. Nobara was wearing the dress she bought in Mystic Noire with a green glittered mask and stylish high heels. Her hair was tucked in one side.

( AN: remember the "Hey this might look cute on you.." Nori said while handing Nobara a white tube dress with puff sleeves and have some green ribbons at the end. It looks so cute. Yup that's it. Sorry for being detailed for their outfits I really like to dress up you know. On with the story v.v)

Hotaru was wearing a lavender tube dress with lavender gloves and a violet clip on her hair and violet glittered mask. Anna was wearing a fuchsia halter dress while her hair was fixed in a half pony and a fuchsia glittered mask. Nonoko was wearing a baby blue cocktail dress with matching blue fishnets and a baby blue glittered mask.

"By the way, where's Youichi?" Hotaru said looking at Mikan.

"He said that he's going to go there by his self and you know that guy it also takes time for him to be human." Mikan said laughing "especially I think he likes Aoi-chan."

"That guy is popular with the girls too you know." Nobara said laughing.

"Alright let's go now guys. It's already time." Hotaru said as the girls got outside to see a massive black limousine waiting for them.

"Hyuuga sent a limousine for us to ride." Hotaru said calmly.

"Ohh…" Mikan said with awe.

Mikan and the others hopped into the limousine and drove off to Natsume's house.

The Hyuuga mansion was so huge as a crowd of people were there. Aoi's family and classmates were also there. The setting was elegant but it has a mixture of being girly. There's also a dance floor for the masquerade. All were wearing their mask.

Aoi was entertaining all the guests as they were complementing and greeting her a happy birthday.

Aoi was wearing a very elegant and beautiful dress. It was a red dress with white ribbons and the lower part was layered. She wears a red mask holding it and red high heels with furs. And it was designed by Mrs. Nogi.

Aoi saw mikan and the others and came up to them.

"Happy birthday Aoi-chan!" All of them said.

"Arigatou.. wow you all look so beautiful." Aoi said then darted her eyes to Mikan hugging her suddenly.

"You look great as always Mikan-nee." Aoi said smiling.

"But look at you yourself. You're so cute and beautiful too." Mikan said smiling at Aoi. Mikan looked for her gift in her bag and handed it to Aoi.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Aoi-chan. Here's my present for you." Mikan said flashing a smile to Aoi.

Aoi looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"Well.. uhh don't expect too much since I only made it. And I'm sorry for that." Mikan said rubbing her back.

"Wow I love this gift." Aoi said hugging it. "Can I open it?" Aoi said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Mikan said

Aoi opened her present to found a handmade necklace and bracelet. Yet it was very cute and the beads are arranged carefully. There were also some red ribbons and a cute red headband that will suits Aoi's dress.

"Can I wear this headband now?" Aoi asked smiling.

"Yes of course. It will suit you." Mikan said smiling.

Then all of them chit-chat as the girls gave them their presents to Aoi.

Aoi lead them to a table where Ruka, Tsuji, Youichi and Natsume were seated at a table close by. The boys didn't notice them because of their masks. But of course only Youichi knows that it is Aoi.

'Wow this girl is so cute. I know I'm a year older by her but.. Could it be possible that… wah what am I thinking This girl is just an amateur.' Youichi thought as he was blushing while staring at Aoi.

"Oi.. don't stare at my sister too much." Natsume said looking at Youichi smirking.

"I wonder where's Mikan no baka.." Youichi said also smirking.

"Who knows.." Natsume said looking away with a blush. 'That girl… where is she right now.'

Natsume was wearing the suit he bought from Mystic Noire with a black mask.

( AN: remember the "But what Mikan also saw so a very young good looking boy just behind her friends, a meter away. He was quite a catch since he was wearing a black coat with red long sleeves in it and white slim tie hanging loose in his neck since some bottons were undone. He has messy raven locks and crimson red eyes. And it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga." There you got it.)

While Ruka was wearing a black coat with blue long sleeves with a light blue tie properly arranged and his hair was coolly fixed. He was also wearing a mask. Tsuji wears a semi formal lavender polo with a bit of his chest showing. While Youichi wears long sleeve black polo with a white vest with gray linings.

Many girls were also looking their way as many boys were also looking Mikan's table.

After many chattings it was already time for (party people XD) dancing not a slow one. All of them were dancig happily including our protagonists.

Mikan was swaying with the other girls not noticing behind their back were Natsume's troop.

"This is fun Hotaru.." Mikan said enjoying herself.

But then someone bump Mikan at the same time the slow song was played. Mikan was closed to falling but the one who bumped her hold her by the waist to prevent her from falling.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright Miss?" The boy said with a masculine voice. He has a very deep red crimson eyes staring directly at Mikan's hazel ones.

Mikan blushed a bit because of their position and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

People around them were already dancing so they have no choice but to dance with the others.

"Dance with me since we can't get out through the crowd." Natsume said already holding her by the waist and hand.

"Uh. Yeah." Mikan said putting her hand to his shoulders and holding her hand.

*************************************************************************************  
On Hotaru and Tsuji

"May I have this dance mademoiselle?" Tsuji said making a cute smile to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded her head as she blushed.

"I know it's you idiot." Hotaru said looking away with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"And I know it's you Hotaru." Tsuji said smiling. "Uhh… you're dress suits you.." He said with a blush while looking away.

Hotaru blushed at that and thought 'You look handsome yourself.'

On Youichi and Aoi

They also have no choice but to dance since they were the only one left and they can't get out through the crowd.

"I'm so lucky to have this dance with the birthday girl." Youichi said but Aoi didn't know that it was him.

"Uhh… Thank you.." Aoi said blushing a bit. 'This guy maybe looks familiar to me.'

"I'm a bit tired can you go with me to the balcony." Aoi said smiling

"Sure." Youichi said

The two of them walked to the balcony and Youichi let Aoi rest.

"Arigatou.." Aoi said "May I know your name?" She asked

"Not telling you.." Youichi said with a cold voice.

"What a meanie.." Aoi said puffing her cheeks.

Youichi looked right and left then get something out of his pocket.

"Otanjoubi… take it." Youichi said blushing while looking away.

Aoi took it with a smile and asked "Can I open it?"

"Alright.." Youichi said blushing.

Aoi opened it and it was a cute little doll. A keychain that looks like Aoi.

"I didn't know how to pick girl's birthday presnt so I thought of making a doll that looks like you since I know how to do it a bit." Youichi said rubbing the back of his head and looking away. 'And it's my first time to make something like that. geez'

"Wow domo arigatou. It looks so cute." Aoi said suddenly hugging Youichi then looked at it again.

"But not as cute as you." Youichi said suddenly shocked by what he said and cover his mouth.

"What is it again?" Aoi said blushing.

"Nothing." Youichi said.

It was then Aoi's mom showed up and said "Daughter it's already ime." She said smiling then winked at Youichi "sorry for disturbing your moment. You can go with Aoi if you like."

Aoi blushed and said "Mommmm…. __" "C'mon accompany me" Aoi said pulling Youichi's hand as he was blushing hard.

Aoi showed up and call the attention of people.

"Since it's my birthday. I required all of to wear your mask right. It is already time for you to take it off to see the person who you were dancing with." Aoi said flashing a big smile.

Youichi took off his mask as Aoi was shocked to see that it was him. "Youichi-kun" She said blushing all of a sudden.

"Yo.." He said smirking.

Then back on Mikan

Mikan and the boy were slowly taking off their masks to see each other's faces then

"Oh……. Its…" The both of them said then……………

I'm sorry you will know who it is at Aoi's birthday part 2. Who do you want it to be readers?

I'm trying to update daily now. Please give me some reviews/comments

Onegai^_________^

Arigatou gozaimashita

*Yukarichain*


	26. Chapter 26 Aoi's birthday part 2

Chapter 26 Aoi's birthday part 2

Mikan and the boy were slowly taking off their masks to see each other's faces then

"Oh……. It's you Natsume.." Mikan said with wide eyes.

"It's you……" Natsume smirked "Polka dots.."

"Wow. You look cool Natsume.." Mikan said smiling with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Natsume blushed a bit and said "You look so cute yourself..". he looked away and murmured "And even more beautiful.."

"What is that?" Mikan said looking at Natsume.

Then suddenly Mrs. Hyuuga and Mrs. Nogi came to them and said "My, my Mi-chan is so beautiful. Are you enjoying my sweetie?" She said smiling at Mikan.

"Yes Auntie." Mikan said smiling.

Mrs. Nogi hugged Mikan and said "Mi-chan I have a favor to ask for you. Please come with me.."

"I'm burrowing her for a while Natsume." Mrs. Nogi said waving and dragged Mikan to the balcony.

At the balcony

Mrs. Nogi smiled at Mikan and asked with puuy dog eyes "Would you like to be one of the models of Nogi Fashion Company?"

"Umm… I think I'll ask mom about that first." Mikan said smiling with a sweatdropped.

"Ok. I hope she'll accept. You can wear my collections of dress Mi-chan and those pictures will be posted on our gallery plus a salary for your hardwork " Mrs. Nogi said fantasizing.

"Hehe.. Alright.: Mikan said smiling.

"I will wait for your answer Mikan-chan." Mrs. Nogi said then walked off.

Mikan stayed in the balcony for a while as many thoughts came to her mind.

'Hmm… I think modeling is not bad since I can earn money by that. Woah did I just sound like Hotaru.'Mikan thought then laugh but then an arm came over to her shoulders.

"What was that about?" Natsume said putting his arm to Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan blushed a bit as Natsume's hand is still around her shoulders.

"Well.. Mrs. Nogi asked me to be a model for their company." Mikan said blushing while looking down.

"Hn…" Natsume said then looked away blushing. "I think that will be a great opportunity."

"Do you think so?" Mikan said smiling at Natsume.

"Hn…"

"By the way did you already gave your gift to Aoi-chan?" Mikan said

"Yeah and she was really happy." Natsume said smiling a bit.

"That's great." Mikan said flashing a big smile.

"Thank you." Natsume said blushing while looking straight at Mikan.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Mikan said

"Well for coming with me to find a gift for Aoi baka." Natsume said flicking his finger to Mikan's forehead.

"Ouch. That hurts you know." Mikan said holding her forehead.

It was then a field of flowers nearby the balcony caught Mikan's attention.

"Wow so many flowers." Mikan said as her eyes were sparkling because of the view.

"Do you want to go there?" Natsume said with a shy voice.

"Sure." Mikan said smiling.

The two of them went together at the field as Mikan admire the flowers.

"Wow so many roses and they were all blooming." Mikan said looking at the rose.

AN: There were lights out there u.u

Suddenly an idea popped out of Natsume's head.

"Let me show you something." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her.

"Where are we going Natsume?" Mikan said keeping up with Natsume.

"You'll see." Natsume said. "It's a secret." He said looking at Mikan with a smile.

Finally they stopped by a cute tree house. It has branches everywhere and it is a very large tree.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Natsume said still holding Mikan's hand.

"Uhh… A bit." Mikan said blushing but was shocked as Natsume carried her and said "Hold on tight."

"Yeah." Mikan said looking at Natsume.

Natsume jumped by the branches of the tree and gracefully landed on the top.

Natsume let Mikan down as her eyes were wide open because of the view. Many stars were out tonight and you can see lights everywhere. It was a very romantic atmosphere. (XDDDDD)

There were some pictures of Natsume and Aoi when they were little kids in the tree house.

"Kawaiii.. You look so cuteeee Natsume." Mikan said looking at the pictures.

"Stop it.." Natsume said as he wa trying to get his telescope and placed it near the view of the stars.

"Wow.. I didn't know that star gazing is also your hobby." Mikan said helping Natsume place the telescope.

"Well I want to share it to you." Natsume said looking away with a blush. "Here take a look at it."

Mikan draws the telescope close to her eye and said "Wow I can see the milky way. And the stars look so near in my eyes. It's like that I can touch them."

"Hn…" Natsume said

"Oh look it's a shooting star Nastume. Let's wish." Mikan said closing her eyes as Natsume do the same.

'I wish I could finally tell my feelings to Natsume.' Mikan wished.

'I wish I could finally tell my feelings to this girl." Natsume wished.

Both of them opened their eyes as they smiled.

"What did you wish for Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not telling you." Natsume said smirking.

"Hm.. Let's go back already. Be careful on your step and wait for me so I can carry you down." Natsume said as he offer his hand for Mikan.

Mikan took his hand shyly and walked where they can go down. Natsume carried her as they landed down gracefully.

But when Mikan began to walk her heels slip off that will make her fall but Natsume caught her close he hold her waist.

"Arigatou Natsume.." Mikan said looking down.

Natsume lift Mikan's head and look into her eyes. He draws his face closer to hers as he kissed her gently.

Mikan felt something warm on her lips and slowly closed her eyes.


End file.
